Crepúsculo - FINALMENTE LLEGASTE
by LectoraModFantasma
Summary: Carlisle no pudo salvar la vida de los que se supone, formarían parte de su familia, tampoco conoció a Alice y a Jasper; ya que el destino así lo quiso. Solitario, decide regresar a Forks para continuar con su existencia; hasta que conoce a Isabella Swan. ¿Sera ella, la compañía que busco por tantos siglos? CarlisleXBella
1. CAPÍTULO 1 - CURIOSIDAD

**Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1 - CURIOSIDAD**

Desde el comienzo de su existencia, peleo con lo que se suponía debía ser; un monstruo con sed de sangre humana, viviendo entre sombras, con los de su clase, sin importarle la vida de cualquier ser vivo con tal de satisfacer sus necesidades.

Pero, él no quería eso; no, él deseaba más, mucho más. Cuando ataco a esa manada de ciervos, supo que su existencia no podía ser tan diferente a su antigua vida. Pelearía para reprimir sus instintos; sería un hombre, no una bestia.

En el trascurso del tiempo, aprovecho cada minuto para adquirir conocimientos y el poder de controlar su sed. Se convirtió en algo impensable para su especie, en un médico. Y aunque en el camino, conoció a vampiros de diferentes clases e ideales, no encontraba lo que buscaba; a un compañero de inmortalidad.

Todos se relacionaban con él, pero no compartían el mismo deseo de humanización, la sangre, era un obstáculo bastante grande. Incluso, en varias ocasiones, se planteó convertir a alguien; curiosamente, cuando surgieron oportunidades para hacerlo, las personas morían antes de siquiera cruzar palabra con ellas.

Claro, él anhelaba un compañero, pero no le arrebataría la vida así simplemente, como le ocurrió a él mismo.

O eso creyó, hasta que, durante su caminata nocturna en Forks; volteo al percibir un aroma indescriptible, que lo tentaba, que lo llamaba, pero no para invitarlo a su perdición, sino para encontrar lo que sería su nueva aventura.

Una chica de cabello marrón, largo hasta sus hombros; con piel clara que hacía juego con sus ojos color chocolate; vestía de forma casual. Estaba bajando de una camioneta bastante peculiar, saludaba a el jefe de policía del pueblo, Charlie Swan.

\- Perdón papá, se me hizo tarde. - Así que era su hija, Carlisle no sabía que Charlie tuviese familia. Habían tenido una relación meramente profesional, pero ambos conocían ciertas cosas entre sí.

\- No importa Bella, llegas a tiempo para cenar unas hamburguesas. - Al parecer, Charlie no le importaba que su hija estuviera algo tarde fuera de casa.

\- Suena a una buena cena. - Sonrió, ambos entraron a su hogar.

Carlisle seguía de pie, frente a la casa de los Swan; nunca había tenido tanto interés de acercarse tanto a los humanos, más allá de lo clínico; por miedo a lastimarlos, a exponer su verdadera naturaleza, a sucumbir al deseo de la sangre.

Pero no podía evitar esa necesidad de explorar un poco más, quería acercarse a esa chica. Se regañó mentalmente, no podía llegar así porque sí. Por lo que, a regañadientes, se dirigió a su mansión.

Tantas décadas de trabajo arduo, que ahora podía disfrutar de lujos que otras personas no podían costearse; sin embargo, no tenía con quien compartirlas. Anteriormente, varios humanos intentaron acercarse a él, pero era solo por su apariencia. Su naturaleza le había dotado de herramientas para atraer presas, pero no quería alimento, quería experiencias.

Y por primera vez, no podía distraerse con la lectura de su biblioteca privada; en cada segundo pensaba en esa chica. Decidió escuchar música hasta que llegara el amanecer al ver el problema de concentración, y finalmente tomara su turno en el hospital; pero parecía que eso fue una mala decisión. Con cada melodía, recordaba el aroma que percibió, se imaginaba una y otra vez, la plática que tuvo ella con su padre; imaginando como sería una plática entre ellos, si se hubiese acercado.

Decir que era masoquista, era poco. Sabía que no podía acercarse a ella sin levantar sospechas. Es decir, todas las chicas que conocía actualmente en Forks, se le insinuaron en más de una ocasión, incluso, algunas fingieron estar enfermas, con tal de verlo; pero al final les dejaba en claro que no estaba interesado. Así que, hubo mujeres despechadas, esparciendo el rumor de que él… bueno… que le gustaba otro tipo de placeres; nada más lejos de la realidad.

\- Siempre estuve solo, no debería extrañarme que pensaran esas cosas de mí. - Dijo dolido Carlisle.

No supo cómo, pero ya era el día siguiente; ya que, los rayos de luz hicieron acto de presencia en su casa.

Suspiro, sacando el oxígeno innecesario de sus pulmones; apago el tocadiscos y se dispuso a vestirse; teniendo la esperanza, de que, en el transcurso de su jornada, olvidaría a esa chica.

Se vistió con una camiseta color azul hielo; una corbata plateada; pantalones y zapatos negros; y su bata especial. Se dirigió a uno de sus vehículos, un Mercedes Benz S55 AMG; llevando consigo un maletín con artefactos médicos; un teléfono celular, en caso de que un paciente lo requiriera de emergencia; alguno que otro documento y dinero.

En el camino, condujo por donde era la casa de Bella, era una ridiculez para él, pero, tenía la esperanza de verla de nuevo. Solo percibió el aroma de ella y de Charlie; y aunque era tan poco, estaba satisfecho.

Cuando llego al hospital, fue directamente a su consultorio, tenía una agenda que cumplir; su secretaría lo recibió con un "Buenos días, señor Cullen" y le respondió el saludo. Pasaron un par de horas, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que fue llamado a la sala de urgencias.

\- Doctor Cullen a urgencias, doctor Cullen a urgencias. - Escucho la voz monótona de la enfermera por el altavoz. A paso relativamente rápido, se dirigió a donde lo requerían. Cuando abrió la puerta, el aroma de la sangre lo inundo; busco al paciente, y vio que era la persona que llevaba pensando desde anoche, Bella.

Se acercó con cautela, examinándola; tenía un corte en su antebrazo derecho. - Hola, soy el doctor Cullen. - De la camilla, tomo el tablero de registros médicos. - Señorita Isabella Swan. - Bella asintió. - Veo que tiene un corte muy feo. - Tomo con delicadeza su brazo. - Solo es superficial, voy a suturarlo, ¿Ok? -

\- Vale. - Le respondió torpemente.

\- Señorita Swan. - Comenzó Carlisle.

\- Bella, mejor dígame Bella. - Le interrumpió.

Carlisle solo sonrió. - Bella, ¿Podría decirme como se hizo esta herida? - Pregunto mientras revisaba y desinfectaba la herida.

\- Estaba limpiando la ventana de mi salón, al parecer presione demasiado y termine rompiendo el cristal. - Dijo avergonzada. - Soy un imán de accidentes andante.

Carlisle le dedico una mirada consoladora. - Tranquila, los accidentes ocurren. - Comenzó a cocer la herida. - Al menos, no fue tan grave. -

\- Asuste a mis compañeros, a pesar de que no fue tan grave. - Respondió con ironía, pero con un tono de preocupación. - Sería mejor que le hable a Charlie, no quiero que se moleste por no avisarle lo ocurrido. -

El doctor no dijo nada más, realizando la sutura en silencio. De alguna manera, estaba feliz de tener a Bella de frente, pero se sentía extraño de que se debía por un accidente.

\- Listo, sanara en menos de una semana. - Le sonrió a la chica. - Te daré medicamento para la inflamación y dolor, si sientes algo fuera de lo usual, ven de inmediato. - Saco un par de frascos, y una tarjeta con instrucciones de uso. - Si gustas, puedo darte mi número, en caso de que desees que te atienda de nuevo. -

-Por favor. - Le agradeció. - Será mejor tenerlo en caso de emergencia, a este paso terminare necesitándolo. - Se rió por sus constantes desgracias.

Carlisle anoto su número en un papelito. - Ven en una semana, para retirar los puntos. ¿De acuerdo? - Le indico educadamente.

Bella asintió. - Gracias doc. - Se levantó de la camilla, con falta de equilibrio, Carlisle noto eso y la sostuvo. - Gracias. - Le miro a los ojos. El chocolate y el dorado se conectaron. - Debo irme ya. - Tomo su mochila y se alejó de Carlisle, dejándolo encantado por su aroma.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 - REENCUENTRO

**Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2 - REENCUENTRO**

Luego de atender a Bella, Carlisle duro un par de minutos observando la salida donde desapareció ella. No sabía si era buena o mala suerte que le tocara curarla, pero agradecía por todos los dioses el encuentro. Por primera vez, se alegraba de que alguien se lastimara, así tuvo la oportunidad de relacionarse sin excusas baratas.

Se recompuso y volvió a su consultorio, con ánimo, atendió a los pacientes que ya tenían cita. Transcurrieron algunas horas, llegando la hora de la comida, y aunque él no la necesitaba, salía solo para disimular.

Tomo su maletín, saldría solo a caminar y volvería en 30 minutos; normalmente las personas tardaban eso para comer. Salió del hospital, y recordando la fragancia de Bella, camino silbando, feliz.

Se dejó llevar por sus pies, no tenía un rumbo fijo; casi siempre se dirigía a casa, para verificar que no hubiese un intruso, pero esta vez no le importo. Escucho todos los sonidos que producían las personas del pueblo al caminar, charlar, respirar; había muchas cosas que se perdían y no lo sabían. Y él era consciente de que se perdía de muchas cosas, debido a su inmortalidad; claro, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, podía ver y escuchar cosas que un humano soñaría. Pero, él no podía envejecer, no podía procrear, no podía siquiera saborear los alimentos que las personas consumían; y era aburrido.

\- Mira papá, él fue quien me atendió. - Con su oído fino, escucho la voz de Bella, estaba en una cafetería, a unos pasos de él. Ella y Charlie lo vieron a través de la ventana.

\- Oh sí, el doctor Cullen, es un buen hombre, llego a atenderme en un par de ocasiones. - Respondió Charlie, cortando algo de su plato.

Tenía la opción de entrar ahí, podía pedir algo de comida para llevar; en lo que esperaba, podría conversar con ellos. Pero comenzó a dudar Carlisle, tal vez no era buena idea.

\- No tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle apropiadamente. - Dijo Bella apenada.

No necesitaba más, con esas palabras, tomo el valor necesario para entrar; y lo hizo. Cuando cruzo la puerta de la cafetería, la encargada enarco una ceja, el señor Cullen nunca había entrado al lugar.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea ordenar? -

\- Buenas tardes. - Respondió gentilmente, mientras observaba el menú; en ese instante escucho unos pasos acercándose, era Charlie.

\- Hola Carlisle. - Charlie lo miro amablemente. - Sé que atendiste a mi hija hace rato, quiero pagarte la comida en agradecimiento. -

Carlisle sonrió un poco nervioso. - No es necesario, solo hice mi trabajo. -

\- Insisto. - Charlie miro a Bella y regreso su mirada a Carlisle. - Come con nosotros, por favor; ella quería hablar contigo. -

Bacilo un poco, pero al final acepto. - De acuerdo, uhm. - Miro el menú de nuevo. - ¿Qué me recomiendas pedir? Nunca he comido aquí. - Le cuestionó a Charlie.

\- Bueno, no sé si recurriste a el mejor consejero. - Comento con gracia. - Pero adoro como preparan el filete; le ponen ensalada de papa y varias verduras. - Eso sonaba bien, o eso suponía. - Bella insiste en que coma más ensaladas. -

Carlisle sonrió por el ultimo comentario de Charlie. - En ese caso, no quiero que me regañe también, así que paso del filete y comeré una ensalada cesar. - Le dedico una sonrisa cómplice a Charlie.

Después de pedir la orden, se dirigieron a la mesa; su plan se había desviado un poco, pero no había vuelta atrás. Cruzo miradas con Bella, escucho como el corazón de ella se aceleraba, suponía que era por nerviosismo. Charlie se sentó primero y Carlisle se sentó a su lado, dejando su panorama hacia Bella.

\- Hola Bella, nos volvemos a encontrar. - Dijo Carlisle con la mayor naturalidad posible.

\- Hola, supongo que es normal, es un pueblo pequeño. - Respondió ella con simpleza.

\- Supongo. - Miro a Charlie comer en silencio, brindándoles algo de privacidad. - Tienes poco viviendo aquí, ¿Verdad? -

\- Si, llegue aquí hace un mes. - Pillo un poco de fruta de su plato. - Decidí pasar un tiempo con papá, no habíamos convivido mucho antes. - Se llevó la fruta a su boca.

\- Es bueno escuchar que pases tiempo con él. - Carlisle recibió el plato que le llevo la mesera. - Mi padre y yo, no congeniamos mucho, no tuvimos una cercanía real, aunque vivíamos juntos. - Olfateo la ensalada, no le agradaba para nada la ensalada, aun así, comenzó a comer de ella; aguantando el amargo sabor.

\- No sabía que tenías esa relación con tu padre. - Se unió Charlie en la conversación. - Ahora veo porque no lo habías mencionado antes. -

Carlisle se limpió los labios con la servilleta. - Esta bien, no siempre hay buenas relaciones entre padre a hijo. - Paso del tema, no quería incomodar a Charlie, mucho menos a Bella; además, su padre había muerto hace siglos, ya no importaba. - ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo, Bella? -

\- No lo considero un pasatiempo, pero me gusta leer. - Respondió Bella indecisa.

\- Tenemos eso en común, me gusta leer en mis ratos libres; aunque es complicado en el hospital. - Carlisle miro su reloj, después de un rato de platica, tenía que irse. - Hablando del hospital, será mejor que regrese a mi consultorio. - Se levantó, dejando la ensalada a medias. - Charlie, gracias por la comida, lamento no terminarla. - Se sacudió una posible sobra de su ropa.

\- No te preocupes, sé que estas ocupado, tal vez luego, te veamos con más calma. - Miro a Bella, recordándole lo de hace rato. - De nuevo, gracias por ayudarla. -

Bella se levantó de su asiento. - Si, gracias por ayudarme. - Se llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos traseros. - No pude agradecerte apropiadamente antes. -

Carlisle le miro detenidamente hasta que finalmente respondió. - Fue un placer ayudarte. - Visualizo el rostro de bella, notando un ligero rubor. - Me alegra que pude verte de nuevo. -

\- Podemos vernos de nuevo después. - Dijo Bella apresurada. - Claro, si quieres. -

Charlie carraspeo un poco, celoso. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Carlisle. - Si, estaría bien, siempre y cuando tu padre no tenga problema. - Escucho un resoplido discreto de Charlie, pero sabía que no era por desagrado. Al parecer era un acto normal de los padres, más si tenían solo un hijo. Si él hubiese sido padre y hubiese tenido una hija; quizá hubiese actuado de una forma mucho peor.

Bella sonrió, ilusionada. - Vale, yo te llamo. - Carlisle se despidió de nuevo y se marchó.

Había valido la pena tomar aquella decisión, claro, la comida no fue tan agradable, pero la compañía fue una gran recompensa.

Se dirigió de nuevo al hospital, por primera vez, no prestaba suficiente atención a sus pacientes, pero gracias a sus habilidades vampíricas, lograba hacer las cosas perfectamente. Incluso, las enfermeras se extrañaron de escucharlo suspirar en varias ocasiones.

\- Buenas noches, Susy, nos vemos mañana. - Se despidió de su secretaría.

Mientras se dirigía a su Mercedes, sintió cuando vibro su celular, recibiendo un mensaje bastante deseado.

" _ **Hola Carlisle, soy yo, Bella."**_

Ahora no sabía qué hacer, se suponía que no debía acercarse demasiado a ella; pero por primera vez en siglos, mando por un comino sus preocupaciones, contestándole.

 _ **\- Hola Bella, guardare tu número, ¿Qué tal tu noche?**_

Si se iría al infierno solo por hablarle, lo haría con gusto ahora.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3 - PORT ANGELES

**Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3 - PORT ANGELES**

Bella estaba indecisa, apenas conocía a Carlisle, pero tenía algo que le gustaba. No era completamente su físico, de eso estaba segura; quizá era su mirada adornada con ojos dorados, su sonrisa o su aroma.

Cuando fue atendida por él, sintió que su accidente no era ninguna casualidad, que debía conocerlo de alguna forma; que era el destino.

Luego, encontrarlo de nuevo en aquella cafetería, tenerlo a solo unos centímetros, su corazón se aceleró; nunca había sentido eso por alguien.

\- ¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir? - Bella escucho la pregunta de Jessica.

Bella negó. - Tal vez no sea buena idea, él está ocupado en el hospital. - Hace días les había contado a sus amigos lo que ocurrió después del incidente con el cristal; que había sido curada por Carlisle y que comenzó contacto con él, por medio de mensajes de texto.

\- Vamos Bells, ¿No te interesa salir con el hombre más cotizado de Forks? - Dijo Jessica animada.

\- ¿Cotizado? - Cuestiono Bella el comentario.

Ángela dejo su cámara por un momento. - Si, el doctor Cullen llamo la atención de muchas mujeres del pueblo. - Se recogió un mechón de cabello. - Ya sabes, un hombre guapo, soltero, y médico; todas lo querían como pareja. - Volvió a tomar su cámara.

\- Algo tuviste que hacer, para llamar su atención. - Agrego Jessica con un toque de humor.

\- Claro, supongo que sangrar es una forma nueva de ligue. - Dijo Bella sarcásticamente; Mike, Eric y Tayler se rieron por el comentario.

\- Creo que si deberías invitarlo a salir. - Comento Ángela. - Una salida a Port Angeles, hay más cosas ahí que aquí en Forks. - Tomo una fotografía de una mariposa con alas azules, que se detuvo en un arbusto.

Era un plan bastante simple, pero que le gusto a Bella; se había cumplido una semana ya con las puntadas, así que podía preguntarle a Carlisle si quería salir cuando fuera a consulta.

Finalizaron sus clases, se subió a su camioneta y se dirigió al hospital; mientras manejaba, tocaba nerviosamente el volante, pero no quería echarse para atrás.

\- Esta bien Bella, lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no tiene tiempo. - Se animó mientras bajo de su camioneta. Respiro profundamente y camino hacia el consultorio de Carlisle. Llego a un escritorio, propiedad de Susy, la secretaría de Carlisle.

\- Señorita Swan, veo que se encuentra mejor. - Sonrió Susy. - Siéntate, le avisare al doctor que llego a su cita. - Tomo el teléfono y presiono un botón para marcado rápido.

\- Gracias. - Le sonrió de vuelta y tomo lugar en un pequeño sofá.

Pasaron solo un par de minutos de espera. - Hazla pasar Susy, por favor. - Se escuchó la voz de Carlisle por el pequeño parlante.

\- Por supuesto doctor, en seguida. - Respondió con amabilidad. - El doctor Cullen ya le atenderá, pase por favor. - Le abrió la puerta a Bella.

\- Muchas gracias. - La miro de forma reservada. Escucho cuando la puerta se cerró.

Carlisle estaba anotando algo en su agenda, cuando finalizo miro a Bella. - Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Pregunto interesado.

\- Estoy bien, vine a que me quitaras las puntadas. - Señalo su antebrazo. - Ya paso la semana. - Dijo nerviosa, quería mantenerse segura, cosa que no estaba consiguiendo.

\- Toma asiento en la camilla entonces. - Le sonrió divertido. Bella obedeció y con ayuda de un banquito, logro sentarse rápidamente en la camilla. Carlisle tomo los utensilios necesarios. - Esto puede dolerte un poco, tu piel y tu carne estarán algo sensibles. - Se acercó, suspirando, provocando un aroma dulce.

\- Creo que podré soportarlo. - Dijo ella con falsa arrogancia.

\- En ese caso, ya comenzare. - Le indico Carlisle mientras retiraba la primera puntada.

Con la incomodidad del proceso, Bella decidio llevar a cabo el plan para invitarlo a salir. - Carlisle, sé que puedes estar muy ocupado. - Él la miro por un segundo, indicándole que continuará. - Me preguntaba si, ¿Querías ir a Port Angeles conmigo? - Se sonrojo un poco por la pregunta.

Carlisle sintió un calor en su pecho, un rasgo de emoción. - Claro, podemos ir esta noche si quieres, hoy saldré antes de mi turno. - Retiro la última puntada. - ¿Paso a tu casa a las 8? -

\- Claro, te esperare entonces. - Se bajó de la camilla. - Gracias por atenderme. -

\- De nada Bella, cuídate. -

Bella con toda la gracia posible, se retiró del consultorio; despidiéndose de Carlisle y de Susy. Se fue contenta a casa.

\- Bella. - Dijo Charlie saliendo de su casa. - ¿Qué tal te fue? -

\- Bien papá, ya me retiraron las puntadas. -

\- Me alegra saberlo. - Se acomodó el chaleco. - Bella, tengo que salir ahora, me han llamado por un caso. - Dijo apenado por su futura ausencia.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - Pregunto Bella preocupada.

\- Aparentemente, hay un animal suelto, encontraron un cuerpo. - Respondió discretamente. - Tranquila, estaré bien, solo debemos revisar el área. -

Bella le miro insegura. - De acuerdo, cualquier cosa, avísame. - Charlie asintió. - Por cierto, papá, voy a salir esta noche con Carlisle. -

Charlie rodo los ojos. - Esta bien, solo, cuídate. - Saco un gas pimienta de su cinturón. - Úsalo, si se quiere propasar contigo. - Fue turno de Bella de rodar los ojos, divertida por la preocupación de su padre.

\- Vale. - Guardo el gas pimienta en su bolsillo, mientras Charlie se iba en la patrulla.

Entro a su casa, dejando la mochila en su habitación; y después de unas horas haciendo sus deberes, se metió a la ducha directamente. Usando un nuevo shampoo que adquirió, con olor a fresas; también un jabón con olor a durazno.

"Hueles a coctel de frutas." Se imaginó a su madre diciéndole esa broma, cosa que le hizo sonreír; extrañaba a Renée, esperaba que estuviera feliz con Phil.

Después de su ducha, se arregló. Se vistió con unos vaqueros oscuros; una blusa de manga larga color gris y una camisa de manga corta color café, asiendo juego como chaleco; y unos tenis blancos. Dejando su pelo suelto y algo alborotado; sin lucir mal.

En eso, escucho un claxon, se asomó por su ventana; logrando ver la figura de Carlisle, esperándola fuera de su vehículo. Con velocidad, bajo de las escaleras, siendo un milagro que no se tropezara. Reviso que llevaba todo: su celular, sus llaves, su cartera y el gas pimienta que le dio Charlie; este último solo para evitar alguna reprimenda de su padre.

Salió de casa, viendo a Carlisle con más detalle; llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro; un saco del mismo color y una camisa blanca con su respectiva corbata; su cabello se veía levemente despeinado, dándole un aire de frescura.

\- Buenas noches Bella. - Le abrió la puerta del copiloto. - ¿Estas lista? -

\- Más que lista. - Se subió al auto, mostrándole una sonrisa a Carlisle. Acto que alegro al vampiro.

Este se subió al auto y comenzó a manejar. - ¿Cuál es el plan? - Le pregunto juguetonamente.

\- Había pensado que podíamos ir al cine, hay una película que me recomendaron mis compañeros. -

\- Suena bien. - Respondió Carlisle, mientras encendía la calefacción, ya que noto temblar levemente a Bella. - ¿Cuál es? -

\- Se llama "Yo antes de ti", algo cursi por lo que me contaron, pero me interesa verla. - Se sobo el brazo. - Pero si quieres, podemos ver otra cosa. - Ofreció.

\- Tiene mucho que no veo una película, además, soy un poco cursi. - Admitió. - El plan es perfecto. - Le dedico una sonrisa cálida a Bella.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos de trayecto, llegando finalmente al cine. Compraron los boletos, y fueron a la zona de comida; pidieron unas palomitas grandes, 2 refrescos y unos chocolates. Rápidamente, buscaron sus lugares dentro de la sala.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste a un cine? - Le preguntó Bella, curiosa.

Carlisle pensó por un momento. - No lo sé, un par de años. - Tomo unas cuantas palomitas. - Cuando te enfocas en tus estudios y en tu trabajo, es fácil que te pierdas de algunos placeres de la vida. - Se llevó las palomitas a la boca, soportando el asco.

Se apagaron las luces, indicando que era el comienzo de la película. Bella tenía razón, era un poco cursi la película, pero en algunas escenas te provocaba reír y en otras llorar.

Carlisle miraba discretamente a Bella, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Veía que otras personas en la sala se abrazaban, otras se tomaban de las manos y una que otra pareja se besaban "silenciosamente"; pocos prestaban total atención a la película.

Se maldijo mentalmente por no traer puesto unos guantes para ocultar la frialdad de sus manos; ya que, Bella había tocado su mano derecha por accidente.

\- Carlisle, ¿Estas bien? Estas frío. - Bella le miro sorprendida.

\- Estoy bien, es normal en mí. - Le miro atentamente. - Tengo un problema de temperatura, es un caso clínico poco común, pero no es grave. - Mintió.

\- En ese caso, tomare tu mano para que no te congeles. - Y tomo de nuevo a Carlisle, provocándole al vampiro una sensación agradable. Si su corazón no estuviera paralizado, juraría que estaría latiendo con mucha intensidad, como el fuego en su punto de apogeo.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4 - INSEGURIDADES

**-.-.-.-.- Respuesta de Reviews -.-.-.-.-**

\- Hola **Cuahutlitzin,** muchas gracias por tu lindo review; espero ir actualizando a más tardar cada tercer día, por ahora intento hacerlo diariamente.

Saludos. -

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4 - INSEGURIDADES**

Las luces fueron encendidas, dando por concluida la película; sin embargo, ni Bella ni Carlisle querían levantarse de sus asientos, ni romper el contacto de sus manos.

La frialdad de la piel de Carlisle, era extraña para Bella, pero la suavidad que poseía, era suficiente incentivo para no querer soltar su mano. En cambio, Carlisle sentía un cosquilleo debido al calor que emitía Bella, algo nuevo, agradable, electrizante.

Se miraron fijamente, no emitían ninguna palabra, pero sus miradas expresaban todo.

Finalmente hablo Carlisle. - Bella, fue una gran película la que elegiste, gracias. - Se levantó, sin soltarla. - Podemos ir a dar un paseo si quieres, antes de volver a Forks. -

\- Claro, suena bien. - Lo miraba cautivada.

Salieron del cine después de un rato, caminaron por la calle principal de Port Angeles, admirando las tiendas que relucían en la noche, debido a las luces.

Un escalofrío fue percibido por Carlisle, descubriendo que su tacto ya estaba afectando a Bella. Con lastima, la soltó, ganando una expresión confundida. - Veo que ahora la que se congela eres tú. - Se quitó el saco y se la tendió a Bella. - Lo necesitas más que yo. - Sonrió y luego comento divertido. - Yo ya era un hielo, antes de conocerte. -

Bella recibió el saco, insegura por las afirmaciones de Carlisle, pero finalmente se la puso, inundándose con el aroma dulce, como de chocolate o caramelo.

\- Por favor, dime que no te abandonare para salvarme, como Rose con Jack. - Dijo con tono de burla, recordando una escena del titanic.

Carlisle soltó una leve carcajada. - Eres de las que cree que había más espacio en la tabla. ¿Verdad? - La miro con aire de complicidad.

\- Fue una escena triste, pero, se pudo salvar Jack, al menos su cuerpo. - Respondió Bella, en ese momento vio una librería. - Quiero entrar ahí, para ver si tienen un libro que necesito. -

Carlisle asintió. - Vamos. - Ambos entraron a la librería. - Me sorprende que siga abierto el lugar. -

En eso el encargado dejo unos libros. - Hoy llego nueva mercancía y no podemos cerrar hasta acomodarlo en sus respectivas estanterías. - Respondió con algo de cansancio. - Por suerte, ya casi terminamos. - Miro a Bella. - ¿Buscan algo en especial? -

\- Si, algo sobre leyendas de los Quileute. - Respondió y el encargado desapareció entre las estanterías, buscando un libro relacionado.

Carlisle la miro con un poco de nerviosismo que disimulo enseguida. - ¿Te interesan las leyendas? -

\- Tengo un trabajo de investigación, es sobre historia y cultura. - Se retiró un mechón del rostro. - Tengo conocidos que viven en la reserva, y bueno, me dijeron que estaría bien hablar también de las leyendas. -

Los lobos, Carlisle recordó el tratado con ellos, se suponía que tenía acuerdos con ellos; eso le preocupo, esperaba que salir con Bella no rompiera nada de lo establecido.

Apareció de nuevo el encargado. - Aquí tienes, este libro es el más documentado que tenemos. - Le tendió el libro a Bella, ella lo recibió.

\- Gracias. ¿Cuánto te debo? - Saco su billetera.

\- 20 dólares. - Lo miro después de sacar el precio con el código de barras.

Carlisle detuvo a Bella. - Yo lo pago por ti, si no te molesta. - Saco su cartera y le dio el billete al encargado.

\- Gracias por su compra. - Respondió amablemente.

Carlisle y Bella después de eso se dirigieron inmediatamente al Mercedes, en silencio. Bella noto el cambio de humor de Carlisle.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - Pregunto dudosa.

Carlisle la miro a los ojos. - Si, solo que ya es un poco tarde, no quiero preocupar a tu padre. - Se excusó. En realidad, quería dejarla lo más pronto posible, necesitaba meditar todo lo que había ocurrido, si podía continuar con esta farsa.

\- Charlie no estará en casa ahora, no importa si tardábamos un poco más. - Respondió al comentario de Carlisle.

Carlisle no dijo nada, estaba totalmente confundido ahora, no esperaba ser inundado con inseguridades. Se regañaba mentalmente, ¿Cómo pudo siquiera creer que todo esto era una sabia decisión? Él era un vampiro, ella una humana; Bella sospecharía que algo no estaba bien con él, y eso le estaba carcomiendo la conciencia.

Ahora se revelo una idea que no había pensado antes, si ella descubría lo que él era realmente, ¿Qué debería hacer? Conocía ambas opciones, y ninguna le gustaba.

Respiro profundo, ya habían llegado a la casa de Bella; actuaría con normalidad, para no arruinar la cita. - Disculpa si no hable en el resto del camino, yo. - Pensó por un momento. - Me puse algo nervioso. -

\- ¿No acostumbras manejar de noche? - Le pregunto Bella aliviada, creía que había hecho algo mal para que incomodara a Carlisle.

Carlisle le dedico una mirada de negación. - No fue por eso. -

\- ¿Entonces? -

\- Fuiste tú. - Vio que Bella lo miro con incredulidad. - Me gusta mucho tu presencia Bella, y créeme, no había sentido esto por alguien. - Respondió, aclarando su primer comentario. - No quiero que nada malo te pase, y si estás conmigo, es seguro que te pase algo malo. -

Bella negó repetidamente. - No me pasaría nada malo a tu lado. - Le tomo la mano de nuevo. - Eres un ángel, en serio. -

\- ¿Y si fuese realmente un demonio? - Carlisle soltó con tanta sinceridad.

\- Entonces sabría que no me dañarías. - Le respondió sin dudar. - Porque desafiarías tu naturaleza con tal de tenerme a salvo. -

De nuevo, el silencio, pero este fue diferente; se miraron, estaban muy cerca ahora, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, creando una emoción. Rompieron la distancia y se besaron. Fue un beso suave, necesitado, sus labios se complementaban.

Carlisle temeroso, posiciono su mano en el rostro de Bella, su ser se sentía completo, ahora cualquier duda se disipo. Bella se separó finalmente, viendo como los ojos de Carlisle eran de un profundo color negro.

\- Tus ojos. - Dijo ella, impresionada.

\- Es la luz. - Carlisle mintió de inmediato, se bajó del auto rompiendo el contacto visual, respiro para controlarse, no podía perder el control, no ahora; abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Bella lo miro fijamente, sus ojos eran dorados de nuevo. - Tienes razón, es la luz. - Comento incrédula mientras tomaba su libro.

Carlisle le sonrió. - Bella, fue una salida agradable, espero podamos repetirlo después. - La encamino a su casa.

\- Claro, cuando estés disponible. - Volteo y lo abrazo. - Gracias por esto, en serio. - Carlisle dudo por un momento, pero correspondió el abrazo con toda la delicadeza posible.

\- Bella. - Ella lo miro detenidamente. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - Lo dijo con una emoción que no pudo describir.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5 - FOTOGRAFÍA

**-.-.-.-.- Respuesta de Reviews -.-.-.-.-**

\- Hola **Roco,** me encanta que te encante la trama, gracias por tu review; aquí tienes el capítulo 5.

Saludos. -

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5 - FOTOGRAFÍA**

\- Sí. - Respondió Bella con entusiasmo. - Claro que quiero ser tu novia. - Parpadeo un par de veces, por el nerviosismo.

Carlisle tomo las manos de Bella. - No sabes lo mucho que te espere. - Y era verdad, más de 300 años sintiendo un vacío que ninguna otra persona pudo opacar. - Realmente puedo asegurar que me siento vivo en estos momentos. - Acaricio las manos de Bella.

\- Si no estás totalmente convencido, puedo pellizcarte. - Dijo Bella en modo de chiste provocándole una sonrisa a Carlisle.

\- No será necesario. - Le beso la frente. - Sera mejor que me vaya. - La soltó sin ganas. - Mañana nos vemos. - Pensó por un segundo. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela? Mi horario de entrada en el hospital es un poco después. - Se ofreció.

\- No quiero molestarte. - Dijo Bella apenada.

Carlisle negó divertido. - No es ninguna molestia. - Le aseguro.

\- De acuerdo, te veo mañana. - Toco el saco de Carlisle. - Espera, tu saco. - Bella trato de entregársela.

\- Puedes dármela después. - Carlisle detuvo a Bella.

\- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana. - Se despidió. - Que tengas una linda noche. - Entro a su casa.

Carlisle suspiro. - Claro que la tendré. - Se subió a su auto. - Y tal vez no solo esta noche. - Sonrió para sí, comenzó a manejar a su mansión. Aun sentía la sensación de los labios de Bella sobre los suyos, el tacto de su mano en su piel, el calor de su abrazo. Con recordar eso, cualquier miedo sobre el futuro se disipo, podía seguir fingiendo sobre su naturaleza; si Bella era la adecuada, él soportaría todo con tal de hacerla feliz.

Cuando llego a su casa, después de tomar una ducha; se dirigió a su sala de estar, ahí se encontraba un piano. Solía tocarlo cuando experimentaba emociones fuertes.

Dejo que sus dedos se desplazaran libremente sobre el teclado, las melodías que emitía eran meramente nuevas, como las emociones que le genero Bella.

 _ **¡Ángel!**_

 _ **Robaría un arco iris,**_

 _ **que absorba todas tus tristezas.**_

 _ **De todo lo que pidas,**_

 _ **tú serás la dueña.**_

 _ **¡Ángel!**_

 _ **Eres mi olla de oro,**_

 _ **gota de rocío en la pradera,**_

 _ **prismada en una aureola.**_

 _ **Tú brillas.**_

Bella despertó, debido al ruido de su padre; al parecer acababa de llegar a casa. - ¿Papá? - Salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, encontrando a Charlie en la cocina.

\- Hola cariño. - Le dio un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Qué tal te fue con… - Tocio molesto. - con Carlisle? - Se sobo un poco su nariz.

-Bien papá. - Sonrió recordando su cita. - Es agradable, fuimos a ver una película a Port Angeles. -

\- Espero solo hayan visto la película. - La interrumpió nervioso.

Bella negó con diversión. - Sí, solo vimos la película, luego me acompaño a una librería. - Se sobo los brazos. - Luego me trajo aquí, no quería que te preocuparas. -

\- Bien. - Charlie saco jugo de la nevera. - Aun así, conserva el gas pimienta. - Le ordeno a Bella con seriedad.

\- Lo recordare. - Su padre no tenía remedio, por eso omitió por el momento el noviazgo que inicio con Carlisle. - Me iré a cambiar. - Se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, tomo el primer conjunto que encontró, nunca fue de escoger anticipadamente su vestimenta. Ordeno su mochila, tomando el libro que recién adquirió; volteo hacia su perchero, visualizando el saco de Carlisle. Aun no descifraba que clase de aroma emitía, era bastante atrayente, pero estaba segura que jamás había olido una colonia así antes. Escucho el claxon del auto de Carlisle, interrumpiendo su pensamiento.

\- ¡¿Bella?! - Charlie le hablo a su hija con sorpresa.

Bella tomo sus cosas de inmediato, bajo de nuevo a la cocina. - Es Carlisle. - Respondio en seguida.

\- Eso lo puedo ver. - Dijo Charlie con algo de molestia.

\- Se me olvido comentarte que vendría por mi hoy. - Mordió su labio con nerviosismo.

Charlie señalo hacia fuera. - ¿Están saliendo? - Interrogo celoso.

Bella le sonrió con nerviosismo. - Si, desde anoche. - Le aclaro. - ¿Te molesta? -

\- No. - Negó torpemente. - Solo me sorprende. - La miro detenidamente, buscando algo anormal. - Solo cuídate. -

\- Eso hago siempre. - Tomo una manzana del frutero. - Cuando regrese, hablamos con detalles. - Abrazo a Charlie, este le correspondió el abrazo.

\- Vale, te esperare. - Bella salió de su casa, viendo a un Carlisle atento.

Carlisle había escuchado todo el alboroto, no sabía si debía reírse o preocuparse, pero viendo que Charlie no se tomó tan mal la noticia, prefería pasar del tema. - Buenos días, Bella. - La abrazo y luego abrió la puerta del auto para que pudiera subir.

\- Buenos días, Carlisle. - Le dio un beso rápido y se subió inmediatamente.

Los vampiros podían ser adictos a pocas cosas en su existencia, Carlisle creía que él era adicto al estudio; pero ahora que conoció a Bella, se dio cuenta que era adicto a ella.

Él se subió al auto, con alegría. - ¿No se te olvida nada? -Pregunto antes de arrancar.

Bella miro su mochila de nuevo, luego sus bolsillos. - Llevo todo lo que necesito. - Le respondió segura.

\- Bueno, vámonos. - Carlisle le sonrió y comenzó su trayecto al colegio de Bella.

Eric se encontraba entregando unos folletos a Mike, Jessica y a Tyler. - Esto, es para la fiesta de este fin de bimestre. - Miro a Angela que estaba con su inseparable cámara. - Sera de disfraces, puedes asistir como el mago más popular del mundo. - Refiriéndose a Harry Potter. - O de la criatura sobrenatural que bebe sangre humana. - Tomo su chamarra imitando la capa de Drácula.

Mike se rio por la estupidez de su amigo.

-Suena estupendo. - Comento Jessica con entusiasmo.

En eso, Angela vio cuando llego Bella en el mercedes de Carlisle. - No puede ser. - Hizo una leve pausa en cada palabra, sorprendida. Todos sus amigos vieron a la misma dirección, viendo como Carlisle bajaba del auto para abrirle la puerta a Bella, ayudándola a salir tomándola de la mano. El resto de estudiantes poco a poco les miraban con asombro, no esperaban ver ese tipo de acontecimientos.

Bella noto toda la atención. - Nos están mirando. - Dijo nerviosa, provocándole un sonrojo.

Carlisle había notado un poco antes lo ocurrido. - Es normal. - Le sonrió para que se relajara. - La chica nueva saliendo con el soltero más solicitado de Forks. - Dijo con ironía. - Este pueblo es demasiado pequeño, cualquier cosa los emociona. - Rio levemente.

Bella tomo su mochila con algo de fuerza, para relajarse. - Espero nos paguen por el espectáculo. - Dijo finalmente divertida.

Carlisle sonrió por el comentario. - ¿Quieres que pase por ti cuando salgas? -

\- No, voy hacer un trabajo con mis compañeros. - Le abrazo. - Yo te llamo cuando me desocupe. -

\- De acuerdo. - Se besaron por última vez, Carlisle se subió a su auto y se marchó.

Bella se acercó a sus amigos. - Hola. - Saludo, esperando la avalancha de preguntas.

Jessica fue la primera en hablar. - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? - Dijo totalmente sorprendida.

\- Por lo que veo, si salieron. - Comento Angela contenta.

\- Si, lo invite a Port Angeles, y bueno, se dieron las cosas. - Respondió Bella.

\- Arizona, queremos detalles. - Dijo Tyler, los demás secundaron la noción.

Transcurrieron las horas, hasta que finalizaron las clases. Bella y sus compañeros se dirigieron a la biblioteca del colegio, para seguir trabajando en el proyecto de investigación de historia y cultura.

\- Encontré este libro anoche. - Bella saco el libro que le compro Carlisle. - Es sobre leyendas, será bueno sacar algo de ahí. - Mike comenzó a hojear el libro.

Eric se acercó con otros libros, basados en la fundación de Forks, sucesos importantes hasta la actualidad y sobre costumbres. - Yo encontré esto en la estantería del fondo. - Se sacudió el polvo de sus manos. - Si no sacamos la nota máxima, me jubilo. - Bromeo.

\- Entonces, manos a la obra. - Dijo Mike.

Después de un rato de revisión, Eric encontró una fotografía en uno de los libros que adquirió. - ¡Hey, Bells! - Llamo la atención de Bella. - Checa esto. - Señalo la fotografía. Era sobre una epidemia que se controló en el pueblo, había varios pacientes; pero lo que Eric señalaba, era un hombre similar a Carlisle, usando una bata. - Parece que el doctor Cullen viene de una familia de médicos. - Rió divertido.

Bella leyó la descripción de la fotografía. - Todo esto fue posible a la ayuda del exitoso medico C. Cullen. - Si la fotografía no estuviera en blanco y negro, juraría que era Carlisle.

\- ¿Quién creen que sea? - Comenzó Mike. - ¿Su abuelo o su bisabuelo? - Pregunto al ver también la fotografía.

Bella no respondió, la fotografía le provoco una sensación extraña; esto ya no era normal.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **La canción que interpreta Carlisle, es la traducción de "Rainbow" del grupo Emigrate.**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	6. CAPÍTULO 6 - SOSPECHAS

**Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6 - SOSPECHAS**

Después de ver aquella fotografía, finalizaron su trabajo. Bella tomo el libro que contenía la fotografía y la guardo en su mochila. Se dirigiría a casa sin llamar a Carlisle, quería despejar su mente por el momento; tenerlo a él cerca, solo la haría dudar más.

Se estaba sintiendo paranoica y supersticiosa, algo que había leído de su libro de leyendas, mencionaba algo de los "fríos"; seres helados que consumían la sangre de inocentes, atrayéndolas con bellezas indescriptibles, contando también con habilidades sobrenaturales.

Recordó a Billy Black, el amigo de su padre; cada que tenía oportunidad, contaba leyendas de su tribu. Su hijo, Jacob, conocía cada leyenda; claro, él las veía como simples cuentos de terror, que mantenían entretenidos a los jóvenes de la reserva. Antes, ella hubiese creído lo mismo, pero debido a lo que ha pensado, visto y sentido; comenzó a tomarlo con más seriedad.

Salió de la biblioteca, Mike y Eric se ofrecieron a acompañarla a casa, pero Bella se negó; los chicos no insistieron y se fueron. Comenzó a caminar, notando que el cielo estaba despejado, permitiendo visualizar el sol; desde que había llegado a Forks normalmente estaba nublado o lloviendo. En eso, recibió un mensaje de Carlisle.

 _ **\- Hola Bella, discúlpame, no podré verte hoy, me llamaron de emergencia a Seattle.**_

Bien, al menos tendría un tiempo a solas, sin preocupar a Carlisle.

" _ **De acuerdo, cuídate."**_

Le respondió y continuo su camino a casa; luego de unos minutos llego; encontrando a Charlie, Jacob y Billy en la sala, viendo un partido de futbol americano. Frente a ellos, estaba la mesa cubierta con varias botanas y bebidas.

\- ¿Qué tal Bells? - Pregunto Jacob.

\- Veo que están muy ocupados. - Dijo Bella divertida, por lo que noto, estaban jugando los equipos favoritos de Billy y Charlie; suponía que habían hecho una apuesta, ya que, siempre alardeaban de que su equipo era mejor que el del otro.

\- Un poco. - Respondió Charlie. - ¿Qué tal te fue en el colegio? - Pregunto, sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

\- Bastante bien. - Le respondió Bella.

\- Pensé que Carlisle te traería a casa. - Comento Charlie, ganando la mirada seria de Billy.

\- Dijo que lo llamaron de emergencia a Seattle. - Bella se llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos. - Supongo que lo veré mañana. - Resoplo Billy, pero Bella suponía que se debía porque no le agradaba Carlisle. - Bueno, los dejo, iré a mi habitación. - Miro a Jacob. - Oye, Jacob. - Este le miro. - ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi investigación? -

\- Claro. - Se levantó del sillón animadamente. Ambos subieron a la segunda planta. - ¿En qué te ayudo, exactamente? - Se sentó en la cama de Bella.

Ella cerró la puerta, para evitar escuchar el ruido de Charlie y Billy. - Sé que no tomas enserio las leyendas que cuenta tu padre. - Jacob la miro atentamente. - ¿Puedes contarme algo más sobre los fríos? Leí un poco de ellos. - Saco el libro sobre las leyendas. - Pero estoy segura que puedes contarme más sobre ese tema. -

Jacob enarco una ceja y se rió para sí. - Vale, te contare lo que se. - Bella se sentó enfrente de él, tomando la silla de su escritorio. - Hace décadas, los ancianos de la tribu comenzaron a percibir acontecimientos de mal augurio; varios cara pálida desaparecieron en circunstancias sospechosas, primero creyeron que un animal salvaje estaba atacando a esas personas; hasta que se encontraron con los fríos. - Hizo una pausa para generar suspenso. - Seres similares a los humanos, pero pálidos como la luna, más duros que una piedra, más fríos que el hielo, con ojos rojos. - Bella pensó en Carlisle, omitiendo lo de los ojos. - Mostrando la muerte en sus labios, ya que escurrían de ellas la sangre de sus víctimas. - Cambio su expresión a una más seria. - Se perdieron muchas vidas, pero la gente de la tribu pudo terminar con los fríos. - Se tomó las manos. - O eso creyeron, hasta que aparecieron más; pero los ancianos ya conocían la forma de destruirlos y evitar la muerte de más cara pálida. -

\- ¿Cómo los destruían? - Interrumpió Bella.

\- Supuestamente, varios guerreros de la tribu, fueron bendecidos por los viejos espíritus, otorgándoles la habilidad de transformarse en grandes lobos. - Sonrió. - Así que, usando esas formas, lograron competir con la amenaza de los fríos. - Miro hacia abajo, como si lograra ver algo inexistente en la habitación. - Quemaban los restos de los fríos, para prevenir su resurrección. - Miro de nuevo a Bella. - Después de eso, la tribu con el don del lobo, juro proteger a cualquier inocente que viviera dentro y fuera de la reserva. -

\- ¿Y no se enfrentaron a más fríos? - Cuestiono Bella.

\- No. - Pensó por un momento. - Hay otra leyenda, referente a un frío, que era distinto a su especie. -

\- ¿Diferente? - Dijo intrigada.

Jacob suspiro. - Según, mi bisabuelo, encontró a un frío, estaba cazando, bebiendo la sangre de varios animales; este afirmó no ser una amenaza para la tribu ni para cualquier otra persona. - Se acomodó un mechón de cabello. - Así que hizo un tratado con la tribu; él debía mantener su palabra de no lastimar a ningún humano, a cambio, nosotros no revelaríamos a los cara pálida sobre su verdadera naturaleza. - Sonrió avergonzado por el relato de ambas historias.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que se pudiera relacionar con las personas? - Comento dudosa.

\- Solo son leyendas, Bella. - Se levantó de la cama. - ¿Es todo lo que querías saber? -

Bella asintió. - Si, Jacob, gracias. - Él salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

Miro el saco de Carlisle, después de que escucho ambas historias, sentía que todo tenía sentido ahora. El aroma que emitía, la frialdad de su cuerpo, la palidez de su piel, la belleza fuera de lo natural; todo lo relacionado a Carlisle; tenía sentido con lo relatado por parte de los Quileute.

Recordó de nuevo, lo último mencionado; el frio que era diferente, descubierto por el bisabuelo de Jacob, coincidía con la fecha que fue tomada la fotografía, siguiendo un poco de lógica, por supuesto.

También, el mensaje de Carlisle; había salido el sol y casi al instante, recibió un mensaje de él, supuestamente ocupado; ¿Y si el sol delataba su secreto? ¿Acaso se lastimaría con la luz del sol? No podía estar segura de ello, ya que, supuestamente, los vampiros no aparecen en fotografías, pero él si apareció en una.

Otra cosa que no cuadraba, era el color de los ojos de Carlisle; los fríos poseían ojos rojos, ¿Por qué él no? Incluso, lo había visto comer cosas normales, claro que, había notado que arrugaba la nariz con un rasgo de desagrado. ¿Acaso fingía?

Bella no podía responder nada de lo anterior, pero estaba segura de 3 cosas.

Uno - Carlisle no era humano.

Dos - Eso no le asustaba, ni un poco.

Tres - Sentía un sentimiento muy fuerte por él, que no desaparecería incluso si ella muriera en sus manos.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	7. CAPÍTULO 7 - VERDADES A MEDIAS

**Antes de nada, quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia; ya fuese dejando un review, añadiéndolo a favoritos o simplemente leyéndolo, muchas gracias.**

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7 - VERDADES A MEDIAS**

El cielo deslumbraba glorioso, debido a la luz del sol; todos los habitantes de Forks salían de sus casas, alegres por el cambio de clima. Pero había alguien que no le favorecía ese cambio, a Carlisle.

Tuvo que pedir cambio de turno, para que no fuese afectado por la luz. Pero eso era lo de menos; le molestaba no poder ver a Bella. Le mintió el día anterior, diciéndole que se fue a Seattle de emergencia.

Claro que recibió un mensaje positivo por parte de ella, sin embargo, no podía inventarle excusas por siempre, y no porque no pudiera, sino que no lo deseaba.

Sentía que no había necesidad de ello, que ella entendería las cosas; pero, ¿Sería buena idea contarle toda la verdad? Tenía la opción, eso era seguro; el problema era, que pasaría después.

Por siglos, busco a un compañero, alguien que tuviese sus mismos ideales. Pero no deseaba convertir a alguien de la misma forma que le paso a él. Ahora, estaba dudando; Bella era una chica distinta, a diferencia de las que llego a conocer a lo largo de los años, de eso no había duda. Y ese era su dilema, decirle la verdad o mentir todo lo posible hasta que el tiempo lo delatara.

También, estaba la dieta de por medio; le atraía su sangre, pero no para beberla, sino para apreciarla; eso fue lo que llamo su atención en primer lugar. El detalle era que, cuando necesitará cazar, no tendría siempre cuartadas para desaparecer. Claro, que podría aprovechar sus ratos libres para ir de cacería, pero su sed se presentaba en momentos repentinos, su ser gritaba por sangre. Incluso, había notado que su cuerpo le reprochaba por ingerir alimentos innecesarios; ya que, su sed era levemente más molesta.

Ahora, tenía en sus manos su celular, con un mensaje de Bella.

 _ **"Hola Carlisle, espero todo este bien en tu trabajo; me iré en mi camioneta a la escuela, espero verte esta noche. Besos."**_

Eso le dejaba el camino libre, cosa que le agradaba y molestaba al mismo tiempo; debido a que deseaba verla en ese mismo instante; si antes, no era muy agradable su soledad, ahora la sentía mil veces peor.

Se regañaba, no podía ser así de dependiente, eso no era bueno ni adecuado en cualquier relación. Necesitaba darle espacio a Bella y también necesitaba darse tiempo debido a su trabajo. Además, no dudaba de ella ni un segundo; sabía que no habría problema alguno en su relación debido a otras personas.

Pero sentía que todo estaba contra reloj, no debía olvidar las reglas impuestas por los Vulturi, ni mucho menos el tratado con los Quileute; sabía que no todo sería color de rosa, y que tendría que actuar conforme la situación se presentara.

Transcurrieron las horas, siendo apenas el anochecer; tendría un par de horas libres antes de tener que entrar al hospital, así que podía ir a ver a Bella. Corto unas flores para regalárselas justo después de ir de cacería; necesitaba todo el control posible, para no provocar cosas que hicieran sospechar a Bella. Se vistió con un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa verde lima, una corbata verde esmeralda junto con su cinturón y zapatos negros. Llevaría su bata y su maletín en el auto.

Estaba nervioso, pero aun así saldría a verla; ya estaba pensando que podría inventar para evitar malos entendidos. Manejo con toda la tranquilidad posible hasta que llego fuera de la casa de Bella.

Tomo el valor necesario, bajo con las flores y se dirigió a la puerta; toco un par de veces, saliendo Charlie a recibirlo.

\- Buenas noches Charlie, ¿Se encuentra Bella? - Pregunto con cuidado.

\- Buenas noches Carlisle, si, está arriba. - Miro a Carlisle detenidamente. - Pasa, ya le llamo. - Charlie regreso dentro de su casa, permitiendo que Carlisle entrara y se quedara en la sala. - Bella, hija, llego Carlisle. - Le hablo desde las escaleras.

\- Ya voy, solo denme un minuto. - Respondió Bella desde su habitación.

Carlisle al escuchar su voz y percibir su aroma, le fueron de ayuda para tranquilizarse totalmente. Miro las fotografías que posaban sobre la chimenea. Una era de Charlie, mucho más joven, junto con una mujer similar a Bella, cargando a una hermosa bebé.

\- Bella. - Dijo Carlisle para sí, en un tono cariñoso.

Charlie noto cuando Carlisle observaba la fotografía. - Si, es Bella, junto con su madre. - Se acercó también a la chimenea. - Su nombre es Renée, una encantadora mujer. - Miro otras fotografías, donde aparecía Renée sola en algunas partes de la casa; otras con él; y otra con Bella, cuando dio sus primeros pasos.

\- Bella saco muchos rasgos de ella. - Comento Carlisle.

\- Si, tuvo que sacar la belleza de su madre. - Se señaló así mismo. - No tenía muchas opciones de mi lado. - Se rió por su auto burla.

Se escucharon unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras. - No digas eso papá. - Dijo Bella al llegar a la sala. - Para mí, eres el hombre más apuesto de todo el mundo. - Le sonrió consoladoramente a su padre.

\- No por mucho. - Dijo Charlie, refiriéndose a Carlisle. - En fin, debo irme. - Miro a Bella y luego a Carlisle. - Por favor, no quemen la casa. -

Bella y Carlisle sonrieron por la petición de Charlie. - Estaremos bien, papá. - Beso la mejilla de su padre y le dio un abrazo rápido.

\- No se preocupe, señor Swan. - Se despidió con un leve apretón de manos con Charlie. - Acompañare un rato a Bella, luego iré a mi trabajo después de eso. - Aclaro, para no preocupar a Charlie, sabía cuáles eran los pensamientos que tenía sobre él; pero no haría nada así de imprudente con Bella.

\- De acuerdo. - Dijo resignado Charlie y se fue.

Después de que Carlisle le entrego las flores a Bella, ella las puso en la mesa de centro en un florero naranja; y luego, ambos se sentaron en el sillón, Carlisle poso su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Bella, para acercarla un poco más a él. - ¿Qué tal tu día, Bella? - Pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

\- Bien, finalmente entregue el trabajo de investigación junto con Mike y Eric. - Apoyo un poco su cabeza en Carlisle. - Esperaremos los resultados la próxima semana. -

\- Espero les vaya bien en eso. - Recordó el libro sobre las leyendas. - ¿Te sirvió el libro que adquiriste en Port Angeles? -

\- Si, y es bastante interesante. - Bella movió su pie izquierdo juguetonamente. - ¿Qué tal te fue en Seattle? - Pregunto, sin comentarle nada sobre lo que encontró en el libro ni de la fotografía.

Carlisle dudo un poco, pero decidió aclararle las cosas a Bella. - No fui a Seattle ayer. - Respondió firmemente, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Carlisle esperaba que Bella se separara de él, mirándole molesta o mostrando un rasgo de desagrado, pero nada de eso paso. En lugar de eso, ella le miro tranquilamente. - Entonces, ¿Qué paso contigo ayer? - Pregunto un poco preocupada.

\- Yo. - Escucho el corazón de Bella, latiendo con normalidad, no había algo que denotara caos. - Digamos que no puedo exponerme mucho a la luz. - Trago en seco. - Forks casi siempre esta nublado, permitiéndome salir con normalidad; ayer y hoy, fueron días soleados. - Bella le tomo de la mano. - Simplemente, no quería preocuparte. -

\- Así que si era por eso. - Dijo Bella, satisfecha al saber que su suposición era real; Carlisle la miro expectante.

\- ¿Sabías que te había mentido? - Pregunto finalmente Carlisle.

\- Si. - Le sonrió. - No sé exactamente porque lo has hecho. - Tomo un poco de aire. - Sé que no me has dicho toda la verdad. - Eso paralizo la respiración de Carlisle. - Pero, no te pido explicaciones, sé que no estás preparado para ello. - Acaricio la mejilla de Carlisle. - Hay cosas de ti que no debo saber aún, y no forzare las cosas; sé que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. - Finalizo su respuesta.

Carlisle duro un par de segundos, sorprendido; no esperaba tanta calma y seguridad por parte de Bella. - Ya sabes que no soy humano, ¿Verdad? - Esa era una duda que ya conocía su respuesta. Bella solo asintió. - ¿Sabes lo que soy? -

Bella fingió dudar por un momento. - ¿Un hielo con piernas? - Dijo divertida, Carlisle reprimió una sonrisa. - Un vampiro. - Respondió sin rodeos esta vez.

\- ¿Y eso no te asusta? - Pregunto incrédulo, en ese instante sintió los brazos de Bella, rodeando su cuello en un abrazo, besándolo apasionadamente, eso era un claro no hacia su pregunta.

Era oficial, ya no eran necesarias las mentiras y las excusas; no al tener el cariño de Bella, intacto.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	8. CAPÍTULO 8 - PASADO

**-.-.-.-.-Respuesta de reviews-.-.-.-.-**

\- ¡Hola **Cuahutlitzin**! No te sientas mal por Charlie, él sabe que Carlisle es una buena persona; además, ante los ojos de la sociedad, Carlisle "tiene" 23 años, Bella 17, no hay muchos años de diferencia.

¡Besos! -

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8 - PASADO**

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con normalidad para Carlisle y Bella; su relación fue floreciendo aun más debido a que el vampiro actuaba con total libertad frente a ella cuando estaban a solas.

\- Entonces, ¿Nunca has bebido sangre humana? - Pregunto Bella recostada en el regazo de Carlisle, estaban sentados bajo un árbol mientras llovía levemente.

\- No. - Respondió mientras acariciaba el brazo de Bella. - Nunca quise hacerlo. - Cerro levemente sus ojos. - Solo consumo sangre animal. -

\- ¿Por eso tus ojos son de ese color? - Giro para mirar un poco mejor a Carlisle.

\- Si. - Sonrió complacido.

Bella se enderezo. - ¿Hay más vampiros como tú? - Quería saber si el frio de la leyenda era él exactamente o si se trataba de otro vampiro.

\- No lo sé. - Apoyo su cabeza en el árbol. - En todos mis años de existencia, no he conocido a otros inmortales con mi estilo de vida. - Tomo la mano de Bella. - Todos quieren seguir con lo "natural", cosa que no puedo negarles, la tentación a la sangre es muy fuerte. - Esa siempre fue la excusa que le brindaban sus conocidos.

Bella analizo lo que dijo Carlisle, con un poco de empatía. - ¿Nunca pensaste ir por el camino fácil? - Se imaginó un Carlisle con ojos escarlata, alimentándose de alguna persona inocente.

Carlisle negó con cierta gracia. - No, el camino que elegí me permitió ser lo que soy hoy. - Miro a Bella apasionadamente. - Y a encontrarte finalmente, después de muchos años. -

\- ¿Por cuántos años buscaste? - Pregunto Bella. - Más bien, ¿De qué época eres? -

Esa era una pregunta que Carlisle sabía que Bella le preguntaría en algún punto. - Es difícil decirlo. - Pensó por unos instantes. - Como se calculaba el tiempo en ese entonces, yo supongo que nací alrededor de 1640. - Espero un gesto de sorpresa por parte de Bella, cosa que si sucedió.

\- ¿Llevas más de 3 siglos solo? - Carlisle sonrió por esa pregunta, esperaba otra clase de comentario.

\- Te digo de que año soy probablemente. ¿Y te preocupa más, cuanto tiempo he estado solo? -

\- Es que. - Se sonrojo. - ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú, ha sufrido de soledad? Eres un ángel. - Se defendió Bella.

Fue turno de Carlisle, de poner una expresión de sorpresa. - Jamás creí que alguien pensaría eso de mí. - Poso su mano en la barbilla de Bella. - Ahora que te conozco, siento que valió la pena cada segundo de esa soledad. - Se besaron con cierta urgencia, Bella se posiciono encima de Carlisle, y él coloco sus manos en su espalda; luego, Bella enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Carlisle. - Debemos parar. - Dijo con voz ronca.

Bella se bajó de él. - Lo siento. - Dijo apenada. - ¿Estas bien? -

Carlisle rió quedamente. - Si continuábamos, la que no estaría bien, serías tú. - Su mirada demostraba unos profundos ojos negros. - La principal diferencia de un humano a un vampiro, es que sentimos las cosas con más intensidad. - Se recargo de nuevo en el árbol. - No quiero perder el control contigo. - Respiro para recobrar la compostura.

\- ¿Eso sentiría yo, si me transformaras? - Carlisle no le había hecho alguna propuesta, ni había tocado el tema si quiera.

\- No lo notarías. - Su mirada de nuevo era dorada. - Cuando recién eres un neófito, solo piensas en una cosa. - Hizo una leve pausa. - En la sed. -

\- ¿Eso paso contigo? - Ella notaba el control que poseía Carlisle, que le era imposible imaginarlo como un ser sediento de sangre.

La vista de Carlisle se posó en algún punto del horizonte. - Te contare mi historia. - Bella se recostó de nuevo en Carlisle. - Mi padre era un pastor anglicano, un ferviente siervo que organizaba redadas; en búsqueda y destrucción de vampiros, hombres lobo y cualquier criatura que amenazara a la humanidad. Claro que, la mayoría de los que eran acusados de ser alguno de esos seres, eran personas inocentes; se perdieron vidas de formas bárbaras. - Suspiro. - Cuando recién cumplí los 23 años de edad, él me dio posición ante los creyentes; pero yo no acuse a nadie si yo no tenía verdaderas sospechas, ni tampoco escuche los falsos testimonios de personas que solo deseaban venganza contra sus enemigos; cosa que molestaba a mi padre. - Bella recordó la mención del padre de Carlisle durante la comida en la cafetería. - Pero un día, se armó la persecución, encontramos a verdaderos vampiros esa noche. - Su voz denotaba un deje de oscuridad. - En ese entonces, los vampiros solo salían de noche debido a ese tipo de enfrentamientos; ya que, para la sociedad, no eran meras leyendas como lo es hoy en día; por lo que solían estar más sedientos de lo habitual. - Sonrió amargamente. - Esas criaturas eran mucho más veloces de lo que suponíamos, pudieron dejarnos atrás por muy lejos en cuestión de segundos si hubiesen querido; pero, uno de ellos, me ataco y luego, escapo. - Recordó la sensación de miedo y furia que sintió durante el ataque. - Luego de eso, con pánico e impulsado por la mera supervivencia, me escondí en un sótano, cubriéndome de papas podridas; debido a que mi padre y su gente asesinaba y quemaba a las víctimas de supuestos ataques. - Bella tembló levemente. - No sé cómo, pero durante la transformación, soporte todo el proceso en silencio; cosa que es imposible, es un ardor como si corriera aceite hirviendo en tus venas. - Suspiro de nuevo. - Después de 3 días, salí de mi escondite, sabía que ya no era el mismo. - Se observó las manos. - Horrorizado por mi nueva condición, hice todo lo posible para destruirme. Intenté varios métodos de suicidio; como ahogarme, saltar de acantilados y provocación de inanición, pero nada. - Cerro sus ojos. - Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que sedería ante mi naturaleza, así que me aleje de cualquier rastro de civilización; ya que, estaba perdiendo cualquier rastro de control. - Abrió sus ojos. - Me había refugiado en una cueva después de varias semanas, pero de repente, percibí la sangre de una manada de ciervos que pasaron cerca; enloquecido, los ataque, bebiendo su sangre. Y ahí, descubrí que había otra alternativa, que no era necesario sacrificar la vida de personas para saciar cualquier rastro de sed. " _No tiene nada de malo esta dieta, había consumido ciervo en mi antigua vida ¿No?"_ Ese fue el pensamiento de impulso que tuve. - Miro a Bella. - Aproveche desde ahí mi tiempo para perfeccionar mi control ante la sed, estudie diferentes artes en las noches y me relacionaba con la gente durante los días. -

\- ¿No dormías? - Interrumpió Bella, sorprendida.

\- No, ya no lo necesitaba, ni lo necesitare. - Respondió dulcemente Carlisle. - Luego de 2 siglos, finalmente perfeccione mi auto control, cosa que asombraba a mi especie. - Rió divertido. - Y luego me convertí en médico, mi verdadera profesión; sentía con eso, que pagaba la deuda ante los humanos, respecto a los asesinatos cometidos por inmortales. - Desapareció poco a poco su sonrisa. - Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo, anhele tener a un compañero, pero nadie compartía mi pensar. -

\- ¿No pensaste en convertir a alguien antes? -

\- Si. - Respondió con cierta tristeza Carlisle. - Pero no quería arrebatarle la vida a alguien solo por egoísmo, quería que fuese con verdaderos motivos para hacerlo. - Respiro profundamente. - Tampoco estaba ni estoy seguro de cómo hacer el procedimiento de transformación. - Dijo avergonzado. - Y tuve 3 oportunidades para averiguarlo, mi condición de médico me las otorgo. Primero en Chicago, en ese tiempo, estaba presente la pandemia de la gripe española; una paciente llamada Elizabeth, me pidió que salvara a su hijo, Edward; de algún modo, ella sabía lo que yo era, después de algunos minutos, ella murió. - Su mirada denoto culpa. - Sabia que él chico estaba solo, su padre había muerto días antes; así que me dirigí al cuarto destinado a moribundos, pero el chico ya había muerto justo antes de que lograra llegar con él. - Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. - Años después, me reencontré con una mujer llamada Esme, la había atendido cuando era más joven, debido a una fractura en su pierna. - Sonrió con melancolía. - Ella era muy alegre. - Desapareció su sonrisa rápidamente. - Lo cual me tomo por sorpresa que se intentó suicidar saltando de un acantilado, su condición fue tan crítica, que la mandaron directamente a la morgue; yo escuché su corazón aún con vida, pero solo percibí sus últimos 3 latidos y murió; no tuve siquiera oportunidad de actuar. - Su expresión cambio a una más sombría. - La última ocasión, fue cuando percibí el olor a sangre fresca en un callejón, tenía la esperanza de encontrar a la víctima aún con vida; una mujer rubia, que fue golpeada y violada; supuestamente por su novio y sus amigos, pero ella murió desangrada, así que quedo el caso abierto. - Él estaba seguro que así había sido. - Luego de eso, decidí continuar con mi existencia en solitario; cambiando de ciudad cada cierto tiempo, hasta que volví aquí. - Concluyo Carlisle.

Bella no sabía que expresar ahora. - Tal vez, no era el destino de esas personas ser inmortales. - Tomo la mano de Carlisle en señal de consuelo. - No fue tu culpa que no lograras salvarlos. -

\- Es algo que lleve diciéndome por años, pero es difícil aceptarlo a la primera. - Respondió Carlisle con simpleza. - En fin, eso paso hace décadas, porque mi búsqueda ya finalizo. - Comento Carlisle cambiando de tema.

\- ¿Vas a convertirme? - Pregunto Bella con curiosidad y con una emoción similar al anhelo.

Carlisle la miro detenidamente. - ¿Realmente deseas eso? - Cuestiono con preocupación. - ¿Sabes al menos, lo que conlleva eso? - Bella permaneció callada. - Renunciarías a tu vida, a las posibilidades de crecer, de tener descendencia, verías a tus seres queridos morir. -

\- ¿Pero de que me sirve todo eso, si con ello me hace renunciar a ti? - Respondió con firmeza. - No me malinterpretes, amo mi vida tal y como es, pero no quiero perderte, quiero ser tu compañera de inmortalidad. - Su corazón se aceleró. - Yo te amo, no me imagino la vida sin ti. - Y era verdad, sentía un vacío en su ser, con tan solo imaginar que todo lo que ha vivido con Carlisle solo era un sueño cruel.

Carlisle se sintió cautivado por esas palabras. - De acuerdo, pero lo hare cuando cumplas 22 años. - Propuso el vampiro. - Aun tienes muchas cosas que disfrutar, no pienso arrebatártelas precipitadamente. - Miro a Bella decidido. - Pensaremos bien las cosas. - Y así, termino la conversación sobre la transformación de Bella, por el momento.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	9. CAPÍTULO 9 - ASESINATO

**¡Llegamos a más de 1000 views! ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9 - ASESINATO**

\- Bella, ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Carlisle? - Pregunto Charlie mientras él y Bella tomaban el desayuno.

\- Bien. - Tomo un poco de fruta. - A pesar de su trabajo y de mi estudio, hemos manejado bien las cosas. - Vio a su padre luciendo un rostro cansado. - ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti en tu trabajo? -

\- Un poco mal, debo de admitir que es un poco frustrante no encontrar rastro del animal que mato al guardia de seguridad. - Era como si el animal se hubiese esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

\- ¿Tienen idea de que animal pudo ser? -

\- No, las mordidas que le encontraron no parecían de algún animal que suele encontrarse aquí en Forks. - Dejo un momento su cuchara. - Carlisle fue quien reviso el cuerpo. -

Bella sospechaba que un vampiro ataco a aquel hombre, pero no podía decirle eso a su padre; Carlisle le explico que no debía decir nada de eso, que habría consecuencias graves para él y para ella.

\- Ojalá encuentren a ese animal, para que no mate a alguien más. - Dejo el tema de lado, era mejor no indagar con su padre.

Charlie tomo los trastos sucios para llevarlos al fregadero. - Hija, sé que tú y yo no hemos compartido mucho. - Se sonrojo un poco. - Pero espero que tú y Carlisle no lleven las cosas demasiado rápido. - Comento preocupado.

\- Papá. - Le sonrió con ternura. - No hemos hecho nada de eso, en serio. - Charlie le miro detenidamente. - Él me cuida, y me respeta. - Recibió un asentimiento de su padre. - Además, ambos tenemos planes, él conseguir mejores prestaciones en el hospital y yo terminar la escuela. - En cierta forma, era verdad, Carlisle quería que ella aprovechara cada segundo de su mortalidad.

\- Lo sé. - Mostro un poco de vergüenza. - Me alegra que tengan planes, pero. - Se detuvo un segundo. - Me asusta que mi niña preciosa salga con alguien. - Bella iba a hablar, pero Charlie la interrumpió. - Sé que Carlisle es una buena persona; pero ya sabes, la preocupación de un viejo sabueso. - Se rió avergonzado.

Bella solo atino a abrazarlo. - Papá, no tienes de que preocuparte, él no me apartara de ti. - Mintió a medias, sabía que ese era su presente actual pero el futuro sería distinto.

Se escuchó cuando un auto se estaciono a fuera de la casa y después unos golpecitos suaves provenientes de la puerta. - Ya llegó por ti. - Dijo Charlie con aceptación. - Solo cuídense. -

\- Siempre. - Sonrió Bella y salió de su casa; siendo recibida por los brazos de su novio.

-Buenos días, cariño. - La soltó y rápidamente, poso sus manos en el rostro de Bella cubriendo su vista, Carlisle se colocó detrás de ella. - Te tengo una sorpresa. - Dijo animado.

\- Genial, adoro las sorpresas. - Respondió Bella algo aturdida.

Fue guiada por el vampiro solo unos metros, pero Bella temía resbalarse o tropezar, se avergonzaba de esos desfiguros suyos, pero a Carlisle le encantaban.

\- Ok. - Se detuvieron. - Espero te guste. - Dijo Carlisle con tono dulce.

Sus manos abandonaron el rostro de Bella, ella dirigió su vista al frente, notando la presencia de un auto negro, que no era el mercedes de Carlisle. - Espera ¿Estas bromeando? - Dijo confundida, esperando una risa de burla que nunca llego.

\- No, creo que estoy siendo bastante serio en esto. - Respondió Carlisle con emoción. - Un Porsche panamera 4S AWD, solo para ti. - Abrazo a Bella por la espalda, cariñosamente.

\- Carlisle. - No sabía que decir o sentir.

\- Si no te gusta, te compro otro. - Ofreció él, despreocupadamente.

\- ¿Me estas regalando un auto y piensas que me pondré de criticona? - Respondió hilarante. - Me encanta, es solo que ya tengo mi camioneta. - Dijo Bella, señalándola.

\- Yo no desprecio tu camioneta. - Respondió sonriente. - Usa este auto, en lo que le das mantenimiento a tu camioneta; ya sabes, sus llantas están lisas, eso no es bueno, por como es el clima aquí en Forks. - Se escuchó un leve tosido, Charlie vio desde la entrada el regalo de Carlisle, le parecía demasiado, al igual que a Bella. - No te preocupes por los gastos, yo los cubro. - Le entrego las llaves.

\- No quiero molestarte con esto. - Señalo el espacio entre los dos. - Es demasiado. -

\- Nada es demasiado para ti. - Respondió Carlisle con alegría. - Te daría cualquier cosa que tú quisieras sin problemas, soy feliz complaciéndote. - La abrazo. - Además, quiero que estés lo mejor posible, nada debe pasarte. - Era un nuevo lado de él, protector hacia lo que sentía que era suyo, por primera vez en toda su existencia.

De pronto, se escucharon los teléfonos de Charlie y de Carlisle, sonaban casi a la par.

\- ¿Bueno? - Respondió Charlie.

\- Doctor Cullen ¿Cuál es la emergencia? - Contesto Carlisle formalmente.

Bella solo espero mientras veía las llamadas simultaneas, pudo notar que Charlie palidecía y se sostenía de la pared de la casa, como si acabara de perder la fuerza de sus piernas; y Carlisle, mostraba una expresión neutra.

\- Ok, voy en camino. - Dijo débilmente Charlie mientras finalizaba la llamada.

\- En 5 minutos estoy en el lugar. - Colgó Carlisle.

\- ¿Que sucedió? - Pregunto Bella preocupada mientras se acercaba a su padre.

Charlie la miro con lágrimas en los ojos. - Mi amigo Waylon Forge, fue asesinado; encontraron su cadáver en un bote. - Se dirigió a su camioneta con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

\- Carlisle. ¿De eso también fue tu llamada? - Pregunto rápidamente Bella.

\- Efectivamente, por eso mismo se comunicaron conmigo. - Tomo sus cosas del auto nuevo de Bella, se puso su bata. - Charlie, vamos juntos. - Solo recibió un leve asentimiento por el padre de Bella.

\- Voy con ustedes. - Dijo Bella al notar mal a su padre.

\- No bella, ve a tus clases. - Respondió Charlie con desanimo. - Estaré bien, solo necesito poner mis pensamientos en blanco. -

Carlisle se acercó a Bella y le beso la frente. - Hablamos más tarde. - Tomo sus hombros. - Yo cuidare de tu padre. - La soltó. - Lo mejor es que te distraigas, todo estará bien. - Se alejó de Bella y se subió a la camioneta de Charlie; ambos se fueron del lugar.

¿Cómo podía distraerse si había visto a su padre en un estado bastante malo? Definitivamente, hablaría con Carlisle.

Decidio irse ya a la escuela, de mala gana; ya que, sabía que sus amigos comenzarían a alardear sobre su auto nuevo; cosa que le interesaba menos en esos momentos.

\- ¡¿Arizona?! - Fue lo primero que escucho de Tyler y de Mike cuando bajo del auto. - ¿De dónde sacaste ese auto? - Pregunto con asombro Jessica.

\- Fue un regalo de Carlisle. - Se sonrojo. - En lo que mando mi camioneta a un taller para un mantenimiento. - Saco su mochila y cerro el auto.

Jessica negó divertida. - Se me hace que el doctor es tu sugar daddy, no tu novio. - Y aunque fuese una broma, Bella la miro mal.

\- ¡Jess! - La reprendió Ángela. - Ignórala, Bella. - Trato de suavizar las cosas. - ¿Invitaras al doctor Cullen a la fiesta? - Cambio de tema.

\- ¡Si! - Dijo Eric entusiasta. - Trae a tu pareja a la fiesta, es este próximo sábado. - Le dio un volante a Bella. - Recuerda, es de disfraces, habrá un concurso de parejas. -

\- Vale, lo invitare. - Recibió el volante. - Solo espero no se le presente ninguna emergencia. -

\- Por cierto, mañana, iremos a la push, después de clases. - Dijo Mike recordando la organización rápida que tuvieron antes de que llegara Bella.

\- ¿La push? - Pregunto Bella, no había escuchado de ese lugar.

\- Si, la push. - Respondió Eric, entonando el nombre con cierto ritmo. - Es una playa cercana, vamos ahí cuando recibimos calificaciones importantes. - Sonrió.

-Cierto, mañana recibiremos la nota sobre la investigación. - Recordó Bella el proyecto.

\- Puedes invitar a Carlisle. - Propuso Tyler.

\- ¡Claro! Sirve que nos regala autos también. - Bella rodo los ojos exasperada y los demás se rieron por las palabras de Jessica esta vez.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	10. CAPÍTULO 10 - RESTRICCIONES

**Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 10 - RESTRICCIONES**

\- No. - Fue la única respuesta que tuvo Bella de Carlisle al preguntarle si iba con ella a la Push.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Se sintió desconcertada. - Ni siquiera lo consideraste un segundo. - Se recargo en el sillón del consultorio de Carlisle.

Él estaba entre decirle o no, ya que el tratado especificaba que no debía exponer la naturaleza de los Quileute; y por desgracia, ellos eran amigos de los Swan. - Digamos que no soy bienvenido a ese lugar, ni parte de sus alrededores. -

\- ¿Por qué no? - Vio que Carlisle solo expreso en su mirada que no podía contar demasiado. - No lo necesito saber, ¿Verdad? -

\- Exactamente. - Respondió apenado. - Bella, hay cosas que no puedo decirte, hasta que seas como yo, meramente por protección. - Se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a ella. - Me gustaría contarte, en serio, pero no es el momento. -

\- Entonces, cuéntame lo que si pueda saber. - Replico ella un poco molesta, pero entendía que Carlisle tendría sus razones. - Necesito ser consiente de al menos una parte de la verdad. -

\- Tienes razón, te contare lo necesario, lo prometo. - Contesto Carlisle con total sinceridad.

Bella tomo valor y le pregunto finalmente lo que llevaba pensando desde la mañana. - ¿Fue un vampiro quien mato al guardia de seguridad y a Waylon Forge? -

\- Sí. - Pensó un momento. - Fueron 3, en realidad, las marcas eran distintas entre sí, pero coincidían en ambos cuerpos. -

\- ¿Eso no hará sospechar a los humanos? - Cuestiono preocupada.

\- Más de lo que me gustaría. - Carlisle se cruzó de brazos. - Están llamando demasiado la atención. - Tomo su bolígrafo para revisar cosas de su agenda. - Lo único que puedo hacer, es mentir sobre la verdadera naturaleza de las mordidas. -

\- ¿Por qué lo tienes que hacer? - Cuestiono Bella. - ¿Los conoces? -

Carlisle negó. - Son las reglas Bella, los humanos no pueden descubrir la verdad o habrá consecuencias. - La miro con un deje de oscuridad. - Los responsables serán castigados, no están siendo precavidos. -

Bella iba a preguntar quién o quienes los castigaría, pero ya sabía que era algo que no obtendría una respuesta clara. - De acuerdo, iré a Casa, no sé cómo este Charlie en estos momentos. - Se levantó de su lugar.

\- No muy bien. - Respondió Carlisle con empatía. - Tengo entendido que tu padre y Waylon tenían alrededor de 30 años conociéndose, fue un golpe muy duro. - Le dedico una mirada triste. - Le hará bien hablar contigo. - Bella solo asintió, Carlisle la abrazo y se besaron en señal de despedida. - Ve con tus amigos mañana, no te preocupes por mí. -

\- Pero ¿Si asistirás conmigo a la fiesta de disfraces? - No era algo que le llamara mucho la atención, pero quería pasar ese rato con Carlisle.

\- Por supuesto, iremos a Port Angeles para adquirir los disfraces. - Sonrió gentilmente. - ¿Tienes algo ya en mente? - Pregunto curioso.

\- Algo así. - Respondió Bella dudosa. - Pero lo discutiremos después. - Le sonrió y se besaron por última vez.

Bella al salir, recibió una despedida alegre por parte de Susana, y una que otra mirada curiosa de las enfermeras que se cruzó en el camino. Carlisle le había contado que varias por no decir todas, le tiraron insinuaciones, pero por obvias razones él no se acercó. En ese sentido, ella se sentía afortunada de tenerlo, aunque eso conllevara a una serie de complicaciones, pero ¿Qué relación no era complicada? Ella sabía de primera mano que las cosas no eran fáciles; Renée, Charlie y Phil eran el ejemplo perfecto. No reprochaba nada, pero reconocía los errores y aciertos de cada uno de ellos. Tal vez por eso su madre era tan liberal y su padre poseía una falsa autoridad que al final no negaba nada, a menos que fuese totalmente necesario; su relación con Carlisle era la prueba de ello.

Condujo hasta casa, seguía insegura por haber aceptado el auto, pero admitía que su camioneta si necesitaba ciertas mejoras. Vio la luz encendida de la sala de su casa, suponía que Charlie estaría ahí. Entro y efectivamente, Charlie estaba ahí, sentado en el sillón con una expresión de angustia.

\- Papá. - Soltó Bella para llamar la atención de su padre.

Charlie volteo, notando a penas la presencia de su hija. - Hola Bella, no sabía que ya habías llegado. -

\- A penas llegue. - Se sentó al lado de Charlie. - ¿Estas bien? - Sabía que no, y también sabía que era una pregunta estúpida.

\- Me gustaría decir que, si estoy bien, pero sería mentir. - Respondió Charlie mientras miraba a Bella con dolor. - Pude haber salvado a Waylon, pero no busque lo suficiente al animal que lo ataco. - Se culpaba en cada segundo desde que se enteró de su muerte. - Soy un fracaso. -

\- No digas eso papá. - Bella se sintió culpable. - No es tu culpa. - Abrazo a su padre. - Tú te has esforzado mucho en la búsqueda, además, pudo haber sido cualquier otra persona la que hubiese sufrido el destino de tu amigo. - Era solo un juego al azar de esos seres, por desgracia, Waylon fue la desafortunada persona.

\- Aun así, queda el sentimiento Bella. - Paso su mano en su rostro para quitar algún signo de cansancio. - No te preocupes, lo podre superar. - Se levantó del sillón. - Vamos a cenar fuera, creo que no estoy de ánimos para cocinar algo. - Sonrió levemente. - De por sí, no soy un gran cocinero. - Ambos salieron, ya tendrían tiempo para pensar las cosas.

Al día siguiente, Bella se fue con sus amigos a la Push. - ¡Sigo sin creer que sacáramos la nota máxima! - Expreso emocionado Mike.

\- Tuvieron suerte. - Dijo Jessica, celosa.

\- Nope, se llama trabajar con las mejores herramientas, Jess. - Respondió Eric.

\- Me alegra que hayan sido ustedes chicos. - Dijo Angela mientras se sentaba en una roca.

\- Todo fue gracias al libro que consiguió Bella. - Comento Mike. - Por cierto, Bella, ¿Qué opino el doctor sobre la fotografía? -

\- Se sorprendió, dijo que no sabía que su bisabuelo había vivido aquí en Forks. - Mintió, en realidad, cuando le mostró la foto, se regañó así mismo por ser tan descuidado. - Pensaba que su familia siempre residió en Alaska. -

\- Es una lástima que no haya venido hoy con nosotros, sería genial que nos contara algo más de su vida. - Comento Jessica con decepción.

\- Ya sabes, a veces las cosas en el hospital están un poco complicadas. - Mintió de nuevo. - Es un poco reservado de igual forma. -

\- ¿Ya te ha llevado a su casa? - Pregunto Tyler con cierto morbo.

\- No. - Negó Bella con una expresión neutra. - Llevamos las cosas con calma. - Se sentó junto con Angela. - Además, no quiere preocupar a Charlie. -

\- No creo que tengas un accidente con él, es médico, debe tener "cosas" para que puedan divertirse. - Comento Jessica con picardía.

Bella se sonrojo a más no poder. - Las relaciones son más que eso, chicos. - Se mordió el labio. - Él y yo tenemos otros intereses. -

\- Si tú lo dices. - Respondió Jessica, dando por terminado el tema. Prefiriendo ir por la búsqueda de madera, para crear una fogata; le habían contado a Bella, que, debido por la sal del mar, el fuego era de una tonalidad verdosa al momento de ser consumida la madera. Durante la recolección, Bella noto que, a lo lejos, estaba Jacob junto con Sam, Quil, Jared y Embry; lo que le llamo la atención, es que se veía distinto, ya no tenía el cabello largo, y ¿Tenía un tatuaje en su hombro? No llevaba camisa, por lo que notaba una marca oscura. Desde hace días, había percibido una actitud extraña por parte de Jacob, temía que estuviese en malos pasos. Decidió acercarse, pero Jacob pareció que la reconoció, se fue del lugar acompañado de sus amistades, Sam le dedico una mirada seria antes de irse.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	11. CAPÍTULO 11 - CENA

**Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11 - CENA**

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Bella? - Pregunto Mike al notarla bastante seria delante de la fogata.

\- No, todo está bien. - Respondió Bella avergonzada, al sentir la mirada de todos. - Solo estoy un poco cansada. - Era una vil mentira, lo de Jacob la estaba preocupando bastante; consideraba que debía hablar con Billy, al menos para saber si todo estaba bien o no.

\- Si, yo también estoy cansada. - Comento Ángela. - Lo bueno es, que mañana tenemos día libre, así podemos conseguir los disfraces para este sábado. -

\- ¿Ya tienen sus elecciones? - Pregunto Eric mientras comía un malvavisco.

\- Yo sí, pero será una sorpresa. - Dijo Mike mientras tomaba la bolsa de malvaviscos.

\- En ese caso, nadie dirá sus elecciones. - Respondió Jessica de forma misteriosa.

Después de un rato de platica todos tomaron sus pertenencias, Tyler los llevaría a sus respectivas casas, ya que tenía su camioneta.

Cuando llego a casa, encontró a Carlisle esperándola a fuera. - Veo que se tomó un tiempo para verte. - Comento Jessica, celosa.

\- Será mejor irnos. - Dijo Tyler sonriendo, sabía que Jess quería al doctor; y que a veces, los comentarios que soltaba la chica eran innecesarios.

\- Los veo luego. - Se despidió Bella, cerrando la puerta de la camioneta.

Carlisle les dedico una mirada de despedida, viendo cómo se alejaban los amigos de Bella.

\- ¿Qué tal te fue? - Carlisle la abrazo cariñosamente.

\- Pudo haber sido mejor. - Sonrió Bella, correspondiendo el abrazo. - Preguntaron mucho por ti, pero les dije que no habías ido, por asuntos del hospital. -

\- Realmente lo lamento. - Dijo apenado. - Pero te lo pienso recompensar. -

\- ¿Cómo? - Pregunto curiosa.

\- Te llevare a conocer mi territorio, quiero que veas lo que es tuyo. - Beso su coronilla.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Eso era nuevo, no suponía que fuese eso posible.

\- Tan seguro al igual de que te amo. - Respondió sin dudar. - Además, tú y tu padre me han abierto las puertas de su casa, lo menos que puedo hacer, es mostrarte mi hogar. -

\- Tú me has dado mucho más. - Bella lo beso, sintiendo que su corazón dejaría de latir por acaparar tanto amor hacia ese hombre. - Daría mi vida por ti, ya que, a tu lado, no es por ella que sigo respirando. -

Carlisle no podía creer que esa hermosa criatura, era la que lo hacía sentirse tan lleno de vida, su corazón había dejado de latir hace tantos siglos, pero juraría que percibía un calor tan fuerte como el sol dentro de su pecho. Ya todo era relativo, al lado de Bella; el tiempo junto a ella era efímero. - Yo soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. - La tomo de la cintura. - Te juro, que daría mi existencia con tal de que seas la mujer más feliz de todo el cosmos. - La beso nuevamente. - Para que estés a salvo, para que disfrutes de los placeres que se te puedan presentar. -

-Tú eres mi mayor placer. - Le sonrió con una extrema felicidad. - Ven, vamos dentro, Charlie debe estarnos esperando para cenar. - Rió levemente. - Aunque, tal vez, no te apetece mucho. -

Carlisle le mostro una sonrisa cómplice. - Solo por ti, me apetece todo. - Se tomaron de las manos, entraron a la casa.

\- Hola, chicos. - Saludo Charlie.

\- Hola, papá. - Bella lo abrazo.

\- Buenas noches, señor Swan. - Carlisle le correspondió el saludo. - Veo que estuvo un poco ocupado, hoy pienso encargarme de la cena de esta noche. - No percibía ningún aroma que indicara que hubo movimiento en la cocina. - Si no le molesta. - Sonrió amablemente.

Carlisle se ganó la mirada curiosa de Bella y Charlie asintió. - Muchas gracias, Carlisle, la verdad no he tocado la estufa en todo el día. - Se sentía muy cansado. - Casi acabo de llegar a casa, realmente en lo último que pensé fue en la cena. - El vampiro le sonrió comprensivo y se dirigió a la cocina, examino los gabinetes, encontrando los ingredientes necesarios para lo que planeaba preparar. Charlie se dispuso a desocupar el comedor y Bella se acercó a Carlisle.

\- No pensé que supieras cocinar. - Lo comento, al ver al vampiro trabajar con total destreza, que le provocaba cierta envidia; ella hubiese tirado varios utensilios y provocado un pequeño incendio.

\- Bueno, en ocasiones, tuve que trabajar como asistente de cocina mientras estudiaba; así que, no se me da mal cocinar. - Lo hacía solo por diversión en aquellos tiempos, ahora lo haría, con tal de cuidar de Bella.

Después de varios minutos, la cena estaba lista; Bella y Charlie habían acomodado la mesa con los respectivos cubiertos. Carlisle había cocinado lasaña de pollo con espinaca.

\- Oh dios. - Charlie había sido el primero en probar la comida. - Esto esta delicioso. - Se llevó otro bocado más grande a la boca esta vez.

Bella probo también, era verdad, si Carlisle no se dedicaba a ejercer medicina, seguramente sería un excelente cocinero en uno de esos restaurantes de gran prestigio. - Esto sabe a gloria. -

\- Me alegra que les gustara, temía que no fuese de su agrado. - Pillo una pequeña porción, contento.

\- Creo que, a partir de hoy, serás tú el que cocine en esta casa. - Tomo otra porción de lasaña. - Yo solo sirvo comida de prisionero. - Todos rieron por esa comparación.

La cena transcurrió con varias risas y elogios sinceros. Así que esto era de lo que se perdía Carlisle, el contacto familiar, el cariño de personas que lo valoraban, la compañía de alguien que lo amaba con pasión. Definitivamente, no cambiaría esto por nada.

\- Debo irme ya. - Carlisle se había ofrecido en lavar los trastos, cosa que se lo negó totalmente Charlie, eso ya hubiese sido un abuso, esa fue la respuesta del policía. - Mañana paso por ti, Bella. -

\- ¿A dónde piensan ir? - Pregunto Charlie algo celoso.

\- Iremos a Port Angeles, te había comentado que pasado mañana habrá una fiesta por parte de la escuela. - Aclaro Bella. - Así que iremos ahí, para conseguir unos disfraces, ya que habrá un concurso. -

\- Así es. - Sonrió Carlisle, apoyando el comentario de su novia.

\- De acuerdo. - Respondió Charlie a regañadientes. - Que pases linda noche Carlisle, y de nuevo, gracias por esta cena. - Agradeció por quinta vez.

\- No hay de que, lo repetiría de nuevo con gusto. - Abrazo a Bella. - Te veo mañana. -

\- No te vayas. - Susurro Bella, Carlisle le había contado de su capacidad de escuchar todo con claridad; a pesar de la distancia y del volumen. - Por favor. -

Carlisle solo la miro con cariño, se despidió de Charlie y se alejó de la casa de Bella, lo suficiente para que creyera que se había marchado. Después de algunos minutos, se coló en el cuarto de la chica.

\- Carlisle. - Le recibió sorprendida. - No sabía que podías entrar así. -

\- No quise hacerlo antes. - Aclaro, inundándose con el aroma de Bella. - No deseaba incomodarte. - Examino la habitación con interés, encontró acogedor el lugar.

Bella se sentó en su cama, viendo como Carlisle observaba maravillado su habitación; ella sentía que no tenía gran cosa. - Sé que no es mucho, pero es perfecto para mí. - Dijo con simpleza.

Carlisle sonrió cálidamente. - Para ti, todo es perfecto. - La miro detenidamente, con amor en su mirada. - Es lo que me encanta de ti, que puedes ver perfección incluso donde no lo hay. - Se sentó al lado de Bella.

Ella poso su mano en el rostro de Carlisle, este cerro sus ojos, disfrutando del contacto. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron, formando una sensación agradable para ambos. - No me gusta restarle valor a las cosas, todo es útil y bello según tu sentir. - Se acercó a él. - Apreciar lo que ofrecen los demás por ti, es lo que realmente debe importar. - Se besaron de nuevo.

Carlisle poso sus manos con total adoración sobre la cintura de Bella, atrayéndola más a él. El deseo estaba creciendo más y más, que ahora cualquier propuesta parecía buena idea. - Yo te aprecio más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. - Beso su cuello, sintiendo el pulso de su sangre; tan tentador, tan atrayente. - Bella, creo que lo mejor, es que me vaya ahora. - Sintió como Bella le besaba la mejilla con cariño.

\- Lo siento. - Se disculpó. - Solo quería que pasaras la noche conmigo. - Había olvidado que tal vez Carlisle, tendría alguna responsabilidad que atender. - Obvio, nada comprometedor. - Rió por su comentario que podría mal interpretarse a pesar de la aclaración.

\- Si eso quieres, me quedo. - Le respondió con una sonrisa tonta.

Vio como Bella se acomodaba en su cama, después de haberse cambiado en el baño. Él se posiciono a su lado, acostándose con delicadeza, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo que tomar aquella posición; era extraño pero agradable. Después de un rato, noto cuando ella se durmió, percibiendo el cambio de respiración; el sonido era agradable, lo calmaba demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente, Carlisle se había ido a casa, para asearse y cambiar de vestimenta; cuando regreso a casa de Bella, ella ya estaba despierta, al igual que Charlie. Por lo que opto, por entrar de la forma tradicional, claro, Charlie le comento sorprendido que no esperaba verlo tan temprano, él solo le dijo que, era mejor ir temprano a Port Angeles, para conseguir buenos disfraces; cosa que convenció al padre de Bella.

\- No supe cuando te fuiste. - Le comento Bella, cuando estaban de camino a aquella ciudad.

\- No quise despertarte, esperaba regresar antes de que despertaras. - Admitió. - Tenía que lucir distinto, para no hacer sospechar a tu padre. - Sonrió. - Aunque, escucharte dormir, fue de lo más relajante en mi vida; no quería separarme de ti en ningún momento. - Eso provoco un sonrojo por parte de Bella.

El resto del camino, se mantuvieron en un silencio tranquilizante; cuando llegaron a Port Angeles, fueron a varias tiendas hasta que consiguieron los disfraces que más les habían convencido. Mientras se probaron a algunos, uno le pareció divertido a Carlisle, consistía del Conde Drácula y de su condesa; él y Bella se habían puesto colmillos falsos y pupilentes rojos.

\- Esto es bastante irónico. ¿No crees? - Comento Bella al verse en el espejo.

\- Es más realista de lo que crees. - Se colocó detrás de ella. - Excepto los colmillos, en realidad son bastante inútiles e incomodos. - Comento con un leve aire de desagrado.

\- Los ojos. - Le miro con interés. - ¿Así tuviste los ojos al principio? -

\- Si. - Confeso. - Debo admitir, que fue lo que más me horrorizaba de mi apariencia. - Se quitó los colmillos falsos. - No sabes qué alivio fue para mí, al percatarme que cambiaron de color por la dieta. -

Esta era una imagen clara para Bella, que no le hubiese asustado ver a Carlisle en un estado real de esa apariencia; se sentía extraña, pero juraría, que no le hubiese molestado ser su alimento, con tal de solo verlo segundos antes de su inminente muerte. Pero él era diferente, y eso era aún mejor, podía tenerlo más de unos segundos, lo tendría por mucho tiempo, más de lo que podría contar e imaginar.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	12. CAPÍTULO 12 - FIESTA

**Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 12 - FIESTA**

\- ¿Estas realmente seguro de esto? - Pregunto Bella a Carlisle, mientras terminaban de arreglarse para la fiesta.

\- Totalmente. - Tomo a Bella por los hombros, para ver sus reflejos ante el espejo del baño. - Claro, quizá no es acuerdo a las fechas, pero es competente para el concurso. - Sonrió.

Ambos optaron por los disfraces de Víctor y Emily del "Cadáver de la novia", ya que, era temática para parejas, a fin de cuentas. Carlisle ya tenía su piel pálida, así que, con un poco de sombra hizo el acabado en los ojos y labios; también usaba lentes de contacto negras y una peluca para la cabellera obscura. Bella lo encontraba elegante por el traje del personaje. Aunque, para ella, fue más complicado, usar todo ese maquillaje para lucir una piel azul. Claro que, Carlisle, encontraba divertido que ella interpretara a alguien muerto, es decir, él era el verdadero muerto en la relación.

\- Bueno, será mejor irnos. - Dijo Bella algo nerviosa.

Carlisle la detuvo tomándola de su brazo. - Si quieres, no asistimos; no quiero que estés incomoda. - Tenía la impresión de que Bella no era muy fan de eventos como ese.

\- No, si quiero ir; es decir, contigo si me apetece ir. - Se corrigió así misma, en otras circunstancias, hubiese huido de la ciudad con tal de no asistir a esa fiesta.

Carlisle sonrió con ternura. - Entonces, si yo me hubiese negado, ¿No habrías asistido? - La miro con genuina curiosidad. - Estoy seguro de que tienes varios admiradores Bella, más de uno te habría invitado. - Para él, era evidente que, si no se hubiese cruzado con Bella, ella encontraría a un compañero fácilmente.

\- Mis amigos me hubiesen invitado. - Sabía que Mike y Eric querían salir con ella, pero pensaba que ellos ya tenían a sus parejas, Jessica y Angela. - Pero no soy alguien con quien querrían salir, si supieran como soy realmente. - Respondió avergonzada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Carlisle pregunto con un poco de seriedad.

Respondió aún más avergonzada. - Soy demasiado torpe, insegura e irrazonable. - Miro a Carlisle con una expresión que el vampiro no supo descifrar. - Tú siempre me miras con tanta adoración, como si fuese la mujer maravilla, pero soy solo yo. -

Carlisle se acercó a Bella, para tomarla del mentón, y así lo viera directamente a los ojos. - Mi vida, eres una mujer increíble, lo que consideras defectos son solo algunas cualidades que te hacen ser tú; pero tienes más cualidades que te complementan, eres inteligente, valiente y, sobre todo, amable; ellos lo saben. - Eso sentía que la definía más, de otra forma ¿Cómo estaría ella con él, sabiendo lo que realmente era?

\- No pensé que creyeras eso de mí. - Se sentía pequeña, no creía merecerse a alguien como Carlisle.

\- Creo eso y más, que no podría expresarlo en palabras. - Se besaron levemente, para no arruinar el maquillaje. - Vámonos, el veneno ya está disolviendo los lentes de contacto. - Tenía varios pares para reemplazar los que se fuesen echando a perder.

Bajaron a la planta inferior, encontrando a Charlie en la entrada. - Vaya, chicos. - Los miro detenidamente. - Si no consiguen el primer lugar, significa que los jueces fueron comprados. - Se ganó una carcajada por parte de Carlisle.

\- Deséenos suerte, señor Swan. - Respondió Carlisle animado.

\- Carlisle, puedes decirme Charlie, me haces sentir más viejo al decirme señor. - Realmente sentía mucha confianza por el doctor, ya las formalidades le parecían innecesarias.

\- De acuerdo. - Sonrió en respuesta.

\- Nos vamos papá, ¿Estarás aquí en la noche? - Su padre ya había regresado a su trabajo después del asunto del asesinato.

\- No, hoy trabajare horas extra, tomare el turno de noche. - Dejo sus llaves en un tazón. - Debo ayudar en todo lo posible para encontrar a ese animal. - Carlisle miro disimuladamente a Bella, ella solo negó de la misma forma.

\- Esperemos lo encuentren para evitar más perdidas, Charlie. - Comento Carlisle para darle esperanzas, aunque supiera que los Vulturi serían los que encontrarían a los culpables.

\- Ok, mucha suerte, papá. - Tomo su bolso. - Cualquier cosa, tengo mi teléfono. - Charlie solo asintió.

Bella y Carlisle se subieron al Porsche después de salir de casa, Carlisle conduciría por petición de Bella. - ¿Es posible que Charlie los encuentre? - Era su miedo, un escenario donde su padre encontraría a los vampiros y se transformara en su próxima víctima.

\- Yo espero que no. - Comenzó a conducir. - Aparentemente, atacan a individuos que están en circunstancias solitarias, Charlie siempre está acompañado y, además, mi aroma servirá de advertencia. -

\- ¿Tu aroma? - Para ella, el aroma de Carlisle era atrayente, ¿No serviría de incentivo para atraer a los vampiros en lugar de ser una protección?

\- Si, ya que paso mucho tiempo con ustedes, mi aroma está impregnada en sus pieles y ropa; si los atacantes encuentran a Charlie, sabrán que están metiéndose con otro vampiro que puede destruirlos, ya sea, porque tengo intenciones de convertirlo o porque lo quiero para comer. - Al menos, eso aprendió cuando se encontró a varios de sus conocidos inmortales, varias veces pensaron que era una amenaza.

\- Me alegra saber que no planeas hacer ninguna de esas 2 cosas. - Miro a Carlisle con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto que no. - Redujo un poco la velocidad. - Bella, sé que falta tiempo para cuando te transforme, pero te pido que lo reconsideres. - La miro atentamente.

\- ¿Te estas arrepintiendo? - Se sintió confundida, se supone que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos.

\- No. - Tomo el volante con un poco más de fuerza. - Es solo, que perderás a tu padre por mi culpa, perderás tu vida tal y como la llevas ahora. - Llegaron a la escuela que estaba adornada para la ocasión. - No quiero ser egoísta, te amo, pero no quiero arrebatarte todo eso. -

\- Carlisle. - Le tomo la mano. - Yo estoy dispuesta a todo solo para estar a tu lado, claro, no significa que no me duela la idea de dejar a mis padres, de dejar a mis amigos. - Tomo la mejilla de Carlisle. - Pero sé que mi lugar es contigo. -

Carlisle coloco su mano sobre la mano de Bella, mientras tocaba su rostro. - Mi lugar es contigo. - Repitió las mismas palabras de ella. - Es momento de salir, iré a estacionar el auto. - Se bajó del vehículo para abrirle la puerta a Bella. - Espérame aquí, en lo que encuentro lugar. -

\- Vale. - Respondió Bella mientras Carlisle se subía de nuevo al auto y se retiraba.

\- Bella. - Escucho su nombre de alguien inesperado para ella.

\- Jacob. - Le contesto con alegría y sorpresa. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

\- Bueno, no vine por las mismas razones que tú. - Sonrió de oreja a oreja. - Luces increíble, pero no es Halloween. -

\- Lo sé, pero es un concurso de parejas, y este disfraz nos convenció a Carlisle y a mí. - Noto que Jacob puso mala cara cuando menciono a Carlisle. - Pero bueno, eso no importa, mírate, ¿Cuántos esteroides te has metido? - Dijo ella divertida, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupada por él.

Jacob ignoro el comentario. - Bella, sé que tal vez no me incumbe, pero vengo a advertirte de algo. - Ella no dijo nada, esperando que continuara. - Debes alejarte de... - Tomo un respiro para evitar decir "chupasangre". - de Carlisle. - Pronuncio el nombre con mucho esfuerzo.

Bella puso una mirada inexpresiva, analizando lo que acababa de escuchar. - Curiosamente, yo te iba a decir que te alejaras de Sam y su grupito. - Se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de Jacob. - Desde que te juntas con él, has cambiado, te tatuaste, te cortaste el cabello, y luego andas sin camisa como si no hiciese frio en este lugar. - Se alejó un poco de él. - Creo que quien tiene malas compañías eres tú. -

No continuaron la plática, ya que apareció Carlisle, con una actitud precavida. - ¿Está todo bien? - Había escuchado todo y era consciente del estado actual de Jacob.

\- No pasa nada, Jacob ya se iba. - Jacob solo arrugo la nariz con fastidio y se fue, sin despedirse de Bella. - No lo entiendo, Billy y Jacob actúan negativamente siempre que hablo de ti. - Ella se sentía mal por las acciones de ambos.

\- Eso no importa Bella. - Le tomo de la mano. - Ya vamos dentro, seguramente nos están esperando. - Había notado que los amigos de Bella los esperaban en la entrada.

Jessica y Mike se disfrazaron de Daphne y Fred de Scooby-Doo; Eric y Angela del hombre araña y Mary Jane; y Tyler se disfrazó de Blade.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Al fin llegas Arizona! - Comento Mike al ver a la pareja recién llegada.

\- Hola chicos. - Saludo con un poco de pena. - Por cierto, sé que no es necesaria la presentación, pero, Carlisle, ellos son Angela, Jessica, Eric, Mike y Taylor. - Carlisle les saludo a todos con una sonrisa.

\- Es un placer conocerlos, Bella me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. - Comento formalmente.

\- Y ella de usted. - Respondió Angela.

\- Bueno, la fiesta ya comenzó hace rato, será mejor mezclarnos para que los jueces vean nuestros disfraces. - Dijo animado Eric.

Todos entraron, la música sonaba en el lugar, las luces normales estaban apagadas para que la iluminación especial deslumbrara el sitio. Antes de llegar directamente al baile, había un par de estudiantes tomando fotografías a las parejas.

\- ¿Nos tomamos la foto? - Pregunto Bella dudosa a Carlisle, no deseaba causarle problemas.

\- Claro. - Respondió con simpleza.

\- Ok, sonrían por favor. - Pidió uno de los estudiantes, mientras enfocaba la lente de la cámara; el flash hizo acto de presencia, indicando que fue tomada la foto. - Listo, las fotos estarán disponibles en la página de la escuela. -

Cuando se integraron al baile, Carlisle levanto levemente a Bella para posicionarla encima de sus pies. - Sé que no quieres pisarme, así que, bailaremos juntos. - Bella se ruborizo, claro que, a causa del maquillaje, eso no se notó. Él, la tomo de la cintura y ella de los hombros.

\- Dudo mucho que pudiera lastimarte. - Respondió ella divertida.

\- Esa no era mi preocupación. - Admitió Carlisle. - ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? -

\- Más de lo que me gustaría admitir. - Sintió la mirada de los demás sobre ellos. - Parece que seremos el centro de atención. -

\- Eso no me importa. - Respiro su aroma dulce. - Aunque admito que siento celos. -

\- ¿Celos? - ¿En qué sentido podría ser eso posible?

\- Los humanos son tan increíbles, tienen muchas posibilidades, pero no lo saben; me ven a mí, como un ángel, que quieren estar cerca de mí; pero no se dan cuenta de que conmigo, hay un estancamiento total, aun así, te envidian; ellos pueden darte mejores cosas que yo y por eso siento celos. - La miro directamente a los ojos. - No puedo brindarte calor, no puedo brindarte caricias realmente satisfactorias, no puedo besarte como para quitarnos el aliento a ambos, no puedo darte familia. - Dio una vuelta. - Ellos si pueden. -

\- Pero cuando me cambies, podremos tener algunas de esas cosas. - Respondió dulcemente. - Además, si me brindas esas cosas. - Carlisle la miro confundido. - Eres frio, pero cuando estoy contigo, mi ser siente una calidez extraña; tus caricias son lo mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida; tus besos me dejan sin aliento y aun así quiero seguir saboreándolos; y, tú, ya eres mi familia, toda la que necesito. - Escucho el corazón de Bella a mil por hora, y juraría, que, si él fuese humano, ya hubiese sufrido un infarto por sentir una sensación similar.

\- ¿Cómo no te conocí antes? - Se sentía afortunado, definitivamente, amaba a esa mujer con locura.

De repente, la música finalizo y uno de los jueces hablo por medio de un micrófono. - Buenas tardes a todos, agradecemos a todos por su presencia a esta fiesta para celebración de clausura de bimestre; como todos sabrán, gracias al aporte de algunos estudiantes, se llevará a cabo un concurso de disfraces, antes de mencionar a los nominados, hacemos mención de que al final todos son ganadores y no precisamente por el disfraz, sino porque todos con su esfuerzo y dedicación han llegado hasta aquí con sus estudios, por lo que pido un fuerte aplauso para todos ustedes, estudiantes. - Se llenó el auditorio de aplausos, silbidos y varios gritos de victoria. - Bien, mi compañera hará mención de los nominados. -

\- Todos los participantes hicieron un buen trabajo, y fue una decisión muy complicada, pero tenemos a 3 parejas que pueden llevarse el honor del triunfo. - Puso un volante delante de ella para leerlo. - Los primeros nominados son: La princesa Leah y Han solo de "Star Wars" - Hubo varios aplausos en lo que la pareja pasaba al estrado. - Los siguientes nominados son Fred y Daphne de "Scooby-Doo" - Mike y Jessica brincaron de emoción y se dirigieron rápidamente al estrado. - Y, por último, pero no menos importantes, Víctor y Emily del "Cadáver de la novia". - Bella tomo la mano de Carlisle con fuerza, solo para no caerse de la impresión, Carlisle le sonrió y la condujo al estrado mientras todos aplaudían.

Hablo otro juez. - Sus disfraces son admirables, y admitimos que nos dejaron sin aliento por su esfuerzo. - Paso un pañuelo por su frente para retirarse el sudor. - Por lo que, el público será el que determine a los ganadores por medio de sus aplausos y exclamaciones. -

La juez tomo de nuevo la palabra. - Les deseamos mucha suerte. - Se posiciono delante de la princesa Leah y Han solo. - Un aplauso muy caluroso si los ganadores deberían ser ellos. - Los aplausos resonaron en el lugar, con suficiente fuerza para dejar en claro, que podrían ganar. Luego la juez, se posiciono delante de Jessica y Mike. - Un aplauso fuerte si ellos deben ser los ganadores. - Resonaron los aplausos, pero más bajos que la pareja anterior; luego camino hasta Bella y Carlisle. - Un aplauso si esta pareja debe ser la ganadora. - Los aplausos fueron más fuertes esta vez, e incluso, hubo varios silbidos.

Hablo de nuevo el primer juez. - Ustedes han decidido. - Saco unas medallas para los ganadores. - Los ganadores son la pareja de Víctor y Emily. - De nuevo hubo aplausos, Bella y Carlisle recibieron las medallas, los demás nominados recibieron chocolates como premio de consolación.

Pasaron un par de horas, todos los estudiantes bailaban, tomaban aperitivos o algunas bebidas, algunos tenían alcohol escondido.

Carlisle, Bella, Jessica, Angela y Taylor se sentaron en una mesa cerca de los baños, para tener una conversación más tranquila; Mike y Eric fueron por más comida para los estudiantes.

\- Carlisle, ¿Por qué escogiste ser doctor? - Pregunto Jessica.

\- Me gusta ayudar a la gente, y que mejor forma siendo médico. - Tomo un sorbo de su bebida. - Siento que realmente hago un cambio. -

\- Yo no podría, tanta sangre, me desmayaría en cada momento. - Comento Angela imaginándose como doctora.

\- ¿Tú estudiarías eso, Arizona? - Pregunto Tyler a Bella.

\- No, creo que siendo yo doctora, mis pacientes no estarían a salvo si los atiendo. - Negó divertida, todos sonrieron por la respuesta.

\- Vengo en un momento. - Se levantó Carlisle. - Les encargo a Bella. - Se retiró a los baños, Bella sabía que Carlisle iría a cambiarse los lentes de contacto.

\- Creo que tomar mucho de esta cosa fue una mala decisión. - Se levantó también Jessica de su asiento y se dirigió también a los baños. Dejo a sus amigos platicando, en realidad, se acercaría a Carlisle.

Carlisle estaba frente el lavabo retirándose los lentes de contacto, escucho los pasos de Jessica, la miro a través del espejo. - Jessica, este es el baño de caballeros. - Le sonrió amablemente.

\- Eso lo sé. - Se acercó a él. - Solo que quería hablar contigo en privado. -

Carlisle volteo para mirarla de frente. - ¿Por qué? -

Ella se acercó más a él. - Dime la verdad ¿Qué viste en Bella? -

Carlisle sonrió de lado, debía imaginar que Jessica podría preocuparse por Bella. - Bueno, no quiero ser grosero, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. - Era algo bastante personal para él. - No te preocupes por ella. - Estaba dispuesto a terminar la conversación cuando Jessica se le abalanzo y lo beso, él la aparto con toda la delicadeza posible.

\- ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? - Ella había visto a Carlisle mucho tiempo atrás, y no entendía como alguien como Bella lo conquisto en pocos días y ella no pudo ni acercarse a él.

Carlisle había captado la esencia del alcohol en Jessica. - Estas ebria, mejor vete con los demás, hare de cuenta que esto no paso. - De repente, noto que Taylor había visto la escena.

\- No, Carlisle, yo me la llevare. - Taylor tomo a Jessica por los hombros, se sentía decepcionado de la chica, al menos sabía que Carlisle era alguien fiel. - Lo lamento tanto. -

\- ¡No, déjame! - La chica trato de soltarse del agarre. - ¡Necesito saberlo! -

Carlisle suspiro y se fue incomodo de los baños, Bella noto su cambio de ánimo. - ¿Está todo bien? -

Trato de tranquilizarse. - Todo está bien, es solo que tal vez te cause algún problema con tu amiga Jessica. - Respondió apenado.

Angela negó para sí misma, ya se imaginaba que pudo pasar. - Tranquilo Carlisle, ella estará bien. - Se levantó de su asiento para ir a hablar con Jessica.

\- ¿Te dijo algo malo? - Pregunto Bella preocupada. - ¿Sabe tu secreto? -

\- No, no. - Negó rápidamente. - Me siguió al baño y me beso. - Se pasó la mano para quitarse el maquillaje de la boca. - Lo lamento tanto Bella, no alcance a reaccionar para evitarlo. -

Bella se levantó para calmarlo. - Esta bien, no fue tu culpa. - Tomo su bolsa. - Vámonos a casa, dejemos que las cosas se calmen. - Le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva antes de marcharse.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	13. CAPÍTULO 13 - VISITA

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, ya ha alcanzado los 2,000 views esta historia!**

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13 - VISITA**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella había recibido varios mensajes de disculpa por parte de Jessica, pero prefería ignorarlas por el momento; no sabía que pensar de su "amiga", suponía que lo mejor, era la distancia, para que reflexionaran mejor las cosas.

Carlisle hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, entrando por la ventana. - Buenos días, cariño. - Se sentó en la cama de Bella.

\- Buenos días. - Le sonrió mientras se retiraba un mechón de cabello. - Creí que te vería más tarde. - Pensaba que Carlisle estaría en el hospital, laborando.

\- De hecho, te había prometido que te enseñaría mi hogar, así que iremos a mi territorio. - Bella le miro sorprendida. - ¿Qué te parece? -

\- ¿No hay ningún problema con tu trabajo? - El día anterior había tomado ese día como descanso, pero no quería causarle problema alguno.

\- Bueno, pedí todo este fin de semana como vacaciones. - Sonrió. - Cosa que alegro al director del hospital, estaba comenzando a preocuparse de que no descansara lo suficiente. - Recordaba cada ocasión que recibía una reprimenda por no retirarse del hospital, claro, él no sentía cansancio alguno, pero sus compañeros temían que se desmayara por el agotamiento.

\- En ese caso, debo arreglarme. - Se levantó de la cama.

\- Te espero abajo. - Salió de la habitación, dándole privacidad.

En mientras, le prepararía el desayuno a Bella, a los pocos minutos, escucho cuando Charlie llego a casa.

\- ¡Ah! Hola Carlisle. - Dejo las llaves sobre la mesa. - Buenos días, no esperaba verte aquí. -

\- Buenos días, Charlie. - Deposito unos waffles en un plato. - Espero no te moleste, vine por Bella, quiero que conozca mi casa. - Comenzó a exprimir unas naranjas.

Charlie se puso serio. - ¿Solos? - No quería sonar muy cerrado, pero no le agradaba mucho la idea.

Carlisle le sonrió. - Si gustas, puedes acompañarnos. - Charlie negó rápidamente.

\- Solo te la encargo mucho. - Comenzó a arreglar la mesa para el desayuno. - Además, no creo que Bella quiera que les quite su privacidad. -

Carlisle coloco los últimos waffles en el plato y termino de llevar las cosas a la mesa. - Yo la cuidare. - Vio que Charlie asintió. - Charlie, sé que pedirte que no te preocupes es pedir demasiado, pero le aseguro que mis intenciones con Bella son serias. - Escucho como dejo de respirar por un par de segundos. - Así que, me gustaría saber si tengo su total permiso de continuar con su hija. -

Charlie se sorprendió por las palabras de Carlisle, eso era bastante formal, pensaba que nadie hacia ese tipo de peticiones. - Supongo que quien debe decidir eso, es Bella. - Carraspeo un poco. - Sé que ella es feliz contigo, no lo admite, pero extrañaba su antigua vida en Phoenix, pero desde que te conoce, se siente más cómoda aquí en Forks. - Carlisle sintió un calor agradable en su pecho, no sabía que su presencia había causado ese efecto en la vida de la chica.

Bella llego al comedor, había escuchado eso último en la conversación, se sentía pillada como un niño en una travesura, Carlisle le dedico una mirada de total cariño. - Olvidaste mencionar que has sido tú de gran apoyo para que me adaptara a la ciudad, papá. - Charlie le sonrió.

\- También eso. - Todos se sentaron a desayunar, Carlisle se planteó no solo transformar a Bella, también a Charlie; no se perdería esta unión personal.

Después de un rato, Carlisle y Bella salieron para dirigirse a la casa del vampiro.

\- Bella, cariño. - Abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara Bella al vehículo. - Quiero hablar contigo de algo serio. - Bella asintió, Carlisle se subió al auto y comenzó a manejar. - Durante el desayuno, disfrute mucho de la relación que tenemos, Charlie, tú y yo. - Bella asintió de nuevo. - Así que, quería saber ¿Quieres que lo cambie también? -

Bella pestañeo un par de veces, no había pensado en la posibilidad siquiera. - ¿Realmente quieres eso? - Se sobo las manos. - Es decir, me agrada la idea, pero eso conlleva a una responsabilidad mayor, además, Charlie debería saber de tu verdadero ser, primero. - Suspiro. - Pero, creo que quien debe decidir eso, es él, no quiero quitarle el derecho a elegir. - No deseaba ser egoísta, claro que quería que su padre permaneciera en su vida.

\- Es curioso que pienses lo mismo que yo pienso sobre cambiarte a ti. - Sonrió de lado. - Pero tienes razón, discúlpame, me he dejado llevar con mis ideas, no lo cambiare. -

El resto del camino permanecieron en silencio, Bella observaba cada vez más árboles, estaban saliendo de Forks. Sin embargo, después de un par de minutos, comenzó a divisar una casa entre el bosque, en realidad, no podría denominarla como una simple casa, era una mansión.

\- Ya estamos cerca. - Dijo Carlisle animado. Se estacionaron, Carlisle salió con total destreza del auto y al instante le abrió la puerta a Bella. - Aquí es, cariño. -

Bella le miro sorprendida. - Ahora veo porque todas quieren salir contigo, matarían por vivir en un lugar así. - Recordó las palabras de Ángela cuando hablo sobre lo cotizado que era Carlisle.

Carlisle se rió levemente. - Por eso mismo, me establecí aquí, evito que me acosen. - Tomo la mano de Bella. - Ven. - La condujo dentro del lugar, veía emocionado cada reacción de Bella.

Bella observaba como estaba constituida la casa, mayormente con cristales en lugar de muros; decorada con varios cuadros y muebles antiguos, haciendo juego con artefactos más recientes, como el reproductor de música, un televisor de pantalla plana. Se detuvo al visualizar una cruz de madera en el pilar de la escalera, la madera lucía un tono más opaco debido al tiempo. - Sé que no todas las supersticiones de los vampiros son reales, pero me extraña encontrar esto aquí. -

\- Era de mi padre. - Bella le miro avergonzada. - No afectan las cruces obviamente, pero los humanos querían tener una mínima esperanza para defenderse de nosotros. - Toco la cruz con total apreciación. - Mi padre tallo esto para los fieles creyentes. - Recordó cuando era más joven, viendo a su padre trabajando con la madera, mientras él se escondía detrás de la puerta, ya que era la hora de dormir. - Lo tome después de enterarme de que había muerto, lo había extrañado a pesar de las diferentes ideologías que teníamos. - Fue una época difícil para él, en ese entonces, se aborrecía así mismo, y sabía que, si se acercaba a su padre, lo terminaría matando debido a la sed.

\- ¿Nunca pensaste en hablarle de nuevo? - Era una duda que surgió cuando Carlisle hablo de su pasado anteriormente.

\- No. - Soltó la cruz. - Él ya me había dado por muerto, así que, si aparecía, revelaría la naturaleza de los vampiros, y no tendría más opción que matarlo, ya que convertirlo, no era una opción. - Sonrió con tristeza. - Eso era lo mejor, que continuara su existencia como debía ser, como humano. - Miro de nuevo a Bella con una expresión nuevamente animada. - Vamos, te mostrare el resto de la casa, luego, los límites de mi territorio. - Bella no dejaba de sorprenderse por la decoración, y se detuvo viendo un cuadro donde había 4 personas, y reconoció a uno de ellos, era Carlisle.

\- ¿Ese eres tú? - Visualizo a las otras 3 personas con sumo interés.

\- Si. - Ya era momento que lo supiera. - Era cuando pase tiempo con los Vulturi. -

\- ¿Los Vulturi? - Era la primera vez que los mencionaba.

\- Los Vulturi, el aquelarre líder. - Señalo la pintura. - Aro, Marcus y Caius, son los líderes de nuestra comunidad, muy civilizados a comparación de los primeros vampiros que conocí en mi nueva vida. - Aun le sorprendía su encuentro con ellos hace siglos. - Pase unas décadas con ellos, ya que eran amantes del conocimiento y las artes. -

\- ¿Por qué te separaste de ellos? - Si Carlisle los encontró, no entendía porque estaba solo en primer lugar.

\- Porque a pesar de lo que he dicho, no eran nada humanos. - Cerro los ojos, recordando muchas cosas malas. - Ver las ejecuciones que realizaban debido al incumplimiento de las reglas, era demasiado para mí; además, ellos trataron de hacerme cambiar de parecer con mi dieta, y yo a ellos, pero no funciono para ninguno. -

\- ¿Qué fue de ellos? - En cierta forma, no quería saber la respuesta.

\- Siguen por ahí, ya no tengo contacto con ellos, pero estoy seguro que me recibirían con los brazos abiertos si me uno a ellos de nuevo. -

\- ¿Son ellos los que castigaran a los vampiros que han atacado aquí abiertamente? - Eso tenía sentido para ella.

\- Sí. - Mostro una mirada oscura. - Ya han levantado muchas sospechas, no tardaran en ser castigados. -

Bella lo abrazo. - Bueno, ya no hablemos de ello. -

\- Tienes razón. - Correspondió el abrazo. - En fin, ya es momento de ir a conocer los límites del territorio. - Se puso delante de ella. - Súbete a mi espalda y no me sueltes. - Bella le miro algo insegura, pero obedeció. - Si sientes miedo, cierra los ojos, no te soltare. - Camino hasta una de las ventanas y salto con gracia.

Bella vio que su entorno se distorsionaba por la velocidad con la que corría Carlisle, lo comparo como las sensaciones que generan las montañas rusas en su punto de apogeo. Recorrieron una considerable distancia de terreno, Carlisle se detuvo en un prado.

\- Este es el límite que tengo permitido. - Bella se bajó de él.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes pasar de aquí? Me habías dicho que no eras bienvenido, pero ¿Por qué? - Quizá era preguntar demasiado, cosa que tuvo razón.

\- No puedo decírtelo aún. - Miro hacia una colina próxima, ahí deslumbraba la luz del sol. - Pero, si puedo enseñarte que me pasa bajo la luz del sol. - Bella se volvió a subir a su espalda, llegaron ahí en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿No te lastimara? - Eso aun preocupaba a Bella.

Carlisle negó divertido. - Ya verás que pasa. - Se quitó la camisa para dejar un mejor panorama de la situación, se dejó inundar por los rayos del sol.

Bella vio como la piel de Carlisle relucía como un millón de cristales. - Tu piel, es como un diamante. - La dejo sin aliento. - Es hermoso. -

\- Es por eso que no deben verme en estas condiciones. - Se colocó de nuevo la camisa. - Sabrían de inmediato que soy diferente, bueno, más de lo normal. - Ambos rieron por el comentario. De repente Carlisle se puso en alerta, se acercó a Bella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. - Oh, no. - Dijo extrañamente preocupado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunto Bella confundida.

\- Bella, pase lo que pase, no te apartes de mí. - Fue lo único que respondió Carlisle.

En ese momento, aparecieron 3 vampiros, Bella supo de inmediato que eran los que cometieron los asesinatos.

Uno de ellos, era un vampiro rubio, él cual abrazaba a una vampiresa pelirroja, mientras uno de tez oscura iba un poco apartado de ellos; todos compartían algo en común, ojos de color rojo.

El vampiro de tez oscura hablo. - Hola, no esperábamos encontrarte aquí. -

\- No sabía que me estaban buscando. - Respondió Carlisle con toda la amabilidad posible.

\- Captamos tu olor, pero no sabíamos si eras un nómada como nosotros o no. - Respondió de nuevo el moreno. - Me llamo Laurent, ellos son mis compañeros, Victoria y James. - Señalo a los vampiros.

\- Yo soy Carlisle, y ella es mi invitada. - Atrajo a Bella un poco más. - Por cierto, sus actividades de cacería no han sido nada discretas. -

\- Lo lamento, no creímos causar algún problema. - Respondió apenado Laurent.

\- Tranquilo, hemos engañado a los humanos que nos seguían, les hemos hecho creer que íbamos hacia el sur, ustedes estarán a salvo. - Afirmo Victoria.

Carlisle estaba tenso, debido a que James no apartaba la vista de Bella. - Gracias. -

Hablo de nuevo Laurent. - Veo que compartes la misma dieta que los Denali. - Carlisle se sorprendió. - ¿No los conoces? -

\- No había escuchado de ellos. - Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, así que si había más vampiros vegetarianos. - Me gustaría saber más de ellos, pero en otro momento, así que serán bienvenidos en mi residencia permanente, está cerca de aquí. - Esa sería una oportunidad de alejarlos de Bella para mantenerla a salvo.

\- Seguro. - Sonrió Laurent. - En ese casó, iremos de cacería, te visitaremos luego. -

Finalmente hablo James. - No es necesario. - Sus ojos se tornaron negros ya que capto el aroma de Bella. - Él ya tiene la cena. - Mostro sus colmillos, Victoria le imito, Laurent fue el único en no perder la compostura.

\- James, ¡No! - Ya estaba harto del comportamiento de sus compañeros, tenía pocas platicas civilizadas con otros inmortales y siempre lo echaban a perder.

Bella fue escudada mientras que Carlisle emitió un sonido similar a un enjambre enfurecido de abejas, Bella sintió miedo de él, pero no apartaba la vista de los nómadas, sabía que ellos eran el verdadero peligro.

\- Ella está conmigo, así que les sugiero que se vayan. - Dijo Carlisle con voz amenazante, similar al bramido de una serpiente, Bella jamás lo había escuchado de esa forma tan hostil.

Laurent miro con recelo a James y a Victoria, no quería causar una pelea innecesaria. - Veo que la hospitalidad termino, así que nos iremos de aquí. - Pero James seguía con intenciones de atacar. - James, vámonos. -

Carlisle sabía que James y su aparente compañera atacarían; así que tomo a Bella con brusquedad y comenzó a correr, iniciando la persecución.

\- ¡Ella será mía! - Grito James enloquecido de sed, Victoria lo siguió mientras perseguían a Carlisle, Laurent también, pero solo para detenerlos.

Bella solo veía borrones, no entendía que pasaba con claridad, se aferró al pecho de Carlisle. - ¿Qué está pasando? -

\- Bella, no me sueltes. - Carlisle sabía que tenía las de perder, analizo en menos de un segundo sus posibilidades: solo había una salida, ir al territorio de los Quileute, pasara lo que pasara, Bella estaría a salvo. - Ahora sabrás porque no soy bienvenido en la push y en sus alrededores. - Los límites del territorio estaban cerca de él. De repente, fue empujado por Victoria, provocando que soltara su agarre en Bella, James aprovecho para tomarla y la arrojo a varios metros. - ¡No! - Sintió el sabor metálico de su veneno, arrojo con furia a la vampiresa para recuperar a Bella.

Laurent capto el aroma de los licántropos, busco rápidamente a su alrededor para ver si no había uno de ellos, para su mala suerte, estaban cerca; así que detuvo sus pasos hacia la dirección de sus compañeros y prefirió escapar.

Carlisle se abalanzo sobre James, ya que estaba encima de Bella. - ¡Suéltala! - Pero antes de llegar a siquiera lastimarlo, Victoria lo empujo de nuevo.

\- Desperdiciaste tu tiempo. - Se mofo James, viendo como Bella sufría de dolor, ya que tenía la pierna derecha rota y de ella escurría sangre debido a la caída. - Como no la cambiaste antes, ahora sufrirás de tu error. - Mordió a Bella en el brazo, sin embargo, no duro mucho su acción, ya que un lobo de pelaje negro apareció y lo ataco provocando que James soltara a Bella, pero dejándole parte de su veneno en su sistema.

De pronto, aparecieron más lobos; uno con pelaje rojizo, otro con un pelaje marrón chocolate, uno más con pelaje marrón oscuro y, por último, uno con pelaje gris con manchas oscuras.

Victoria vio al resto de los lobos, y vio como el lobo negro le arrancaba la cabeza a James, ella se horrorizo, trato de escapar, pero los lobos la interceptaron.

Carlisle aprovecho los pocos segundos que tendría. - Bella, amor, pronto estarás bien. - Bella se retorcía debido al dolor del veneno, Carlisle se quitó el cinturón y con algo de fuerza, acomodo la pierna de Bella a algo más normal y así poder hacer un torniquete para parar el sangrado, ya que estaba sufriendo una hemorragia. - Cariño, ya no sentirás dolor. - E hizo algo que pensó no haría en ese momento, beber de su sangre para limpiarla del veneno; comenzó a succionar, sintiendo ese sabor dulce por primera vez, era algo bastante satisfactorio; cuando vio que los espasmos pasaron, la soltó. - Te amo, Bella. - Dijo esas palabras antes de ser jalado por el lobo rojizo.

Bella estaba casi al grado de la inconsciencia cuando vio como Carlisle era atacado por el gran lobo, y antes de ser envuelta por la inminente oscuridad; vio como el lobo rojizo clavaba sus colmillos en el rostro y cuello de Carlisle; después de eso, se desmayó.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	14. CAPÍTULO 14 - INTERVENCIÓN

**Disculpen la tardanza, la verdad, estaba ocupada con varios temas personales; gracias por todo el apoyo a la historia, en serio.**

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 14 - INTERVENCIÓN**

Todo había terminado, este era el destino final respecto a su existencia se refería; y no podía estar más satisfecho, salvo al amor de su vida después de todo.

\- _**"Todavía no es el final, hijo mío."**_ \- Esa voz, después de tanto tiempo, escucho de nuevo esa voz.

\- _Padre._ \- Solo pudo pronunciarlo en sus pensamientos, ya que estaban fallando sus acciones debido al agarre del licántropo.

\- _**"No te rindas tan fácilmente".**_ \- Fue una demanda más que un simple consejo. - " _ **Tu destino aun no finaliza, esa chica es la clave."**_ \- De pronto, cobro el uso de razón, se escuchaba el crujir proveniente de su propio cuerpo; y con fuerzas renovadas, sujeto el hocico del lobo. Impidiendo que le arrancara la cabeza.

En los alrededores se presentaron 4 vampiros con vestiduras negras; habían visto el escenario con los nómadas y los licántropos.

\- Vaya, parece ser que cambiaron los planes. - Soltó Jane.

\- Al menos, hay algo de acción. - Le respondió su gemelo, Alec. Félix y Demetri sonrieron ante esas palabras.

La mayoría de la jauría noto su presencia, excepto Jacob, quien seguía forcejeando contra Carlisle. Sam erizo aún más su pelaje y comenzó una carrera hacia la guardia Vulturi; Quil, Jared y Embry imitaron la acción.

Jane sonrió con total maldad, usando su don contra Sam; provocando que todos los lobos chillaran de dolor, debido a la conexión. Con toda su fuerza, se retiraron de regreso a la reserva; sabían que ahora tenían la desventaja.

\- ¿Vamos tras ellos? - Pregunto Félix, algo vigorizado.

\- Por más tentadora que sea la idea, tenemos otro trabajo aquí. - Respondió Jane aburrida. - Pero seguramente Caius le interese una cacería masiva aquí. - Carlisle se había incorporado, observo nervioso la huida de los licántropos y la reciente intervención de los Vulturi. Con precaución se acercó a ellos. - Supongo que tú, eres Carlisle Cullen, ¿No es así? - Pregunto la vampiresa sin rodeos.

\- Si, lo soy. - Recibió un saludo discreto de Demetri y Félix, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Alec y Jane.

\- Aro me hablo de ti, dijo que, si te encontrábamos, te mandara su honorable saludo. - Era extraño, no esperaba tal orden del líder Vulturi.

\- Si eres tan amable, devuélvele mi saludo. - Respondió cortésmente Carlisle.

\- Curioso, de no haber intervenido, esos apestosos lobos habrían acabado contigo. - Soltó Alec con un deje de humor, disfrazando el objetivo real de su comentario.

\- Es su territorio, es natural que me atacaran. - Defendió el doctor a la manada. De inmediato recordó a Bella, sabía que cualquier palabra que dijera, cambiaria para mal este encuentro. - Pero bueno, he de suponer que venían a destruir a los nómadas que han levantado sospechas a los humanos. - Jane asintió. - Eran 3, uno de ellos logro escapar, los otros dos no tuvieron tanta suerte. - Haciendo hincapié que debían retirarse, ya que ahí ya no había amenaza.

\- Se lo que tratas de hacer, pero tú vendrás con nosotros. - Jane señalo a Bella con la mirada. - Vimos lo suficiente, haz puesto en riesgo nuestro secreto, esa humana es la prueba. -

Demetri dio un paso en frente, esperando la orden para matar a Bella, pero Carlisle lo detuvo. - Ella es mi compañera, sigue siendo humana, pero eso cambiara en el futuro. - Félix iba a atacar a Carlisle, pero Jane hablo.

\- Con más razón vendrás con nosotros. - Advirtió la vampiresa.

\- Haré lo que me pidan, pero déjenme llevarla a una zona donde puedan encontrarla. -

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

La oscuridad, siempre temida por lo que significaba su presencia, el final de todo, ese era uno de sus significados. Sin duda, combinada con la inconciencia, provocaba que existiera una conexión con todos los recuerdos y la realidad.

Bella estaba en una especie de limbo, no sentía miedo en lo absoluto de esa oscuridad; era curioso que recordara cada momento de su mortalidad, como si todo tuviese sentido ahora.

Carlisle, él era el sentido de su vida y se le fue arrebatado por esos lobos, provocando que todo lo demás careciera de importancia. Charlie, Renée, Phil, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Mike, Taylor, Billy, Jacob... ya no importaban. Su vida ya no importaba, ¿Qué más daba si moría en ese mismo instante?

De pronto, su soledad fue interrumpida por la presencia de varios gruñidos, miro a su alrededor, encontrando a esos malditos lobos, parecían burlarse de ella; como si le dijeran, ahora es tu turno, y saltaron sobre ella. De pronto, regreso a la realidad.

Bella se sentía totalmente adolorida, percibía una pesadez en cada musculo de su ser, no podía si quiera abrir los ojos para descubrir donde se encontraba. Le costó mucho esfuerzo, pero logro finalmente mantener sus parpados abiertos para visualizar su entorno.

\- Cariño, al fin despiertas. - Era Renée, estaba a su lado. - ¿Cómo te sientes? -

Bella busco señales de Carlisle, pero solo estaba su madre en la habitación del hospital. - No muy bien. - Trato de hacer memoria de lo que sucedió, recordaba las palabras de Carlisle: _"Ahora sabrás porque no soy bienvenido en la push y en sus alrededores."_ Sintió pánico total, esos lobos eran capaces de matar a los vampiros.

\- Lo siento mucho, cielo. - Respondió Renée, sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos. - Afortunadamente, sobreviviste en ese accidente de auto. -

\- ¿Accidente de auto? - Eso no había ocurrido, ¿De dónde sacaba su madre que había pasado un accidente?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? - Le dedico una mirada de comprensión. - Después de ir a la casa de tu novio, ibas de camino a casa, tomaste su mercedes; durante el camino, salto un ciervo en la carretera, provocando que perdieras el control del vehículo. - Bella no sabía de donde salió tremendo cuento. - El auto termino volcándose, haciendo que te rompieras la pierna y terminaras con vidrios en el brazo. - Renée contuvo unas lágrimas. - Jacob y varios de sus amigos, vieron lo ocurrido, llamaron a la ambulancia. - ¿Jacob? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Y de repente, todo hizo click; la push y parte del territorio cercano era en realidad la reserva de los nativos Quileute; recordó lo que le conto Jacob al principio de la leyenda de los fríos.

" _Supuestamente, varios guerreros de la tribu, fueron bendecidos por los viejos espíritus, otorgándoles la habilidad de transformarse en grandes lobos."_

¡Todo tenía sentido! Los sentimientos negativos de Billy y de Jacob hacia Carlisle, el cambio repentino de Jacob en su forma física y en su forma de actuar, la advertencia sobre alejarse de Carlisle.

\- Mamá. - Bella lo dijo con dificultad. - ¿Y Charlie? ¿Cómo está? ¿Carlisle ya sabe lo del accidente? - Sintió un tremendo mareo, recordó lo último que vio, ese lobo rojizo clavando sus colmillos en Carlisle.

Renée mostro una expresión triste. - Tu padre, esta fuera, no se ha ido del hospital, de hecho, debo decirle que ya despertaste. - Se levantó de su asiento. - A Carlisle no lo hemos podido localizar, pero hacemos lo posible para contactarlo. - Bella sintió su mundo desmoronarse, Carlisle, el amor de su vida, si había perdido su existencia por entrar en territorio prohibido solo para mantenerla con vida. Comenzó a llorar en señal del dolor que reemplazaba cualquier sentimiento en su ser. - Oh, cariño, no llores. - Renée tomo con delicadeza el rostro de su hija. - Seguramente tiene su teléfono apagado, ya aparecerá. - Se separó de Bella. - Voy por una enfermera, seguramente sabrán si hay otra forma de localizarlo. - Salió de la habitación.

No había forma de localizarlo, eso estaba claro. A los pocos segundos, entro Jacob a la habitación. - Hola, Bella. - Trato de ser fuerte, ver a Bella en esas condiciones le provocaba un sentimiento de culpa.

\- ¿Quién de ustedes lo hizo? - Bella ignoro el saludo y soltó esa pregunta con todo el odio posible.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Honestamente, no esperaba que ella actuara de esa forma.

\- Sé que ustedes son los lobos, Jacob. - Le dedico una mirada lastimera.

\- Bella, creo que la morfina te ha afectado. - Debía aparentar calma, aunque en el fondo sentía preocupación. - Estas confundida. -

\- No, Jacob. - Apretó las sabanas con sus manos. - Sé que ustedes acabaron con James y Victoria, pero también atacaron a Carlisle. - Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. - ¡Él solo estaba protegiéndome! -

Jacob sintió su cuerpo hervir, pero mantuvo el control. - ¡Se nota que te protegió bastante bien! - A la mierda las mentiras, no podía mantener la farsa. - ¡Por eso terminaste así por culpa de aquellos apestosos chupasangres! -

\- Él no podía solo con ellos. - Sintió un nudo en su garganta. - Por eso los llevo a tu territorio. - Eso hizo que Jacob se calmara un poco más.

\- Lo sabemos. - Respondió Jacob con dificultad, debido que apretaba su mandíbula. -

\- ¡¿Y entonces por qué lo mataron?! - Sin querer, se arrancó la aguja con el suero, pero poco le importo.

\- ¡Tu querido chupasangre no está muerto! - No debía decir eso, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Bella quedo en shock, entonces ¿Dónde estaba Carlisle? - Vi que el lobo rojizo lo ataco. -

\- Ese lobo rojizo, soy yo, pero no lo mate. - Arrugo la nariz con desagrado. - Claro, que, si por mi fuera, él sería cenizas ahora. - Aun sentía el aroma del vampiro quemándole la nariz.

\- Si es así, ¿Dónde está? - Pregunto Bella incrédula, no sabía si podía confiar en su antiguo amigo.

Jacob no pudo responder, luego del encuentro con esos chupasangres de las túnicas negras; habían regresado después de tener una estrategia, pero encontraron solamente a Bella, en ese coche destrozado, simulando un accidente. - No lo sé, ni me importa. - Trato de calmarse. - Pero al menos tuvo la decencia de dejarte en un lugar donde pudiéramos encontrarte; supongo que ya escuchaste la cuartada que dimos. -

Eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ella solo quería irse de ahí, para buscar a Carlisle. - Una cuartada estúpida. - Respondió Bella con veneno.

\- Estúpida, sí, pero que se creyeron tus padres - Se acercó lentamente a Bella, para acomodarle de nuevo la aguja del suero. - Sé que no soy tu persona favorita ahora, pero realmente me preocupó por ti. -

\- ¿No te das cuenta que estoy devastada? - Soltó finalmente. - No me importa lo que pienses de Carlisle, él era mi mitad, y ahora no está. -

Jacob odiaba a cualquier chupasangre, y quería decirle todo lo que pensaba sobre ellos a Bella, pero no pudo; en el fondo, sabía que, ese medico era distinto. Así que se tragó su orgullo. - Realmente no lo matamos Bella, seguramente su ausencia se deba por unos… unos vampiros que aparecieron. - Antes de que Bella preguntara, la detuvo. - Te daré detalles, pero aquí no. - Y con eso, Bella volvió a confiar en Jacob.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	15. CAPÍTULO 15 - DESESPERACIÓN

**Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 15 - DESESPERACIÓN**

El eco provocado por sus pasos le recordaban constantemente lo lejos que se encontraba de casa, pero no tenía otra alternativa, desobedecer a los Vulturi, era una forma rápida de desear la muerte.

Poco a poco, llegaron ante 2 puertas, que recordaba con total detalle, ya no había vuelta atrás. Se dieron paso a ellas, mostrando a los 3 seres dentro de ese antiguo lugar. Aro, Caius y Marcus.

\- Vaya, vaya, mi querida Jane, no esperaba que llegaras con nuestro viejo colega, Carlisle. - Comento Aro con sorpresa, incluso con un grado de gozo.

\- Mi señor. - Ella expandió su mano hacia su líder, acto que fue correspondido.

Todos los presentes observaron con paciencia, aunque Carlisle estaba nervioso, sabía que tendría uso de la palabra, una vez que se le diera la oportunidad. - Ya veo. - Respondió con simpleza el Vulturi. - Así que, solo un responsable sobrevivió, bueno, se le encontrara en un futuro. - Carlisle sabía perfectamente que se refería a Laurent, era evidente que le darían caza, los Vulturi eran reconocidos por negar segundas oportunidades; claro, siempre y cuando, los responsables no tuvieran argumentos sólidos que los salvaran. - Oh, qué curioso, eso explica la presencia de nuestro amigo. - Sonrió Aro, soltando la mano de Jane; dirigiendo su mirada curiosa hacia a Carlisle. - Jamás creí que llegaría este momento, Carlisle. -

\- ¿Podrías ser más claro, Aro? - Hablo Caius un poco irascible. Marcus permaneció en silencio, indiferente.

\- Carlisle Cullen, ha mostrado interés hacia una humana. - Soltó con picardía. - Asunto relevante debido a que está relacionado indirectamente con los sucesos de los nómadas que nos ocasionaban problemas. - Argumento la relación de todo. - Sin embargo, aparentemente hay 2 cosas que ponen a prueba su buen juicio respecto a nuestras leyes. - Levanto su mano hacia Carlisle. - Pero estoy seguro que tienen justificación. -

Carlisle estaba preparado para eso, Aro tenía por costumbre de no solo escuchar sino de "ver" los hechos de cualquier acusación. - Encontraras más que la verdad, te lo aseguro. - Tendió su mano, sin ninguna pizca de duda.

De pronto, sintió su mente invadida, habían pasado siglos desde que le permitía a Aro usar su don sobre él. Con calma, recordó con detalle todo lo ocurrido desde que vio a Bella fuera de su casa hasta la llegada de los sirvientes de Aro; no le agradaba revelar los momentos íntimos que tuvo con su novia, pero era fundamental para ganarse el perdón de Aro. También le mostro el día en que fue encontrado por los Quileute y el tratado que tuvo que hacer con ellos.

Después de unos segundos, Aro soltó a Carlisle. - Interesante. - Dijo Aro tratando de hilar las cosas.

\- ¿Qué te mostró? - Pregunto Caius con seriedad.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que hicieras un trato con los hijos de la luna, Carlisle? - Interrogo Aro ignorando a Caius, sin embargo, este no se molestó, al contrario, se horrorizo junto con el resto del Aquelarre presente en la habitación por la interrogante de Aro.

\- No son hijos de la luna, Aro. - Respondió Carlisle rápidamente. - Son Metamorfos, ellos son capaces de cambiar su apariencia por voluntad propia y durante la luz del día. - Volvió a extender su mano. - Puedes corroborarlo, no tengo motivos para ocultar su naturaleza. -

Aro negó con su mano. - Dejando de lado esa cuestión. ¿Por qué no nos alertaste de su existencia? Siguen siendo una amenaza para nosotros. - Sentencio Aro con nerviosismo.

\- Ellos jamás han abandonado su lugar de residencia. - Aclaró Carlisle. - No hay motivo de preocuparnos, además, mientras no crucemos su territorio, ellos seguirán siendo pacíficos. - Toco sus recientes heridas. - Si ellos casi me asesinaron, fue por ese motivo. - Bajo de nuevo su mano. - Hice el trato solo para poder seguir manteniendo nuestro secreto, Aro. Sabes que no soy capaz de romper las reglas, solo actué de la mejor manera. - Respondió a la anterior pregunta del líder Vulturi.

Eso pareció bajar la tensión de la conversación. - ¿Solo esa humana es consciente de tu naturaleza? - Carlisle asintió. - Pero ese tratado especifica que no puedes transformar a ningún humano, mi querido Carlisle. - Volvió a asentir. - Entonces, ¿En qué postura quedan nuestras leyes? - Interrogo Aro con curiosidad.

Félix y Demetri se posicionaron detrás de Carlisle, si este daba una respuesta equivocada, podía darse por muerto. Carlisle trato de no perder la calma. - No lo he olvidado, ella, por supuesto, sabe de esa ley. - Dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Aro con toda la seguridad que pudo. - Su transformación será en unos años, para en ese entonces, estaremos ubicados fuera del alcance de los Metamorfos. - Aclaro. - No hay una regla que impida esas acciones. - Finalizo Carlisle.

Era una jugada sucia, pero los Vulturi sabían que no podían argumentar en contra de las palabras de Carlisle. Por lo que, Félix y Demetri volvieron a sus antiguas posiciones, Aro volvió a hablar. - ¿Crees tener cautivada a esa joven por mucho tiempo? - Pregunto con cierta burla. - Parece que tus encantos la tienen bajo control por ahora. -

Carlisle negó. - Ella me ama, no está conmigo por las herramientas de nuestra naturaleza. -

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Pico Aro. - Recuerda que nuestras presas caen directo a nuestros pies, con tan solo vernos. - Sonrió Aro al ver la expresión de Carlisle. - Es solo alimento fácil Carlisle, te estas dejando influenciar por tu soledad. - Pareció meditar un segundo. - Te aconsejo que te asegures de su "amor" por ti. -

Carlisle pareció dudoso. - ¿Qué sugieres? -

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Como Bella suponía, no sería posible localizar a Carlisle; en el hospital recibieron un correo de este, explicando que, por causas de fuerza mayor, no estaba en la ciudad y que no podría asistir a laborar en semanas. Bella tuvo que mentir para que todas las cuartadas cuadraran entre sí; por lo que dijo que ella se había "despedido" de Carlisle antes del accidente, que desconocía donde pudo ir, pero que le aseguro que regresaría. Una cosa era segura, Carlisle estaba vivo, pero en manos de los Vulturi. Carlisle fue muy claro, los Vulturi no eran para tomárseles a la ligera, así que mentir era la decisión más sabía en esos momentos.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas, Bella estaba de nuevo en casa; Jacob le conto todo lo ocurrido recién ella salió del hospital. Aún seguía molesta con él, por haberlo atacado; pero trataba de ignorar ese hecho, Bella solo quería estar totalmente recuperada. Desde que desapareció Carlisle, ella se rehusaba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Otra vez tratas de mantenerte de pie? - Pregunto cansado Jacob, por órdenes de Sam, este debía dar aviso de cuando apareciere de nuevo el chupa sangre; y eso involucraba cuidar a Bella en el proceso. No significaba que Jacob no se sintiera genuinamente preocupado por ella, pero ya le estaba cansando su actitud. - Lo único que conseguirás es lastimarte. -

Bella estaba sosteniéndose del barandal de la escalera. - Yo no pienso quedarme como un vegetal en mi cama. - Bajo un par de escalones y se detuvo para tomar fuerzas. - Además, sabes perfectamente que no quiero que actúes como mi nana, puedo cuidarme sola. -

\- Sí, claro. - Respondió Jacob con sarcasmo. - Y es por eso que estamos en esta situación. - Rodo los ojos. - Además de que ese doctorcito no ha aparecido aún. - Soltó de forma despectiva.

Bella termino de bajar las escaleras, se detuvo al ver las flores que Carlisle le había regalado; ya marchitas. - Él tendrá sus razones. - Defendió ella. - Aunque tú y los otros lo duden, él me ama. - Se ganó un bufido por parte de Jacob. - Él volverá y estaremos de nuevo juntos. - Sonrió como consuelo.

Jacob bajo las escaleras, tratando de controlar sus emociones. - Ese es el problema Bella. - Encaro a su amiga. - Planea convertirte en un monstruo como él. - Vio que Bella le miro molesta. - Nos quedó claro que no te quiere como comida, pero aun así él romperá el tratado al morderte. -

\- ¿Tratado? - Bella le pregunto confundida. - ¿De qué tratado hablas? - Jacob supo que metió la pata, se suponía que tenía prohibido de darle detalles a Bella respecto a lo que a la manada se refería. - ¿El mismo de la leyenda? -

Jacob, negó repetidas veces. - Olvida lo que te dije. - Trato de zafarse del tema dirigiéndose a la salida, pero el llanto de Bella lo detuvo.

\- Jake. - Voltio Jacob, encontrando el rostro desconsolado de Bella. - Necesito saberlo, así sabré como actuar. - Se acercó a él. - Él es mi vida, Jake. Solo quiero saber si podré quedarme a su lado. - Eso hizo flaquear al joven lobo, esto le recordaba a todo lo relacionado a la imprimación; la sensación de total sufrimiento por la ausencia de tu mitad.

Jacob suspiro derrotado y se dejó derrumbar en el sofá, una vez que llego a ella. - Sam me va a castigar por esto. - Bella se sentó al lado de él. - Si, el tratado es el mismo y tiene muchas clausulas, pero él más importante es este. _**"El vampiro Carlisle Cullen no puede morder a un humano deliberadamente, ya sea para transformarlo o alimentarse; no al menos mientras resida en Forks**_ _"._ \- Espero alguna respuesta por parte de Bella pero no dijo nada. - ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Si él te hace algo, se tomará como que el tratado ha sido roto y no tendremos otra opción más que matarlos a ambos. -

Finalmente, después de unos minutos, Bella respondió. - Pero es mi decisión. - Se puso seria. - ¿Acaso no cuenta nada eso para ustedes? - Jacob iba a responder, pero Bella lo detuvo. - Él me ama tanto, que también estuvo en contra al principio. Pero como dije es mi decisión Jacob. - Se sentía molesta, ellos no tenían ningún derecho de su vida. - Y si para eso debo irme de Forks, lo haré. -

Jacob se levantó del sillón exasperado. - ¿Y qué hay de Charlie? - Bella permaneció en silencio. - ¿O de tu madre? ¿O de tus amigos raros de la escuela? - Dudo un momento, pero continuo. - ¿Qué hay de mí? - Pregunto finalmente. - ¿Es que acaso no te importamos? - Sintió cierta molestia. - Es de tu vida de la que hablas, Bella. -

Bella perdió cualquier rastro de enojo y en su lugar le reemplazo la tristeza. - Exactamente Jake, es de mi vida de la que se trata. - Se secó unas lágrimas que se le escaparon de forma traicionera. - Y es por eso que ustedes no pueden meterse en ella. - Con eso finalizo la discusión, ya que Charlie y Renée habían recién llegado afuera de la casa.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	16. CAPÍTULO 16 - DUDAS Y MENTIRAS

**Antes que nada, olvide mencionar en el capítulo anterior que: Gracias a su gran apoyo, ya había llegado a más de 3,500 views esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Y una sincera disculpa por durar meses sin actualizar, fueron por puros temas personales, pero espero actualizar con más frecuencia esta vez. Aclarado esto. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 16 - DUDAS Y MENTIRAS**

\- ¡¿Esto es una broma, no?! - Exclamo Embry mientras tiraba su silla por la impresión debido a las palabras de Jacob. Se encontraba sentado con el resto de la manada, ya que estaban en una reunión en la casa de Sam y Emily.

\- ¡Silencio! - Dijo Sam regañando a Embry, este de inmediato se agacho para levantar su silla y se sentó lo más silencioso posible.

Jacob no tuvo de otra, las aclaraciones de Bella respecto a la situación con el chupa sangre las iban a descubrir los miembros de la manada, tarde o temprano. - Sam, como dije, esa es su postura. - Jacob ignoro las expresiones de desagrado de Quil, Jared y Embry; la importante era la de Sam. - Quizá estoy equivocado, pero… - Noto la seriedad de su Alfa, pero continuo. - Esto es algún tipo de imprimación. - Eso tomo por sorpresa a los presentes. Emily, quien se encontraba cocinando, dirigió su mirada a Sam. Ella no solía involucrarse en las reuniones, pero debido a su imprimación con Sam, le provocaba sentirse empática con el dilema de Bella y su novio vampiro.

Sam parecía bastante dudoso, duro varios minutos golpeando la mesa con los dedos de su mano derecha, y con su mano izquierda se despeinaba el cabello, como tratando de evitar un dolor de cabeza. Dejo de hacer esas acciones y soltó un gran suspiro. - De acuerdo. - Se puso de pie. - Es un asunto fuera de nuestra jurisdicción. - Todos los presentes le miraron contrariados.

\- Pero Sam. - Comenzó a decir Jared.

\- Pero nada. - Dijo cortante el líder de la manada. - Por si lo han olvidado, nuestra más poderosa ley es la imprimación. - Jared se agacho incómodo.

\- Si Sam, pero ellos no son como nosotros. - Opino Quil.

Sam solo mostro seriedad. - Exactamente, sin embargo, solo los ancianos pueden ordenarnos a intervenir. - Miro con autoridad a los miembros de la manada. - Isabella Swan ha tomado su decisión, y no es algo que esté prohibido en el tratado. - Su mirada fue más intensa y la dirigió a Jacob. - Seguirás cuidando a Bella y nos avisaras de cuando aparezca Cullen; el tratado debe ser reescrito. - Sue y Emily comenzaron a servir la comida para los chicos. - Queda concluida la reunión. - Ordeno Sam, muy a pesar de los jóvenes lobos, aunque Jacob estaba más tranquilo.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Su vida se había vuelto más fría, la ausencia de Carlisle le afectaba de una manera indescriptible; pero Bella actuaba con toda la normalidad posible, para no preocupar a sus padres y a sus amigos. Lo único que cambiaba en su rutina era tener a Jacob como guardián, cosa que le molestaba, pero sin importar de expresar su inconformidad, aun agradecía de tener la compañía de un viejo amigo. Era como un ancla que la mantenía en la realidad y no le permitía hundirse en la desesperación.

\- Jacob, querido. ¿Vendrá tu padre a cenar? - Pregunto Renée, ella continuaba en Forks, aunque Bella ya estaba recuperada, debido a que Phil le insistió de que esperara para así conocer al novio de Bella. Y claro, la curiosidad también la invadía, pero creía que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de su exmarido.

\- No. - Fue la respuesta de Jacob. - Tiene algunos asuntos pendientes en la reserva. - Y en parte era verdad, Sam había hablado con su padre, para tener una reunión con los ancianos; y esas reuniones podían durar horas, más por ser un tratado con muchas clausulas. Por ese aspecto, agradecía haber rechazado el papel de alfa, suficientemente malo era ya no ser independiente y libre en sus pensamientos debido a la conexión como para tener que liderar a sus amigos.

\- Oh, que lastima. - Renée miro a Bella. - ¿Aun no hay noticias de tu novio? - Jacob hizo una mueca mal disimulada por la interrogante.

Bella que estaba acomodando la mesa dejo caer los cubiertos debido a la sorpresa. Miro a su madre. - No. - Pero el ruido de un vehículo interrumpió el ambiente. - _¿Podría ser él?_ \- Pensó Bella ilusionada, ella noto la cara de asco que puso Jacob al momento de que se escuchó el auto abrirse.

Pasaron los segundos que para Bella parecieron horas, pero finalmente pasó; se escucharon los golpecitos a la puerta. Charlie fue quién salió a abrir. - ¡Carlisle, que sorpresa! - Bella soltó unas lágrimas al momento de que Charlie abrió más la puerta para dejar pasar a Carlisle. - ¡Pasa, hemos esperado semanas para saber noticias de ti! -

Carlisle sonrió tímidamente a Charlie, Jacob, Renée y Bella; luego respondió. - Gracias, ha sido un viaje largo. - Entro a la casa. - Lamento no haber avisado, pero quería darle la sorpresa a Bella. - Noto la expresión de tontina de Renée y la de desagrado de Jacob. - Espero no ser una molestia. -

\- ¡Claro que no! - Dijo apresurada Renée. - De hecho, llegas justo a tiempo para comer. - Sonrío contenta. - _¡Pero que guapo!_ \- Pensó feliz por su hija.

Carlisle miro fijamente a Bella, sus miradas se conectaron. - Finalmente llegaste. - Fueron las palabras de bienvenida de Bella. - Te he extrañado muchísimo. - Jacob soltó un bufido que solo Carlisle pudo escuchar. Bella se acercó a Carlisle y le abrazo, se sentía completa. Él correspondió el abrazo, había extrañado su calidez y su aroma.

\- Yo también te extrañe muchísimo. - Beso la coronilla de Bella. - Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar. -

Con esas palabras Charlie aclaro su garganta. - Tienes mucha razón, hay varias cosas que quisimos avisarte, pero parecía que habías desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. - Procedieron a cenar, le contaron todo lo que sucedió después de que se fue a su viaje; el accidente, el auto destrozado, la recuperación de Bella. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable, Bella había pasado por muchas cosas y no estuvo ahí para apoyarla.

\- Lo lamento Bella. - Dijo Carlisle luego que finalizaron la explicación. - Te deje sola cuando más me necesitabas. -

\- Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que ya estás aquí. - Respondió Bella con alegría. - Además, no estuve sola del todo, mis padres estuvieron apoyándome. - Ellos sonrieron. - Y Jacob estuvo haciéndome compañía. -

Jacob miro fijamente a Carlisle. - En todo caso. ¿Dónde estabas? - Se sentía molesto, ese doctorcito creía que con un simple "lo lamento" arreglaría las cosas. Recibió un codazo por parte de Bella, pero ni siquiera sintió cosquillas.

\- Tuve que ir a Londres - Comenzó su relato. - Mi padre estaba convaleciente. - Jacob y Bella sabían que eso era una mentira, pero Charlie y Renée tenían que tragarse algún cuento. - Él falleció, así que tuve que quedarme para arreglar los asuntos que dejo inconclusos. -

\- Oh querido, como lo siento. - Atino a decir Renée.

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes? - Pregunto Charlie. - ¿Pudieron reconciliarse? - Dedico una mirada preocupada a Bella, él esperaba no haberle fallado nunca a su hija.

Carlisle fingió una cara de angustia. - Podría decirse que si. - Miro a Bella. - Solo pidió que no me rindiera. - Tomo la mano de Bella. - Logre contarle de Bella y me dijo que ella debía ser maravillosa, ya que nunca me había visto tan estable. - Sonrío débilmente. - Fue una lástima que no pude actuar para que la conociera. - Renée comenzó a llorar en silencio. -

\- ¡ _Es un maldito mentiroso con talento!_ \- Jacob estaba impresionado por la actuación del chupa sangre. - ¡ _Lo peor de todo que hasta casi me convence a mí también!_ \- Pensó Jacob al ver que Charlie y Renée intentaban consolar a Carlisle con palabras de cariño.

\- Gracias. - Atino a decir Carlisle. - Pero aquí tampoco fue sencillo para ustedes. - Se levantó de su asiento. - Agradezco su amabilidad, pero debo retirarme. - Miro a Bella. - ¿Puedes acompañarme, amor? - Bella asintió con energía.

\- Yo también debo irme. - Comento Jacob, tenía que dar aviso a Sam.

\- Puedo darte un aventón. - Ofreció Carlisle amablemente. - Sirve que te conozco un poco más. - Sonrío. - No sabes cuánto te agradezco que cuidaras a Bella. - Jacob estaba desconcertado. Lo último que esperaba del chupa sangre era su amabilidad. ¡Casi lo asesino el otro día!

\- Claro. - Sonrió Jacob disimuladamente. Los tres se despidieron de Charlie y Renée luego de ayudarles a recoger lo de la comida. Bella se subió en el asiento del copiloto y Jacob se fue en el asiento de atrás, tratando de estar lo más retirado posible de Carlisle; su aroma le estaba quemando la nariz.

Ya después de haberse alejado de la casa, hablo seriamente Carlisle. - A juzgar por tus cuidados hacia Bella, debo suponer que los ancianos y la manada quieren hablar conmigo. - Jacob se sorprendió. - ¿No es así? - No aparto la vista del camino

\- Por supuesto, quieren hablar contigo respecto al tratado. - Arrugo su nariz. - Ya que, tus intensiones hacia Bella ponen un dilema bastante grave. - Bella le miro mal. - Aunque sabemos que también es decisión de Bella. - Añadió apresuradamente Jacob. - Pero sabes que el suceso del otro día no se ha olvidado. -

Carlisle asintió. - Lo sé. - Bella le miro sorprendida. - Debo decir que esto me ha traído problemas con los líderes de mi comunidad. - Dirigió su mirada preocupada a Bella. - Me están exigiendo que te silencie, Bella. -

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	17. CAPÍTULO 17 - CONDICIONES

**Gracias por su apoyo, ya ha llegado a más de 4,000 views la historia. ¡Espero disfruten el capítulo!**

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 17 - CONDICIONES**

Bella miro con horror a Carlisle debido a sus palabras. Se sentía súper culpable, ella se había convertido en un problema. _"Me están exigiendo que te silencie, Bella"._ Esa frase retumbaba con fuerza en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo? - Pregunto Jacob en una mezcla de confusión y enojo. - ¿Te están pidiendo que la mates? - Fueron las primeras preguntas que le surgieron, aunque se sentía abrumado con la idea de que existiera una clase de "lideres" entre los chupasangre. Los de la tribu siempre dieron por hecho de que actuaban por mero instinto, y que, solo pensaban por ellos mismos. Sumando el hecho de la posibilidad de perder a su mejor amiga por culpa de esos monstruos.

\- Sí y no. - Respondió Carlisle con voz monótona. - La otra opción es transformar a Bella. - Tomo con fuerza el volante. - Pero, el principal problema son ustedes. - Jacob hizo una mueca de molestia. - Aunque no exactamente para mí, si te soy honesto. - Aclaro antes de que provocara la furia del joven lobo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, apestoso chupasangre? - ¡Era hilarante! Ahora resultaba que ellos eran el problema. Reprimió como pudo los impulsos de entrar en fase, no quería lastimar a Bella, debido a que estaban en el auto.

Carlisle se mantuvo sereno y detuvo el auto en la orilla de la carretera. Dirigió su mirada a Jacob. - Yo no soy nadie para desafiar tus creencias sobre mi especie, Jacob Black - Suspiro. - Pero a diferencia de lo que pueden pensar, tenemos reglas. - Sentía la mirada de Bella hacia él, pero trataba de evitarla. - Debido a que tengo un tratado con ustedes, ellos me ven como un traidor. - En parte era verdad esa aclaración. - Pero debido a que Bella sigue siendo humana, ella es una amenaza potencial. - Carlisle percibió la rabia de Jacob.

\- Entonces. - Jacob sentía el sabor de la bilis en su boca. - ¿Quieres cambiarla solo para salvar tu pellejo? -

\- No. - Dijo Carlisle con tristeza, agacho su cabeza, apoyando su frente sobre el volante. - Quiero lo mejor para ella. - Jacob se calmó un poco con esas palabras. - Estuve dispuesto a perder la vida al momento de cruzar en su territorio. - Jacob sintió una punzada de culpa. - Es por eso que quiero hablar con los ancianos y con la manada. - Alzo de nuevo su mirada. - Bella es mi mayor prioridad en mi existencia, y haré lo que sea para protegerla. - Jacob no supo porque, pero confió totalmente en el doctor.

\- De acuerdo. - Lo dijo totalmente calmado Jacob. - Iré a avisar de tu llegada. - Se bajó del vehículo. - De otro modo, te atacarán. - Bella permanecía en silencio, pero le agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- Me harías un gran favor, gracias. - Respondió amablemente Carlisle. Jacob cerró la puerta del coche y se fue corriendo al bosque para entrar en fase. - Tienes un excelente amigo, amor. - Dijo Carlisle ganándose una cara de total confusión por parte de Bella.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar así de tranquilo con él? - Era algo que no podía comprender. - ¡Casi te asesino! - La situación parecía totalmente olvidada por parte de Carlisle. - No entiendo cómo es que tienes una buena impresión de él, siquiera. -

Carlisle sonrió por las reacciones de Bella. - Porque te estima, Bella. - Comenzó a explicar. - Cuido de ti, y se ve que se preocupa genuinamente por ti. - Podía oler el aroma de Jacob en Bella, suponía que era por la constante compañía de ambos. - Y como le respondí a los Vulturi, si casi me asesino fue por romper una cláusula del tratado. - Miro el bosque.

Bella prefirió cambiar el tema de conversación. - Entonces. ¿Qué hay de mí? - Sentía un nudo en su garganta. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que decidiera Carlisle, si eso conducía a la salvación para él. - Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea. - Dijo con total seguridad.

Carlisle la miro finalmente con seriedad. - ¿Estas segura? - Tenía que hacer esto. - Te lo había dicho antes, si te quedabas conmigo pasarían cosas malas. -

Bella se armó de valor. - No me importa. - Cerro sus manos en un puño. - Mi vida es tuya. - Carlisle la tomo del rostro, y la jalo hacia él.

\- ¿Aunque la destruya ante los Vulturi? - Odiaba hacer esa pregunta, pero debía hacerla.

\- Sin importar qué. - Afirmo Bella. - Sin importar dónde. - Puso sus manos sobre los de Carlisle. - Con tal de mantener tu vida a salvo. - Cerro sus ojos con decisión. - Te amo, yo... - Fue callada con los labios de Carlisle.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Bella y Carlisle llegaron a la reserva, de inmediato llamaron la atención de los habitantes del lugar.

\- Necesito que permanezcas a mi lado todo el tiempo. - Dijo Carlisle a Bella. - Habla solo cuando te lo pidan. ¿Está claro? - Bella asintió.

Jacob apareció junto con Sam. - Hemos esperado por su llegada. - Comenzó a hablar Sam, una vez que se encontraron. Él y Jacob se detuvieron a un metro de la pareja debido al aroma de Carlisle.

\- Lamento hacerlos esperar. - Respondió Carlisle con genuina pena. - No pude presentarme antes, pero es un asunto que aclarare en la reunión. - Tomo la mano de Bella.

\- De acuerdo. - Dijo Sam sin más. - Sígannos. - Se dio media vuelta y fue Jacob tras de él, cuidando su espalda.

Caminaron alrededor de 10 minutos, hasta que llegaron a una cabaña que estaba alejada de la reserva, el lugar perfecto para la reunión. Dentro estaban: el anciano Quil Ateara, Harry Clearwater y Billy Black; Bella suponía que ellos formaban al grupo de "ancianos", hasta cierto punto, no le sorprendió ver a Billy ahí. También estaban Quil, Jared, Embry; y también Paul, quién se había sumado recientemente a la manada, este último parecía más incómodo por la presencia de Carlisle.

Carlisle se detuvo frente a los presentes y Bella le imito; Sam y Jacob se sentaron justo al lado de los ancianos. - Bueno, parece que ya estamos todos. - Hablo el mayor de los Ateara. - Me alegra que nos brindara su presencia señor Cullen. - Apremio con sus palabras a Carlisle. - Y que, además, trajera a su compañera. - Miro con verdadera curiosidad a Bella.

Carlisle solo hizo una leve reverencia. - Aprecio mucho la alianza hacia su persona, por lo que, no perdería la oportunidad de aclarar sus inconformidades debido a mis anteriores acciones. - Respondió Carlisle con toda la formalidad posible.

\- Me parece lo propio. - Contesto el anciano. Dándole voz a Billy Black.

\- Hace un mes, gente de su clase estuvo atacando a varios cara pálida. - Recapitulo Billy con seriedad. - Los cuales solo 2 de ellos fueron asesinados debido a que usted los condujo a nuestras tierras. - Carlisle asintió. - ¿Está consciente que con eso dimos por terminado el tratado? -

\- Así es. - Respondió Carlisle. - Y es por eso que acepte mi responsabilidad. -

\- Sin embargo. - Continuo Harry. - Debido que lo hizo para salvaguardar la vida de Isabella Swan, hemos deliberado que el tratado sigue en pie. - Hubo varias murmuraciones por parte de la manada, pero Sam los silencio. Carlisle asintió de nuevo. - Pero debido a las intenciones hacia ella, eso supondría de nuevo, que el tratado se anula. - Billy miro con atención a Bella.

\- Pero somos conscientes, gracias a mi hijo. - Jacob solo rodó los ojos. - Que usted le dio la decisión de escoger a la señorita Swan. ¿Eso es verdad? - No preguntaba porque tuviera una verdadera confianza al vampiro, pero debían aclarar cada duda.

\- Exactamente. - Carlisle miro a cada uno de los presentes. - De hecho, mi intención original era que ella siguiera siendo humana hasta el último de sus días. - Sam mostró más interés por sus palabras. - No iba a contarle sobre mi verdadera naturaleza. - Bella le miro con ternura. - Pero ella descubrió la verdad por si sola. - Sonrió Carlisle al recordar el cariño de Bella hacia él a pesar de ser un inmortal. - Sin embargo, los de mi especie debemos seguir una serie de reglas. -

\- ¿Qué clase de reglas? - Hablo de nuevo Ateara. - ¿Podría ser más claro con nosotros? -

\- ¿Quién impone esas reglas? - Secundo Harry.

\- Los Vulturi. - Respondió Carlisle a la última pregunta. - Solo puedo contarles una de esas reglas. - Billy pareció molesto por ese hecho, pero no dijo nada. - **_"Un humano que sea conocedor de la naturaleza de los inmortales, debe ser transformado o silenciado de forma permanente, sino, el inmortal que haya provocado el descuido será llevado a juicio junto con el humano involucrado."_ **\- Termino Carlisle de citar la regla.

Hubo un largo silencio en el lugar, tanto que Bella podía escuchar la lluvia ligera que golpeaba fuera de la cabaña. - ¿Y esos Vulturi, saben de nosotros? - Pregunto Sam rompiendo la atmósfera.

\- Si. - Respondió Carlisle. - Es por eso que no regrese inmediatamente a Forks después de la aparición de los nómadas. - Aclaro Carlisle. - Estuve explicándoles los términos del tratado. - Todos los presentes se tensaron. - Ellos no aprueban el hecho de que me atreviera a entablar contacto con ustedes, consideran que es una aberración. - Hubo varias expresiones de descontento. - Así que han dado una serie de condiciones, para mantener la paz en Forks. - Espero Carlisle a alguna respuesta.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no aceptamos esas condiciones? - Billy fue quien pregunto.

\- Nos matarán a todos nosotros. - Fueron las palabras de Carlisle, eso provocó conmoción en el lugar. Bella lo abrazo en busca de protección. - En unos días, vendrán a Forks, quieren entablar una asamblea con ustedes, para cerciorarse de que ustedes no son una amenaza. - Hubo varias protestas por parte de los lobos. - Además de asegurarse de cuál será el destino final de Bella. -

Todos se miraron entre sí, pero Ateara hablo. - Joven Isabella Swan. - Bella soltó a Carlisle y se acercó hacia el anciano. - ¿Usted está totalmente consciente que nosotros no podremos intervenir en caso de que los Vulturi quieran asesinarla? - Jacob sintió escalofríos por esa pregunta.

Bella mostró toda la seguridad posible. - Lo sé. - Contesto con valor.

\- ¿Así que, estas aceptando con voluntad propia convertirte en un frío? - Pregunto de nuevo el anciano. Billy escudriño la expresión de Bella.

Ella le asintió. - Si. - Eso provoco uno que otro gesto de sorpresa. - Estoy actuando por decisión propia, soy consciente de lo que estoy dejando atrás por ello. - El anciano Ateara asintió.

\- Muy bien. - Respondió el mayor de los Quileute. - Carlisle Cullen, el tratado sigue casi igual con usted, solo se le añadirá la siguiente clausula. - Carlisle asintió para que prosiguiera. - Usted será intermediario entre los Vulturi y nosotros. - Harry y Billy estaban de acuerdo con las palabras del mayor. - Así que, en las ocasiones que se presenten sus líderes; usted y su compañera. - Miro a Bella. - Podrán cruzar nuestras tierras para darnos aviso. - Sam junto con la manada, aceptaron a regañadientes. - Estamos dispuestos a cooperar con su gente para mantener la paz en nuestras tierras. - Con esas palabras, la reunión finalizo.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	18. CAPÍTULO 18 - VULTURI

**SPAM TIME XD**

 **Antes que nada, los invito a leer el one-shot que publique hace poco, es de EdwardxEsme; se llama: "NO PUDE EVITARLO".**

 **FIN DEL SPAM**

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 18 - VULTURI**

\- Chicos, acérquense. - Pidió Renée a Bella, Carlisle y a Charlie. - Quiero que nos tomemos una foto familiar. - Mostró su cámara con entusiasmo. - La quiero como recuerdo. - Habían pasado 5 días desde la reunión con los Quileute, y decidieron pasar el mayor tiempo posible con los padres de Bella; ya que hoy, sería el encuentro con los Vulturi. Bella y Carlisle tenían pocas opciones; y, en caso de que surgiera el de la muerte de uno o de ambos, querían tener las cosas listas. Bella incluso hizo las paces con Jessica; saliendo con su grupo de amigos junto con Carlisle a Port Ángeles. Jacob en esos días trataba de hacer cambiar de opinión a Bella, de ceder ante su idea de convertirse en un vampiro; pero al final se resignaba al hecho de que, aunque cambiara de opinión, los Vulturi querían una respuesta. Así que, a regañadientes, le pedía a ella salir a divertirse, cosa que Carlisle aceptaba gustoso, para sorpresa de ambos. Y Carlisle, en su caso, envió una carta de renuncia a su trabajo; una desgracia para los miembros del hospital, pero que estarían a la espera de su regreso; ya que, él ya tenía un lugar especial en esa área laboral.

\- Claro. - Carlisle tomo con delicadeza la cintura de Bella; Charlie se posiciono al lado de Bella, colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de su hija y así tomar la espalda de Carlisle; Renée coloco la cámara delante de ellos con un temporizador y se posiciono rápidamente al lado de Carlisle, este puso su mano libre en el hombro de la mujer.

Todos sonreían hasta que escucharon el click de la cámara y el flash hizo acto de presencia, deslumbrándolos, dando por finalizada la fotografía. Renée tomo la cámara con entusiasmo. - Nos vemos fabulosos. - Bella solo se sonrojo.

\- Eso es mentira. - Contradijo Charlie, Renée miro de nuevo la foto, en búsqueda de alguna imperfección. - Nos vemos ultra mega fabulosos. - Rio al momento que provoco que Renée le diera un golpe en el hombro. Charlie disfrutaba molestarla cada vez que tenía una oportunidad.

A Bella le dio un bajón emocional. ¿Cómo podía actuar con normalidad cuando dejaría devastados a sus padres por sus decisiones?

Carlisle noto su estado y la abrazo. - Todo estará bien. - Le susurro. - Ellos siempre van a amarte. - Buscaba consolarla, pero en el fondo se sentía fatal; comprendía lo que era perder todo, solo por situaciones que se salían de las manos.

\- Ni siquiera podre despedirme como ellos se merecen. - Comento en voz baja, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero su ser se rehusaba a soltar esas lágrimas de tristeza. - Lo único que me consuela, es que ellos podrán continuar sus vidas sin mí. - Quería convencerse de esa idea, pero en el fondo sabía que su padre sería el que se llevaría la peor parte; Renée tendría al menos el consuelo de Phil, Charlie no.

\- ¿Se quedarán a comer, chicos? - Pregunto Charlie sin saber de lo que estaban hablando Bella y Carlisle.

\- No podemos, papá. - Bella se separó de Carlisle, y fue directo a abrazar a su padre con todas sus fuerzas. - Debemos irnos ya, nuestro vuelo es en una hora. - Luego hizo lo mismo con su madre.

Bella les había mentido sobre que irían, ella y su novio a Londres, para terminar unos asuntos pendientes del "fallecido" padre de Carlisle. - Muchas gracias por permitirle a Bella ir conmigo. - Agradeció a Renée y a Charlie mientras tomaba las maletas.

\- Sabemos que la cuidaras bien. - Contesto Charlie dando un par de palmaditas a Carlisle en el hombro.

\- Cuídense mucho. - Añadió Renée mientras besaba a Bella en la frente, luego le susurro a su oído. - Si lo hacen, no olviden protegerse. - Bella se puso roja como un tomate por el consejo de su madre, Carlisle también se sintió avergonzado por esas palabras. No pudo acostumbrarse a lo abierta que era la madre de Bella con ese tipo de temas; aunque no debía asustarse, él vio cosas peores por casos clínicos.

\- Mamá, te quiero mucho. - Bella definitivamente extrañaría las ocurrencias de su madre. Le dedico una última sonrisa a sus padres. - Los amo mucho. ¿Vale? - Tomo su mochila, apretándola con un poco de fuerza para evitar llorar.

\- Nosotros igual. - Contesto algo confundido Charlie, Bella nunca fue de decirles esas palabras, y no se quejaba, él sabía que eran verdad. - Esperamos que les vaya bien en el viaje. -

\- Avísenos cuando lleguen a su destino, por favor. - Secundo Renée.

\- Por supuesto. - Se limitó a decir Carlisle, Bella asintió; ambos se fueron al auto del vampiro. Una vez que arrancaron, Bella finalmente comenzó a llorar. Carlisle no dijo nada, sabía que Bella debía desahogarse; si él tuviera la capacidad de llorar, quizá estaría en el mismo estado que ella.

\- Perdóname, amor. - Finalmente hablo Bella, luego de tranquilizarse. - Sé que esto tampoco es fácil para ti. - Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

Carlisle le dedico una mirada de consuelo. - Soy yo el que debe disculparse. - Sentía un escozor en sus ojos. - Te estoy arrebatando todo lo que conoces. -

Bella negó rápidamente. - Es mi decisión a final de cuentas. - Tomo una de las manos de Carlisle. - Escogí estar contigo, y sabía que con eso habría sacrificios. - Vio que estaban cerca de la reserva. - Pase lo que pase, yo seguiré amándote. - Carlisle y Bella entrelazaron sus manos.

\- Pase lo que pase, yo seguiré amándote. - Repitió Carlisle con todo su ser.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

La reunión se llevaría a cabo en una pradera cercana a la reserva, todos los lobos estaban ahí; incluyendo a Seth y a Leah, que se unieron a la manada como resultado debido a la inminente amenaza de la visita de los Vulturi. Los ancianos también se encontraban en el sitio, como se había establecido; Carlisle y Bella se situaron a un lado de ellos.

A los pocos minutos, los lobos gruñeron de forma baja; indicando así la aproximación de los Vulturi. Poco a poco, se acercaron 20 seres con túnicas negras; de los cuales, los principales eran: Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Félix, Chelsea, Renata y Santiago, los demás eran guardias comunes. Se detuvieron a unos 8 metros de distancia, examinando a la gente reunida junto a los inmensos lobos que les miraban amenazantes.

Aro fue quien rompió el silencio. - Que agradable recibimiento. - Soltó con sarcasmo, mientras que Caius miraba con horror a los Metamorfos.

Carlisle se aproximó un poco hacia los Vulturi. - Pido disculpas, en su nombre; ellos no se sentían en confianza para mostrar sus formas humanas. - Aclaró. - Sin embargo, ellos prometieron dar tregua mientras ustedes dan a conocer sus condiciones. - Hubo murmullos entre la guardia Vulturi, respecto a la actuación de Carlisle durante la situación.

\- Bien, si así lo prefieren. - Aro respondió y se acercó hacia los ancianos; siendo seguido por su aquelarre. - Como ya deben saber, nosotros somos la autoridad entre los inmortales; y somos muy estrictos con nuestras leyes. - Quedo frente a frente de los Quileute, específicamente de Quil Ateara. - Una de ellas prohíbe formar lazos con especies que sean una amenaza para nosotros. - Miro rápidamente a Carlisle. - Pero, nuestro viejo colega Carlisle, nos aseguró que ustedes son de fiar. - Hubo varios gruñidos por parte de los lobos. - Supongo que usted, mi estimado amigo, es el líder de su tribu. ¿O me equivoco? -

El anciano no mostró ni una pizca de miedo ante el vampiro. - Esta usted en lo correcto. - Extendió su mano en señal de saludo. - Y usted es el líder de su comunidad, por lo que puedo apreciar. -

\- Así es. - Correspondió el saludo con genuina sorpresa, soltó su mano luego de unos segundos; miro a Billy y a Harry. - He de suponer que son los co-líderes. - Señalo a Caius y Marcus con su mirada. - Ellos son mis hermanos y también co-líderes, Caius y Marcus. - Marcus hizo una reverencia, Caius solo los escudriño con una mirada de desconfianza. - Disculpen nuestra falta de modales. - Hubo algunas risas por parte de su guardia.

\- No hay problema alguno. - Dijo el mayor de los Ateara. - ¿Podríamos comenzar con la reunión? - Pregunto amablemente.

Aro sonrió en respuesta. - En fin, a lo que hemos venido. - Cambio su expresión a una de seriedad absoluta. - Su tratado será respetado por nuestra comunidad siempre y cuando ustedes no atenten con nuestra especie fuera de su territorio. - Los ancianos asintieron ante esa condición. - Ustedes no pueden interferir cuando castiguemos a un traidor cerca de su territorio, eso incluye al pueblo de Forks. - Hubo dudas, pero asintieron igualmente. - Cada cierto tiempo, vendrá alguno de nuestros sirvientes para verificar su comportamiento… - Billy Black intervino en esa parte interrumpiendo al líder Vulturi.

\- Contemplábamos esa condición, y hemos pedido a Carlisle que sea intermediario para la programación de esas visitas. - Los Vulturi le miraron atentamente. - Esperamos no haya ningún inconveniente. - Se sentía una leve tensión en el aire debido a sus palabras.

\- Que insolente. - Expreso con molestia Caius.

Pero Aro lo silencio con una señal de su mano. - De acuerdo, si de esa forma aceptan la condición, no veo ningún problema. - Los ancianos asintieron.

Carlisle estaba tenso, nadie debía cometer la osadía de interrumpir a Aro; sabía que cualquier acción podría cambiar para mal el encuentro.

\- Si ustedes pisan nuestro territorio para atacarnos, deben saber que no tendremos reparo en asesinarlos. - Menciono Aro esa amenaza disfrazada de condición. Los lobos gruñeron ofendidos, pero los ancianos asintieron ante esas palabras. - Y, por último, sus leyes son irrelevantes para nosotros; y actuaremos de la mejor forma para proteger nuestro secreto, por lo que esperamos su total cooperación. - Todos los Quileute se sintieron ofendidos por esas palabras, pero si con ello significaba que los chupasangres los dejaban en paz, aceptarían.

\- Puede estar seguro que lo que menos deseamos es tener una disputa hacia ustedes, así que aceptamos cada una de sus condiciones. - Suspiro. - Solo pedimos que respeten a nuestra gente y a nuestras costumbres. - Caius bufo hastiado, varios miembros de la guardia compartían el mismo sentir que su líder. - Ya que, nosotros respetaremos las suyas. -

Aro asintió esta vez. - Estoy de acuerdo. Si ya no hay nada más que aclarar, esta reunión cumplió uno de sus propósitos. - Los ancianos suspiraron aliviados y se retiraron del lugar escoltados por los lobos, aunque Jacob no quería abandonar a Bella, obedeció la orden de su alfa.

\- Que desagradable. - Caius expreso su aversión una vez que se fueron.

\- Calla hermano, que al menos no mostraron resistencia alguna a nuestras condiciones. - Respondió Marcus con desinterés. - Estoy seguro que esto fue lo mejor para ambos bandos. -

\- En efecto. - Secundo Aro. - Como siempre, Carlisle demostró que estaba en lo correcto ante esta disputa. - Voltio a ver a Carlisle, quien abrazaba en forma de protección a Bella. - Ahora. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -

Carlisle y Bella caminaron hasta quedar frente a Aro. - Aro, ella es mi compañera Isabella Swan. - La presento con algo de nerviosismo. Bella hizo una leve reverencia, cosa que Carlisle le había pedido con anterioridad que practicara.

\- Es un placer finalmente conocernos, joven Isabella. - Respondió con agrado a la reverencia. - Carlisle nos habló mucho de usted, y él cree que usted se merece la inmortalidad. - La observo de arriba a abajo discretamente. - Debido a que corresponde su afecto. - Hubo varias risitas por parte de la guardia.

Sin embargo, Marcus y Chelsea no compartieron esa actitud, desde que habían llegado, se sorprendieron por la unión de Bella y Carlisle; incluso Marcus, sintió genuina empatía después de varias décadas de indiferencia.

\- Esta en lo correcto, yo amo a Carlisle. - Respondió Bella con seguridad. - Y es por eso que aceptare cualquier decisión que involucre mi mortalidad. -

\- En ese caso. ¿Podría mostrármelo? - Aro extendió su mano, Bella sabía que debía tomarla; ya que, Carlisle le explico cuál era el don del Vulturi. Ella asintió y tomo su mano. Luego de unos segundos, Aro hablo. - Curioso. - Dijo con confusión. - No veo nada. - Eso provocó conmoción entre los presentes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto Caius con irritabilidad.

Carlisle miro interrogante a Bella, pero ella negó inmediatamente. - Si le estaba mostrando lo que quería saber. - Respondió a la defensiva.

Aro le indico discretamente a Jane que atacara a Bella, él tenía que corroborar una teoría que le surgió por no funcionar su don.

\- Dolor. - Dijo Jane mientras usaba su don, Carlisle escucho esa palabra con pánico, pero se sorprendió al ver que Bella seguía de pie y sin ninguna pizca de sufrimiento.

Aro sonrió de oreja a oreja y detuvo el ataque de Jane. - ¡Vaya, vaya! - Bella le miro insegura. - Otro motivo más para que esta joven sea un inmortal como nosotros. - Ella no entendía por qué. - Parece ser que desarrollaras un don muy poderoso. - Jane mostró enfado hacia Bella, nadie había resultado inmune ante su poder; Alec la tomo de los hombros en señal de apoyo. - Sería solo un desperdicio acabar con su vida. -

\- ¿Un don? - Repitió ella con duda, jamás se había sentido alguien especial; mucho menos tener una habilidad que la destacara de los demás.

Carlisle sabía que Aro era fanático de "coleccionar" a seres con dones excepcionales; no le agradaba, pero era un punto a favor para descartar la muerte de Bella. - ¿Cuándo piensas transformarla? - Esta vez, fue Caius quien pregunto.

\- En unos meses, ya que, años es un plazo excesivo para ustedes. - Respondió Carlisle.

\- Efectivamente. - Apremio Aro. - Tienen 1 año como máximo. - Carlisle y Bella asintieron. - Espero pueda honrarnos con su presencia en Volterra, una vez que ya sea toda una inmortal, joven Isabella. - Con esas palabras, todos los Vulturi abandonaron el lugar.

Bella finalmente se tumbó en el suelo. - Si seguía hablándome así, iba a provocarme un infarto. - Carlisle imito su acción. - ¿La gente de la tribu realmente aceptaron esas condiciones? Me parecieron bastante… -

\- ¿Sumisos? - Completo la interrogante Carlisle. - No, son inteligentes, ellos harían lo que fuese necesario para preservar su vida. - Carlisle suspiro. - No lo notaste, pero los Vulturi que acompañaban a Aro, Caius y Marcus, son inmortales con dones; estaban aquí en caso de que se desatara una batalla. - Bella le miro sorprendida. - No confían para nada en los lobos, de hecho, los Vulturi han dado caza a verdaderos hombres lobo, a tal grado de casi extinguirlos en el viejo continente. - Eso le provoco miedo a Bella. - Si hicieron esto, fue solamente para garantizar la seguridad de ambos clanes, nada más. -

Bella suspiro con aceptación. - Dejando eso de lado. ¿Qué hay de mí? - Sabia que ella debía ser transformada si o si, pero ¿Cuándo?

Carlisle le sonrió comprensivo. - Tenemos tiempo aún. - Se arrodillo frente a Bella y saco un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo. - Hasta entonces, Isabella Marie Swan. ¿Podrías regalarme la dicha de casarte conmigo? - Tal vez no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado, pero Bella asintió con entusiasmo.

\- Si. - Parpadeo un par de veces. - ¡Claro que sí! - Carlisle le coloco el anillo y luego la abrazo levantándola del suelo al dar una vuelta de alegría.

No dejarían que la amenaza del tiempo les quitara algunos de sus planes a futuro. Así que aprovecharían cada segundo hasta el día de la trasformación.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	19. CAPÍTULO 19 - CAMBIO DE PLANES

**Antes que nada, tengo una pregunta para ustedes. ¿Reciben mis respuestas a sus reviews? Como sea, los leo siempre, solo que acostumbro a contestarlos ya cuando subí el nuevo capítulo. Sin más, que disfruten la actualización.**

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 19 - CAMBIO DE PLANES**

\- Pasajeros del vuelo A113, favor de ir al área de abordaje. - Se escuchó una voz femenina en un altoparlante. - Pasajeros del vuelo A113, favor de ir al área de abordaje. - Repitió para confirmar a los dueños del vuelo que ya era su turno.

\- Es nuestro vuelo. - Carlisle tomo la mochila de Bella, mientras ella se levantaba de su asiento. Después del encuentro con los Vulturi, decidieron ir a Londres, para así continuar con la mentira hacia los padres de Bella. Además, deseaban un tiempo a solas, apreciaban la compañía de los demás; pero Carlisle tenía que fingir demasiado, cosa que le estaba incomodando debido a consumir alimentos innecesarios, su cuerpo se lo estaba reprochando al sentir una sed más molesta.

\- Nunca creí que viajaría a Europa, al menos no a mi edad. - Comento Bella emocionada, porque conocería la ciudad de origen de su pareja. - Mucho menos con el ser más guapo del universo. - Carlisle sonrió ante esas palabras y la abrazo de un costado. Disfrutaba de esa cercanía, más aún por la fragancia que tanto le fascinaba.

\- Me quitaste las palabras de la boca. - Sonrió con alegría. - No podría tener mejor compañía que la tuya. - Sintió las miradas de la gente. - Aunque los demás lo duden. - Bella solo asintió divertida.

Llegaron a la entrada, donde el encargado esperaba a los pasajeros. - Hola, buenas tardes, sus boletos por favor. - Carlisle le entregó los boletos. - ¡Oh! Primera clase. - Sonrió emocionado el encargado. - ¡Les deseo un fabuloso viaje! -

\- Gracias. - Contestaron al mismo tiempo; se miraron discretamente debido a lo ocurrido.

Después de abordar el avión, Bella se quedó dormida apoyada en el hombro de Carlisle; y él, decidio dejarse llevar por su calidez y cerro sus ojos. A veces deseaba quedarse dormido, y así desconectarse de la realidad como ella podía hacerlo. Aunque su imaginación podía compararse como un sueño; ya que, en ocasiones se imaginaba un escenario donde él podía leer los pensamientos de Bella; la curiosidad de lo que ella pensaba se le hacía interesante; aunque sabía que eso sería imposible, porque ni Aro que tenía ese don, lo pudo hacer. También llego a imaginar en uno donde la situación era a la inversa, que ella fuese la vampiresa y él un simple humano; aunque Bella no habría necesitado nada para que él cayera rendido a sus pies, de eso estaba seguro; porque así se sentía en esos momentos, ella lo doblego, aunque todos pensaran que fuese al revés.

Era por eso que sabía que ella le quería de verdad, porque a pesar de las diferentes pruebas que hizo por petición de Aro, Bella se mostró firme en sus palabras de genuina devoción. Ni el tiempo de su ausencia, ni las amenazas de una posible muerte, ni el miedo a la perdida de todo su mundo fueron suficientes para hacerla titubear en el amor que le profesaba. Y por esa razón, él se sentía como un imbécil total; pero las palabras de Aro le hicieron dudar de ese cariño, él había pasado por eso una infinidad de veces; solo se le acercaban las mujeres y uno que otro hombre por las herramientas de su naturaleza, nada más. Y ese fue el motivo que lo orillo a seguir ese plan sugerido por el Vulturi.

Pero ahora todo estaba aclarado, jamás dudaría de Bella de nuevo; él demostraría ser digno de su amor y cariño. Era lo menos que podía hacer, para recompensar a la mujer de su existencia.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

\- ¿Estas bromeando? - Soltó Bella sorprendida cuando bajaron del vehículo que rentaron. - ¿Una mansión? - Miraba el precioso lugar que contaba con un extenso terreno como jardín. Los muros de la mansión eran de piedra, similar a las de un castillo; contaba con varias ventanas de madera obscura. La hierba cubría parte de los muros, pareciendo que se fusionaban con la madre naturaleza; era como en un cuento de hadas.

\- Si, una mansión. - La tomo de los hombros. - Bienvenida a mi primer hogar. - La condujo dentro del sitio, ella se impresionaba con cada mueble, cuadro y decoración que se encontraba a su paso. - Como te dije, mi padre era un importante Pastor anglicano, ya supondrás que eso le trajo muchos beneficios. - La gente con buena posición ante la iglesia era la más beneficiada a final de cuentas.

\- ¿Cómo es que conservaste el lugar? - Si él había sido dado por muerto, suponía que Carlisle había perdido cualquier derecho de una herencia.

Carlisle puso una expresión de concentración. - Si no mal recuerdo, fingí ser un sobrino lejano de mi padre, para en ese entonces, si no había nadie más en la línea sanguínea, el familiar más cercano se quedaba con las propiedades. - Bella mostró una cara de indignación con un poco de incredulidad. - Lo sé, algo injusto, pero, por derecho, es mi casa. - Dejo las maletas en el suelo. - Luego tuve que desaparecer cada cierto tiempo, y regresar como el nuevo heredero de la propiedad. - Era un poco tedioso, pero así se aseguraba de no levantar sospechas.

Bella observo que todo se veía extremadamente limpio. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste aquí? - Se acercó a un mueble, no había ningún rastro de polvo.

\- Hace 40 años. - Respondió con precisión.

\- Entonces. ¿Por qué el lugar no está en malas condiciones? - Para ella no tenía sentido, a menos que alguien más viviera en el lugar.

Carlisle finalmente noto los mismos detalles que Bella, se había concentrado tanto en ella; que no había captado los aromas extraños en la casa. Ni tampoco los sonidos anormales del ambiente.

De pronto, 2 personas hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación, a una velocidad que Bella no fue capaz de percibir. Pero Carlisle sí, así que cubrió a Bella con su cuerpo en forma de defensa y soltó un sonido de advertencia a los recién llegados.

\- Tranquilo, somos amistosos. - Hablo una joven de baja estatura que le daba aspecto de duendecillo; demasiado delgada y con rasgos pequeños y finos. Su cabello siendo de un negro intenso, muy corto y apuntando en todas las direcciones de la habitación. Estaba siendo acompañada por un joven rubio; alto y delgado; tenía cicatrices que cubrían completamente su piel, las más notables eran las de su cuello y mandíbula. - Espero hayan tenido un buen viaje, limpiamos el lugar para ustedes. -

Carlisle les observó con detenimiento, el otro chico le daba menos confianza debido a la cantidad de cicatrices que cubrían su rostro. Sin quererlo, bufó en señal de advertencia. - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Bella se inclinó hacia un lado para mirar a los vampiros que compartían algo con su pareja, ojos dorados.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! - Sonrió por su descuido. - Mi nombre es Alice. - Amplio aún más su sonrisa.

\- Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock, para servirle señor. - Contesto con más formalidad, como un joven cadete.

Carlisle seguía en alerta, había observado sus ojos, pero eso no explicaba su presencia en su casa. - ¿Por qué están aquí? - No quería ser grosero, pero no esperaba esta situación.

Jasper fue quién respondió. - Discúlpenos, no quisimos incomodarlos ni asustarlos. - Sentía las emociones negativas que emanaban Bella y Carlisle. - Pero mi esposa insistió demasiado en conocerlos al fin. - Y era verdad, ella ya estaba en un estado bastante impaciente.

\- Así es, Carlisle, Bella. - Eso provoco sorpresa a los mencionados. - Vi que venían hacia aquí, y nosotros estábamos de paso; ya no soportaba la espera. - Se acercó a ellos con una gracia total. - No había tenido una visión tan clara de ustedes hasta ahora. - Afirmo como si estuviese hablando de un tema tan casual.

Bella se preocupó debido al ser vigilada todo ese tiempo. - ¿Vernos? - Esa fue la cuestión que se hizo Carlisle, no había notado ninguna presencia de algún inmortal en todo el camino.

\- Si, verlos. - Respondió Alice con simpleza. - Tengo el don de ver el futuro, por así decirlo. - Luego añadió. - Aunque Eleazar describe mi don como un médium entre la infinidad de posibilidades que pueden tomar las personas, siendo capaz de saber cuáles son las más probables, y ver el futuro creado en base a sus decisiones. - Alzo sus hombros en señal de desinterés.

\- ¿Solo están ustedes aquí? - Fue Bella quién pregunto esta vez, alejándose de Carlisle debido a tener más confianza. Se sentía emocionada por la revelación de otros vampiros con el mismo estilo de vida que su prometido.

\- Si, el resto de nuestra familia está en Denali. - Contesto Jasper, mientras inundaba la habitación con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Denali? - Dijo Carlisle recordando las palabras de Laurent, por todo el asunto de los Metamorfos y los Vulturi; su mente había dejado totalmente ese tema de lado. - ¿Quieren decir que son parte de ese clan? -

\- Por supuesto. ¿No sabías antes de nosotros? - Cuestiono Alice con incredulidad.

\- No, hasta hace poco, un inmortal de nombre Laurent me hablo de ustedes. - Eso provoco una mueca de desagrado por parte de Alice. - Supongo que lo conocen. - Esperaba no haber tocado un tema delicado debido a las expresiones de Alice y Jasper.

\- Si, es el compañero de nuestra hermana Irina. - Jasper respondió con seriedad. - Se unió hace poco a nuestro clan, por perder a sus viejos compañeros. - No les agradaba del todo, era por eso que decidieron darse unas vacaciones en Europa; hasta que se sintieran listos para convivir con el nuevo integrante.

\- James y Victoria. - Soltó Bella con molestia al unir los puntos de la situación. - Ellos intentaron matarme. - Mostró su brazo con la cicatriz provocada por la mordedura de James. Ese era su recordatorio del día que casi perdió a su mitad, y no era que se alegrara, pero en ese aspecto se sentía bien al saber que ellos perecieron en el enfrentamiento con los Quileute.

\- ¿Tú acabaste con ellos? - Pregunto Jasper mientras analizaba a Carlisle, no concebía que él pudiera lograr esa proeza. Visualizo las marcas en su rostro y cuello, hechas por Jacob.

\- No, fueron los Metamorfos. - Eso provoco que Alice chillara de sorpresa.

\- ¡Era por ellos que no te vi antes! - Parecía que había recibido la revelación absoluta. - Tuve una visión breve de ti ante los Vulturi hace unas semanas, pero luego dejé de verte como si hubiera borrones en tu destino. - Ella dijo ignorando el hecho que los lobos mataron a la pareja. - Pero luego te vi aquí junto con Bella. - Miro a Bella. - Y a ti no te había visto hasta ahora. - Todo tenía sentido en esos momentos. - Por esos mestizos no los había visto a ustedes con anterioridad. -

\- ¿Quieres decir que nos pudimos conocer desde mucho antes? - De haber sabido la influencia de los Metamorfos en su futuro, se habría ubicado en otro lugar y así ser visto por los Denali desde hace décadas. - Todo este tiempo fui invisible para ustedes. - Pero no se sentía tan mal por ese hecho, ya que, si los hubiera conocido, jamás habría encontrado a Bella; o tal vez si, por el don de Alice.

Bella tomo la mano de Carlisle. - Pero eso ya no importa. - Carlisle le miro con cariño. - Al fin nos encontraron. - Jasper asintió contento.

Alice sonrió satisfecha. - Bien, aclarado todo. - Se acercó a Jasper. - Queremos llevarlos a nuestra casa y así conozcan al resto de nuestra familia. -

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	20. CAPÍTULO 20 - DENALI PARTE 1

**Antes que nada, agradezco su infinito apoyo; ya que: ¡Hemos llegado a más de 5,000 views! ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 20 - DENALI PARTE 1**

\- Que halago, en serio. - Fueron las palabras de Carlisle ante la propuesta de Alice. - Pero. ¿Creen que sea buena idea? Lo digo, debido a los acontecimientos. - Aunque en realidad le entusiasmaba la posibilidad de conocer a otros inmortales con su misma ideología, pero existía aun el detalle de que Bella podría correr peligro al ser una humana; él podía tolerar la sed, pero ¿Y ellos? Además, ya estaba dicho, por su culpa Laurent había perdido a su aquelarre; los vampiros podían ser demasiado rencorosos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - Afirmo Alice esperanzada. - Ellos estarán asombrados de conocerlos, en especial porque han formado una relación tan bonita. - Chillo de emoción. - Una humana y un vampiro. - Cosa difícil debido a su naturaleza.

Jasper carraspeo nervioso por el comentario de su esposa. - ¿Cómo es posible que no la hayas matado aún? - Carlisle le dedico una mirada seria. - No te molestes, es solo que… - Realmente tenía curiosidad, para él sería algo imposible de hacer.

\- Ella huele muy bien. - Completo Alice de forma tímida a la interrogante de su marido.

\- ¿Gracias? - Atino a decir Bella cohibida por la explicación de los dos, suponía que era natural sus reacciones; Carlisle lo había dicho, era complicado dejar sus instintos básicos como la alimentación; cosa que trataba de recordar debido a su próxima transformación como neófita.

Carlisle se relajó, comprensivo ante ellos. - Lo sé, pero yo ya no percibo la sangre humana como fuente de alimento. - Abrazo a Bella de un costado. - De hecho, su aroma fue lo que me atrajo a ella. - No se lo había contado a su prometida, pensaba hacerlo en otro momento. - Fue su forma de llamarme, de conquistarme. - Acaricio su hombro con cariño. - Y por ese medio tuve la dicha de conocerla, ya que es mi mitad. - Sonaba cursi, pero empezaba a creer que ese fue el método del destino para juntarlos; similar a la leyenda del hilo rojo.

Bella le miro sorprendida, no sabía que había provocado eso; no creía que ella fuese capaz de algo así. - Y sigo sin creer que te hayas fijado en mí. - Él pudo solo continuar con su existencia, olvidándola en el proceso. Porque nunca se sintió especial; ya que, siempre tropezaba o hacia cosas vergonzosas. Trataba de ser invisible para los demás, para no molestarlos, para evitar desfiguros. Pero ahora sabía que había encontrado lo que le faltaba, su mundo.

\- ¡Qué lindo! - Sonrió Alice alegremente. - Definitivamente tienen que venir con nosotros a Denali. - Jasper asintió con el mismo ánimo. - ¡Seremos los mejores amigos, ya verán! - Carlisle sonrió por ese hecho, dudaba que tuviera otra opción de todos modos.

\- Será todo un honor. - Respondió Bella, luego miro a Carlisle. - Pero ¿Podría ser dentro de unos días? Estoy un poco cansada por el viaje. - Realmente necesitaba descansar, a parte, tenía hambre.

\- Por supuesto cielo, no hay prisa. - Carlisle contesto con tranquilidad. - Tenemos tiempo. - Miro a Alice. - Espero no haya inconveniente. - Era claro que la vampiresa se había cansado de esperar, debido de su aparición en la propiedad.

\- Bueno, podemos esperar unos días más. - Alice suspiro resignada. - Jasper y yo iremos de cacería. - Tomo la mano de su pareja. - Conseguimos alimentos para ti, Bella, ojalá sean de tu agrado. - Luego les dedico una sonrisa cómplice a los tortolitos antes de desaparecer junto con Jasper.

\- ¿No iras con ellos? - Bella observo a su pareja con un poco de vergüenza, no quería que por su culpa se perdiera de oportunidades.

Pero Carlisle le sonrió con ternura. - No, por ahora me apetece descansar contigo. - Y no por cuestión física, él podía ser capaz de destrozar un edificio sin siquiera sudar, pero su mente pedía un poco de tranquilidad. - Solo tengo sed. - Acaricio la mejilla de Bella, ella suspiro por el tacto. - Pero de tu presencia. - La tomo con delicadeza, levantándola del suelo; para besarla con entusiasmo, extrañaba la sensación de sus labios; y Bella igual, porque correspondió el beso con la misma hambre. Se abrazaron, acercando aún más sus cuerpos; acariciando la piel del otro para generar sensaciones increíbles.

La calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Bella, le provocaban una especie de frenesí; ya no era sed por su sangre, porque ya la había probado; era una sed de algo más. ¿De cercanía? ¿De placer? ¿De posesión? Era todo eso, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. De pronto comprendió, su ser le pedía fusionarse con ella.

En ese instante noto que Bella estaba en ese mismo estado, lo deseaban, lo necesitaban; pero era peligroso hacerlo, podía matarla en el proceso. Lo sabía, por los registros de inmortales que trataban de tener intimidad con humanos, que siempre terminaban asesinándolos.

\- Basta. - Se separó de ella de forma abrupta. Ganándose una cara de confusión por parte de Bella.

\- ¿Qué paso? - Le miro interrogante. - ¿Hice algo mal? - Comprendía que no sentía lo mismo que Carlisle, pero las sensaciones que estaba experimentando eran nuevas para ella; no quería meter la pata. - ¿No lo deseas? - Tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado, o no podía dar lo suficiente.

Carlisle negó preocupado. - Si lo deseo. - Escuchaba como retumbaba con fuerza el corazón de Bella. - Es solo, que no quiero lastimarte. - Trataba de cobrar la compostura. - Lo mejor es hacerlo, después de cambiarte; cuando superes la etapa como neófita. - No quería perder el control, no podía darse el lujo de causarle algún daño.

Bella seguía confundida, pero ella no quería desistir. - Yo confió plenamente en ti. - Se acercó a Carlisle sin darle tregua. - Me gustaría que lo intentáramos, al menos, en la luna de miel. - Si todos insistían que aprovechara cada segundo de su mortalidad, ella quería tener esa experiencia con Carlisle. - Si algo sale mal, simplemente transfórmame para no morir. - Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Su plan no sonaba tan mal, y ¿Por qué no? Ella merecía esa oportunidad, luego de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses. - ¿Eso quieres? - Pregunto más que nada, para el mismo; Bella solo asintió. - De acuerdo, lo intentaremos, trataremos de ser cuidadosos. - Tomo la mano de Bella. - Ahora, vamos a que comas algo. - Se regañó por olvidar la necesidad inicial de Bella.

En eso, se escuchó el rugir del estómago de Bella, recordándole que ella aun necesitaba alimentos. - Vamos. - Asintió, sonrojada de vergüenza. - También debo hablarle a mis padres, deben estar preocupados por nosotros. -

 **-.-.-.-.-**

En el transcurso de los días. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Bella habían pasado su tiempo conversando en la mansión, descubriendo detalles de cada uno de ellos; luego salieron de momentos a sitios importantes de Londres, para que Carlisle y Bella pudieran tomarse fotografías para Charlie y Renée; incluso habían ido de compras para matar el rato.

Y después de mucha espera, finalmente estaban en Denali; contemplaban una enorme cabaña de madera blanca y negra. Que se mezclaba con la nieve y el cielo, el cual contaba con un precioso azul claro. Tenía varios ventanales, decorados por cortinas blancas, siendo acompañadas por rocas lizas.

Bella sentía frio debido al clima, a pesar de llevar una chamarra color café y sus respectivos guantes y gorra. Carlisle se sintió un poco mal por ese hecho, pero ella insistía que estaba bien.

\- ¡Hemos llegado! - Anuncio Alice con mucha euforia. En eso, salieron los inquilinos del hogar. La líder era una mujer de 1.65 de altura con el cabello largo, rizado y con un color rubio-fresa; acompañada por un joven alto y corpulento, con el cabello oscuro y rizado; siendo seguidos por otra mujer de 1.68 con cabello largo, rubio pálido, recto como la seda del maíz; fueron escoltados por una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, su piel lucía pálida con un toque olivo, y poseía una estatura como su líder; su compañero era más bajo que ellas, ya que medía 1.55 de altura, con cabello marrón oscuro hasta el cuello, haciendo juego con su piel pálida también con un toque olivo. Detrás de ellos venia una mujer con cabello rubio claro, casi plateado, liso y cortado recto a la altura de sus hombros con la raya hacia el costado, poseía una mirada potente y poderosa; Carlisle y Bella dedujeron que ella sería Irina, ya que Laurent iba a su lado. Todos exceptuando al moreno, poseían los característicos ojos dorados.

\- ¿Quiénes les acompañan, Alice, Jasper? - Pregunto curiosa la primer mujer. Los demás desconocidos parecían tener la misma interrogante. Miraban con asombro a Bella, no acostumbraban a ser visitados por humanos; por estar retirados de la civilización.

\- Tanya, te presento a Carlisle Cullen y Bella Swan. - Respondió Alice rápidamente, mientras señalaba a los aludidos. - Los vi en una visión, y supuse que ustedes querrían conocerlos. - Normalmente, los Denali estaban acostumbrados a las decisiones de Alice; por ese hecho, no se extrañaron de la situación.

Tanya miro detenidamente a Carlisle, comprendía porque Alice tenía esa suposición, pues él poseía la característica de su familia; lo interesante es que estaba con una humana. - Mucho gusto, Carlisle, Bella. - Se aproximó a ellos, ambos correspondieron sus palabras con una leve reverencia - Como menciono Alice, yo soy Tanya, él. - Señalo a su compañero. - Es Emmett, mi pareja. - Luego fue señalando a los siguientes miembros de su familia. - Ella, es Kate, mi hermana. - La aludida sonrió. - Ella es Carmen y él, es su compañero, Eleazar. - Ambos hicieron un saludo con sus manos. - Y ellos son, mi otra hermana, Irina y nuestro nuevo integrante, Laurent. - Los últimos parecían desinteresados por su presencia, ahora entendían Carlisle y Bella porque Jasper y Alice no se sentían cómodos con ellos. Su actitud estaba fuera de lugar comparado con el resto de los integrantes. - Somos el clan Denali. - Percibió con mayor detenimiento el aroma de Bella. - Es un placer conocerlos. - Les dedico una sonrisa, y el resto de su familia se acercaron a saludar a sus nuevos conocidos.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	21. CAPÍTULO 21 - DENALI PARTE 2

**Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre los acontecimientos de esta historia, deseo mejorar como escritora; ya sea: en narración, coherencia, detalles, etc. Porque, realmente aprecio todos los reviews que me mandan. Así que, si también tienen dudas de algo que haya escrito antes, pregúntenme.**

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 21 - DENALI PARTE 2**

Irina y Laurent solo murmuraron contra Bella y Carlisle, una vez que ya todos estaban dentro de la cabaña, Tanya percibió esas acciones; más tarde tendría una plática con ellos. Nunca habían tenido la dicha de conocer a otro inmortal con una dieta tan estricta, como para arruinar el encuentro por una actitud pedante. Amaba a su hermana, más de lo que podía imaginarse; y por eso, había aceptado a Laurent en el clan, pero se estaba cansando de su forma de pensar. Ya que, por su culpa, Alice y Jasper se estaban separando de la familia, poco a poco; incluso su compañero Emmett, le rogaba en secreto que los castigara, debido a que Laurent seguía rompiendo las reglas, e Irina solo hacía de la vista gorda.

Y era verdad, todos los integrantes se habían esforzado para estar al margen; para no recaer a la dieta de sangre humana. Y aunque ella lo había hecho al principio para no matar a los humanos cuando se acostaba con ellos; su motivación cambio cuando encontró a Emmett. Ahora era por amor, por humanidad, por unión; cada una de esas razones fueron sus impulsos para cambiar su estilo de vida, al igual que los demás Denali. Así que, no podía permitir esa clase de situaciones.

Pero desde la llegada de Laurent, Irina estaba dejando de lado esos ideales; según él, "trataba" de seguir las normas, pero eran puras falacias. Su mayor defecto era solo respetar a la gente con poder, por ese motivo, él se había transformado en inmortal; por mero interés. Carecía de verdadera lealtad ante otras personas, y esperaba que al menos, su amor hacia su hermana fuese genuino; Alice le había dicho, que a su manera lo hacía. Y no quería negarle esa oportunidad a Irina, ya que, tanto ella como Kate, buscaron por siglos el amor real de un hombre. La única que seguía en esa búsqueda era Kate.

\- Si, Tanya me encontró en el bosque, mientras era atacado por un oso pardo; si no fuese por ella, habría perecido contra ese animal. - Contaba Emmett a sus invitados con vigor el día que conoció a su creadora y amante; llevaban horas conversando, descubriendo varios datos de cada integrante dentro de la cabaña. - Cuando la vi, supe que Dios me había mandado un ángel para salvarme. - Recordaba con dificultad sus últimos recuerdos como humano. - Y a pesar de que ella diga lo contrario, siempre creeré que el infierno no es tan malo, al tener un ángel como ella. - Tanya le sonrió mientras Emmett la tomaba de su cintura. - Debo admitir que valió la pena todo el dolor, porque desde entonces, tengo más de lo que merezco. - La mutilación que había sufrido por el enfrentamiento, no se comparaba en nada con el dolor generado por el veneno; pero a él no le importo, una vez que descubrió su nueva condición.

\- Entonces ¿Eres la creadora de toda tu familia? - Pregunto Bella con curiosidad, a pesar de tener mucho sueño; se rehusaba a dormir, porque, quería saber más sobre la vida de sus nuevos amigos.

Tanya negó rápidamente, le caía bien Bella. - No, solo de Emmett; originalmente, este clan era de nuestra madre Sasha. - Kate junto con Irina, se pusieron tristes por esas palabras. - Ella nos convirtió a Irina, Kate y a mí, pero ella murió debido a los niños inmortales. - Era un tema delicado para las 3, pero servía de lección para los vampiros que desearan romper la regla de creación.

\- ¿Niños inmortales? - Bella jamás había escuchado cosa igual, ahora que lo pensaba, no conocía a ningún niño vampiro. - ¿Son malos? - Cuestiono con duda y miedo.

\- Eran. - Contesto Carlisle con seriedad, no había considerado contarle ese tema a Bella, pero era necesario. - Eran extremadamente peligrosos, porque no tenían ningún rastro de control; con uno solo de sus berrinches, acababan con aldeas completas. - Recordaba con claridad, las masacres que tuvieron que realizar los Vulturi para no esparcir más la verdad. - Por eso mismo, está prohibido transformar a los niños, no podían proteger nuestro secreto. - Los gritos estaban presentes aun en su memoria, con tanta nitidez y dolor.

\- ¿Por qué les creaban? - Sabía que era un tema tabú, pero si fueron creados varias veces, quizá había algo que motivaba a los vampiros.

\- Eran muy encantadores, sus creadores se apegaban a ellos al instante; incluso, al momento de verlos, se originaba la necesidad de protegerlos. - Carlisle había necesitado toda su fuerza de voluntad para no oponerse a los Vulturi. - Pero los Vulturi determinaron que era imperdonable crear a esos niños. - Pero comprendía por qué los creaban, la soledad podía ser tan abrumadora y aplastante; él no contemplo esa posibilidad, pero entendía ese sufrimiento.

\- Por eso mismo el castigo era la muerte. - Continuo Tanya. - Cualquiera relacionado con un niño inmortal era ejecutado igualmente. - Suspiro triste. - Nuestra madre nos ocultó a Vasili, por ese motivo; los Vulturi perdonaron nuestras vidas. - Odiaba contar esa historia, pero de igual forma, nada le devolvería a su madre. - Desde entonces, me convertí en la líder del clan. - Miro a Emmett. - Tiempo después, Alice y Jasper llegaron con nosotros. - Ellos con su mera presencia, habían ayudado al clan a no caer en la desesperación.

\- Y fue bastante divertido. - Secundo Emmett. - Habían llegado cual pancho por su casa, nos nombraron como si nos hubieran conocido de toda la vida. - Carlisle se sintió identificado. - Luego, de un tiempo; Alice vio a Carmen y a Eleazar. - Los seres más deseosos de un cambio que llegaron a conocer, se integraron rápidamente.

\- Si, nos interrumpió mientras estábamos de cacería, asustando a nuestra última presa humana. - Admitió Eleazar con vergüenza, al ver la expresión de asombro de Bella.

\- Pero fue lo mejor. - Complemento Carmen. - Para en ese entonces, estábamos cansados de ese estilo de vida; y gracias a ella, conocimos a Tanya, Kate e Irina. - Seguían agradecidos con ella, de no ser por Alice, ellos seguirían siendo infelices, odiaban sucumbir ante la sed.

\- De nada. - Dijo Alice divertida, provocando que los Denali rieran junto con ella. Carlisle y Bella se sintieron afortunados de que la chica, se tomara la molestia de buscarlos. Anhelaban formar una familia amorosa, y parecía que con los Denali lo conseguirían.

\- Y ahora parece que ustedes fueron las nuevas víctimas de Alice - Soltó con gracia Kate, sin dejar de observar indiscretamente a Carlisle; cosa no desapercibida por él y por Bella. Tanya torció los ojos en desaprobación, temía que eso pasara por la visita del vampiro. Era atractivo, muy inteligente, y demasiado generoso; incluso ella se hubiese fijado en él, en otras circunstancias. Pero debían comportarse.

Carlisle solo sonrió divertido. - Parece que sí. - Dirigió su mirada a Tanya. - Bella y yo regresaremos a Forks, ella debe terminar unos asuntos pendientes antes de la boda. - Escucho como Alice chillaba de emoción, y noto la expresión de decepción de Kate. - Nos gustaría seguir en contacto con ustedes, ya que; ella y yo queremos formar parte de su clan, una vez que ella sea una neófita. - Todos excepto Irina parecieron encantados por la petición. - Claro, si nos lo permites, Tanya. - Era algo que les parecía adecuado, formar parte de un clan tan hambriento de humanidad.

\- Por supuesto que sí. - Le emocionaba la idea de expandir su familia, era algo que les diferenciaba de los Vulturi; ellos estaban ahí por voluntad propia, y no influenciados por un don. - Estaremos atentos a noticias suyas. - Emmett, Carmen, Eleazar y Kate asintieron a esas palabras.

\- ¿Me dejarían organizar la boda? - Pidió Alice con demasiado entusiasmo y anhelo, Jasper sonrió al ser contagiado por esas emociones. - ¡Desde que vi el anillo de compromiso, he querido pedirles eso! - Le gustaba organizar cada clase de eventos, más las bodas.

Carlisle y Bella se miraron entre sí, habían planeado algo discreto, pero Charlie y Renée nos les perdonarían tal atrevimiento. - Si. - Respondieron al mismo tiempo. No sabían si tomaron la decisión correcta, pero, era una oportunidad de relacionarse aún más con su futura familia.

\- ¡Perfecto! - Salto de alegría. - Ya tengo varias ideas en mente. - Y no lo dudaban, solo esperaban que no se salieran las cosas de control.

\- Espero puedan asistir todos ustedes. - Comento Carlisle con humildad. - El clima en Forks nos permite salir durante el día sin levantar sospechas. - Aclaro, para que no se preocuparan por romper la regla del secreto.

\- ¿Y qué pasaría si no quiero ir? - Fue Irina quien pregunto molesta. Separándose de Laurent, mirando con seriedad a Carlisle.

\- ¡Irina! - Le reclamo Tanya. Los demás Denali se sorprendieron por las palabras de Irina.

\- Yo no voy a ir a la boda de un asesino. - Continuo la vampiresa, provocando incredulidad en su familia; era imposible que alguien como Carlisle fuese alguien sin corazón. - Nuestro querido invitado no ha contado un detallito importante, relacionado con Laurent. - Llevaba rato soportando su malestar por la presencia de ellos dos. Jasper había sentido esa negatividad desde hace rato, con desagrado.

El moreno la sujeto de los brazos. - Eso, es solo asunto de Carlisle y mío, hermosa. - Eso no era lo que quería que pasara, él le había contado los eventos pasados a su reciente pareja, solo para alejarla del clan, y que se fueran como nómadas; ya estaba harto de la dieta animal. Pero con la reciente llegada de Carlisle y su mascota, se desviaron sus planes.

Tanya observo a Laurent y luego a Carlisle. - ¿De qué están hablando? - Se sintió confundida, entonces ellos dos no solo se conocían, sino que ocultaban cosas.

Carlisle protegió instintivamente a Bella. - Soy responsable de que los viejos compañeros de Laurent murieran ante los Metamorfos. - Eso provoco varias caras de sorpresa. - Planeaban matar a mi compañera, no me dieron otra elección. - Señalo sus cicatrices. - También iba a morir en el proceso, pero los sirvientes de Aro llegaron a tiempo para impedirlo. - Miro a Irina con intensidad. - Victoria y James iban a morir por romper las reglas, y Laurent lo sabe; de hecho, los Vulturi ya le pusieron precio a su cabeza. - Irina le bufo molesta por desconocer eso último, y Laurent se frustro por sus aclaraciones. - Eso no te lo contó ¿Verdad? -

\- Será mejor que se vayan. - Pidió Tanya, al ver como su familia se estaba poniendo tensa, necesitaban hablar definitivamente.

Carlisle tomo la mano de Bella, para retirarse; quizá fueron demasiado optimistas al creer que todo sería perfecto. Alice y Jasper se sintieron devastados por el giro de los acontecimientos, Alice había tenido una visión distinta a lo ocurrido. Bella y Carlisle se fueron sin decir palabra alguna.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	22. CAPÍTULO 22 - CUMPLEAÑOS

**Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 22 - CUMPLEAÑOS**

\- Realmente, lo lamento, Carlisle. - Fueron las palabras de Bella, una vez que llegaron a las afueras de Forks. - Todo esto es mi culpa. - Llevaba horas con ese pensamiento de culpa, sabía que su presencia fue el detonante de una discordia con los Denali. Por supuesto, ella comprendía que quién debería estar molesto con ellos realmente, debería ser Laurent, no Irina; pero fue decepcionante que los demás Denali, no los defendieran. Destruyendo la posibilidad de ambos de formar parte de algo mayor.

Carlisle no le había dedicado ninguna sola palabra, desde que se fueron del lugar; él tomo con algo de fuerza el volante. - No es tu culpa. - Le dedico una mirada triste, pero con remordimiento. - Nada de esto es tu culpa. - Él fue el ingenuo al creer que todo saldría bien, sabía que Laurent estaría ahí; era obvio que algo saldría mal. - Yo debí pensar más en ti que en mí. - La expresión de Bella cambio a una de total confusión. - Yo conozco más a mi especie, y es evidente, que provocaría ese tipo de reacciones por mi esfuerzo de protegerte. - Detuvo el auto frente a la casa de Bella, estaba lloviendo como era costumbre. - No debí llevarte a ese lugar, pudiste morir por mi anhelo de conocer a seres como yo. - Se sentía terrible, por seguir las sugerencias de Alice. - Yo soy el verdadero responsable de todo esto, lo único que provoque, fue arruinarte cualquier posibilidad de felicidad. - El único responsable debía ser él. - Nunca debí cruzarme en tu vida, en primer lugar. -

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - Bella no comprendía y eso la molesto de sobremanera. - ¿Sigues con lo mismo de siempre? ¡Me importa una mierda mi mortalidad! - Carlisle la miro sorprendido. - Porque, eso me aleja más y más de ti; y no me hare la mártir por eso, pero todos parecen preocupados por mi felicidad. - Ya estaba harta de toda esa situación. - Esperan que haga algo que no deseo, porque suponen que es lo mejor para mí, pero no es así; me sofoca la mera idea de que te vayas de mi vida por mi dichosa felicidad, pero no se dan cuenta que la felicidad la obtuve cuando apareciste en mi vida. - Respiro agitadamente por la creciente rabia. - Y es por eso que me frustro más y más, porque, parece que todo y todos están en contra mía; porque, solo quiero amarte a ti, y al hacerlo, es una muestra de que me amo a mi de nuevo. - Temblaban sus labios. - Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí, preocúpate por nosotros; porque solo nos tendremos el uno al otro. - Y salió a relucir todo lo que le atormentaba. No quería decirle adiós a su familia y amigos, pero le aterraba más la idea de perder a Carlisle. - Ya supe lo que era vivir sin ti, luego de que desapareciste. - Miro a Carlisle con los ojos llorosos. - Esas semanas sin saber nada de ti, fueron las peores en toda mi vida; Jacob estuvo ahí para mí, al igual que mis padres, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, al que esperaba ver, era a ti. - Recordó cada momento de esa soledad. - Se lo dije a Jacob, y ahora te lo diré a ti, es mi vida, mi decisión; no me importan las palabras de cordura, porque jamás estuve cuerda, siempre estuve descompuesta. - Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas traicioneramente. - Y por primera vez, he encontrado mi verdadero propósito, por favor, no te culpes por formar parte de mi vida; ya que ambos nos necesitábamos. - Se secó el rostro y respiro para tranquilizarse totalmente.

Carlisle comprendió finalmente el peso de esas palabras, ya era momento de afrontar las cosas juntos; porque eran las 2 caras de la misma moneda ahora. - Tienes toda la razón, ya basta de dudas. - Realmente no podía desmoronarse de esa forma, Bella estaba perdiendo más cosas por esta relación; él debía dejar de sentirse culpable de cada suceso malo que ocurría. Si los Denali les dieron la espalda, por un enfrentamiento ajeno a ellos, estaba bien, con ellos dos bastaba. - Queremos estar juntos. - Percibió un brillo especial en la mirada de su prometida. - Merecemos ser felices por una vez. - Ya no caían más gotas en el parabrisas del auto, dando entender que dejo de llover. - Es momento de afrontar las cosas juntos, como siempre debió ser. - Bella le sonrió con genuina alegría.

Luego de un rato, ambos salieron del vehículo; apenas abrieron la puerta de la casa, cuando fueron sorprendidos por varias personas. - ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! - Gritaron Charlie, Renée, Phil, Jessica, Erick, Mike, Ángela, Tayler, Jacob, Leah, Seth; y para asombro de los recién llegados, también de Alice y Jasper.

\- ¡Al fin llegaron! - Expreso Charlie contento. - Ya no sentía mis piernas de tanto esperar. - Soltó de forma teatral.

\- Y todavía dices que estas en forma. - Replico Renée provocando que los invitados rieran.

Bella sonrió nerviosa a cada una de las personas que estaban en su casa, no era muy fan de celebrar su cumpleaños; pero realmente se sentía agradecida por su presencia. - No debieron molestarse. - Observo el comedor que contaba con el clásico pastel de cumpleaños, con los regalos de lado haciéndole compañía.

\- Bueno, los primos de Carlisle insistieron en hacer esta fiesta sorpresa. - Explico Charlie. - De hecho, ellos nos avisaron que vendrían antes de su viaje. - Carraspeo un poco. - Y que tenían un anuncio importante, por lo que sería un descaro no hacer nada, según las palabras de Alice. - Le agradaba la chica, junto a su marido Jasper; fue una sorpresa conocer familia de Carlisle.

\- Vaya, como siempre, mi prima Alice se dejó llevar por sus impulsos. - Respondió Carlisle siguiendo el juego de los vampiros. - Veo que se adelantó a los acontecimientos, pero es su mayor virtud. - Sonrió.

Alice y Jasper se acercaron a la conversación. - Aun así, me quieres mucho, querido primo. - Tendió un regalo con sus finas manos hacia Bella. - Por cierto, dejaste tu regalo en nuestra casa, lo traje por ti. - Eso era una mentira, Carlisle ni siquiera sabía que era el cumpleaños de Bella, pero sabiendo cómo funcionaba el don de Alice; ella debió conseguir algo que él si le hubiese comprado a su prometida.

\- ¡Que olvidadizo soy! Muchas gracias Alice. - Bella recibió el regalo. - Me alegra que lograran localizar la casa del señor Swan. - Suponía que se guiaron con el aroma de Bella, aparte de las visiones.

\- No fue tan difícil. - Comento Jasper. - Las indicaciones que nos dieron fueron bastante buenas. - Renée le sonreía a su hija.

\- Bueno, no quiero ser grosera. - Bella dejo el regalo en la mesa. - Debo saludar al resto de invitados. - Abrazo a sus padres, luego a Alice y a Jasper. - Espero hablar con ustedes en un rato. -

\- Claro. - Respondieron ambos. En mientras se quedarían con Carlisle.

Saludo a cada uno de sus amigos, recibiendo felicitaciones; luego se acercó a Seth, Jacob y Leah. - Jacob, no pensé que volvería a verlos. - Creía que, debido a su decisión, la manada ya no se acercaría a ella; a menos de que fuese necesario.

Jacob sonrió, mientras seguía abrazando a Leah de costado. - Bells, no nos perderíamos la oportunidad de comer pastel. - Dijo bromeando, Bella se rio mientras negaba divertida. - No, la verdad es, que ya no importa lo que hayas elegido; sigo siendo tu amigo, y mi imprimación junto a su hermano quisieron acompañarme. - Jacob le había contado a Bella sobre la imprimación con anterioridad, que era la forma de que un lobo sabía quién sería su otra mitad.

\- ¿Cómo? - No sabía si esa era la pregunta adecuada, realmente estaba sorprendida.

\- Luego de que "ya sabes quienes". - Se rio internamente, eso le recordaba cuando los magos y brujas de Harry Potter se referían al villano de la historia. - Se fueron, y ustedes se retiraron; la manada tuvo que hacer un recorrido en el perímetro, para evitar que alguien de ellos estuviera husmeando sin nuestro consentimiento, me asignaron con Leah. - Le dedico una mirada de burla. - Cosa que no quería, jamás nos habíamos llevado bien; pero por su reciente inclusión, junto con Seth, ya no tenía opción. - Seth le enseño la lengua como reproche infantil. - Ya no había tenido contacto directo con ella, pero cuando finalmente estuvimos a solas, y nos miramos fijamente; todo cobro sentido. - Aun percibía las emociones que percibió durante la imprimación.

\- Si, dejaste de ser un cabeza hueca. - Afirmo Leah, con humor. En el fondo estaba dichosa de felicidad, el vínculo que alguna vez poseía con Sam, se había esfumado. Por fin, ella podía seguir adelante, con alguien que la amaría y protegería de verdad. - La verdad, ambos dejamos de serlo. -

\- Y yo estoy aquí solito. - Dijo Seth con falsa tristeza.

\- Estoy seguro que pronto encontraras a alguien, Seth. - Contesto Jacob. - Como sea, tu prima rara nos invitó a esta fiesta, es bastante curiosa. - Jamás creyó que simpatizaría con una chupasangre, pero tenía un cierto encanto. - No confiamos mucho en ella al principio, pero nos dio bastantes pruebas para hacerlo. - Sus ojos, su actitud hacia ellos, más aparte de ser muy civilizados con Charlie, Renée y Phil; demostraban ser de fiar. - Que no pudimos negarnos a ayudarla a reunir a los demás invitados. - Eso explicaba porque estaban Mike, Erick, Tayler, Jessica y Ángela.

\- Amor. - Llamo Carlisle a Bella, mientras se acercó a ellos. - Creo que es momento de dar el anuncio. - Miro a los lobos. - Gracias por venir, sé que esto no es totalmente de su agrado. -

\- No hay problema doc. - Dijo Seth animado. - Realmente teníamos ganas de verlos. - Y era verdad, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre cómo era el comportamiento de sus nuevos aliados.

\- Si. - Secundo Jacob. - Estamos bien, en serio. - Solo tenían que tolerar el empalagoso aroma que desprendían los vampiros, pero ya no era tan insoportable como antes.

\- De acuerdo. - Respondió Bella, ella junto con Carlisle, se fueron detrás de la mesa principal. Ella carraspeo, para llamar la atención de todos. - Primero que nada, gracias a todos por estar aquí, la verdad, esta fiesta si fue una verdadera sorpresa. - Se escuchó un par de risitas. - Y aparte de que me hice un año más vieja. - Carlisle rio por ese comentario. - Tenemos algo importante que anunciarles. -

Bella extendió su mano izquierda, exponiendo totalmente su anillo de compromiso. - Nos hemos comprometido. - Continuo Carlisle, provocando que los invitados, junto a los padres de Bella, quedaran en shock unos segundos, pero luego comenzaron a celebrar.

Renée se acercó a abrazar a su hija, y Charlie hizo lo mismo con Carlisle. - Espero no esté pasando lo que estoy imaginando. - Comento un poco preocupado el policia al vampiro.

Carlisle negó rápidamente. - Nada de eso, en serio; es solo. - Miro a Bella con cariño, mientras ella estaba siendo aplastada con preguntas y felicitaciones. - Queríamos dar ese siguiente paso, una vez que Bella se gradué. - Eso tranquilizo a Charlie.

\- En ese caso, tienen todo nuestro apoyo. - Afirmo Charlie.

\- Gracias. - Atino a decir Carlisle, antes de que los demás también llegaran a felicitarlo.

Luego de un rato, comieron del pastel; y Bella vio cada uno de los regalos. En su mayoría eran libros, una que otra prenda de vestir, pero el regalo que supuestamente era de Carlisle, consistía en un medallón en forma de corazón, que tenía grabado un texto: "Más que mi propia vida". Y eso definía el amor de ambos, se amaban más que su propia vida; no importaba nada más.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	23. CAPÍTULO 23 - GRADUACIÓN

**Primero que nada, los invito a leer mis otras historias; espero puedan comentarlas, para saber en qué cosas puedo mejorar. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 23 - GRADUACIÓN**

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Gritaron sorprendidos Bella y Carlisle a Alice y a Jasper, un día después de la fiesta; luego de que Bella tuvo la oportunidad de descansar decentemente en su cama. Se habían dirigido a la mansión de Carlisle, para poder aclarar las cosas con calma.

\- Lo que han escuchado. - Dijo Alice sonriente. - Hemos dejado a los Denali. - Jasper asintió ante sus palabras.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? - Cuestiono Bella, algo preocupada por su abrupta aclaración.

\- Por ustedes. - Jasper respondió sin más.

Carlisle solo negó repetidas veces. - Se supone que son familia. - Miraba inseguro a los dos vampiros. - No queremos que arruinen sus relaciones por nosotros. - Suficiente malo era, que ya habían quemado cualquier oportunidad con los Denali; como para provocar una disolución dentro de ese clan.

Alice negó divertida. - No quiero contradecirlos, pero Irina y Laurent nos estaban volviendo locos desde antes de que ustedes aparecieran. - Acaricio sus sienes por un dolor de cabeza, era raro que un vampiro sintiera dolor alguno; pero ella no era normal a final de cuentas. - Queremos mucho a los Denali, no nos mal interpreten; pero… - Su oración fue continuada por Jasper.

\- Pero Laurent se quiere pasar de listo, Alice y yo sabíamos que él planeaba algo con Irina; y ella está totalmente cegada por él. - Sentía su ser revolverse, eso de alguna forma, le recordaba a María y a sus manipulaciones hacia él. - Y por eso mismo, puso a los demás en contra de ustedes. - Alice y él habían pasado horas tratando de dialogar con ellos, que estaba mal su actuar. Que Carlisle solo busco proteger a su pareja, que cualquier habría hecho lo mismo; pero eso no pareció hacer flaquear a los vampiros.

\- Así que, no nos dejaron de otra, más que abandonarlos. - A excepción de Irina y Laurent, todos se desconsolaron por su partida. - Tanya lo sabía de igual forma, íbamos a irnos ante cualquier desacuerdo que surgiera. - Contesto la vampiresa con seriedad.

\- Desafortunadamente, fue por nosotros. - Completo Bella sus explicaciones.

\- Pero eso ya no importa. - Dio una vuelta completa Alice de felicidad, con tanta elegancia que dejaría desconsolada a cualquier bailarina profesional. - Ahora que estamos aquí, podremos acoplarnos a esta ciudad, y así, poder organizar la boda. - Aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Bella y Carlisle se miraron, tal vez las cosas, no estarían tan mal al final. Y dadas las circunstancias, este sería el comienzo de un nuevo Clan.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Habían pasado alrededor de 10 meses, Bella estaba a finales de su último semestre; por lo que, aprovecho cada momento para despedirse de sus amigos y compañeros, sin que ellos lo supieran.

\- ¡Hey, Arizona! ¿Nerviosa por la graduación? - Pregunto Mike, mientras todos estaban en los jardines, debido al tener hora libre.

\- No. - Y era verdad, de hecho, todo lo contrario; estaba entusiasmada para que ese día llegara, porque eso significaba el final de una de sus etapas como humana. Sería uno de los pocos logros que podría presumirle a sus padres, antes de la tragedia de su abrupta muerte.

Jessica estaba recostada en el césped, bañándose con los rayos de sol, con los ojos cerrados. - Si ella llegara a estar nerviosa, sería por su boda. - Al menos, ella lo estaría.

\- Por extraño que lo parezca, no lo estoy. - Confeso Bella sonrojada. - En realidad, estoy contando los días para que llegue la boda. - Para ser honesta, había adquirido la costumbre de contar los días para todo; era como estar expectante ante un reloj de arena imaginario, observando como cae cada grano indicando un final. Aunque para ella, sería el comienzo.

\- Debo admitir, que aún no puedo creer que estén comprometidos. - Dijo Ángela, mientras limpiaba algunos lentes de su cámara. - No creí que tomarían ese paso tan rápido. - En el fondo sabía, que Carlisle y Bella serían marido y mujer; debido a la forma en cómo se conocieron. Sin embargo, a la edad en que lo harían, provocaba que todos murmuraran y pensaran cosas estúpidas; por ejemplo, que Bella ya estaba embarazada.

\- Es verdad. - Secundo Erick y Tayler.

\- Yo tampoco lo esperaba, fue algo precipitado. - Bella miro a sus amigos uno por uno. - Pero es algo que ambos queremos. - Nunca iba a contarles los verdaderos motivos que los orillaron a ir tan rápido, se suponía que sería todo dentro de unos años; pero desobedecer a los Vulturi, no era una opción. El tiempo se estaba acabando, estaban cerca de los límites.

\- ¿Y qué tal la familia de tu prometido? - Cuestiono curiosa Jessica.

\- Alice y Jasper son muy buenos conmigo, han sido muy atentos. - Carlisle le había confesado, que su presencia era muy cálida. - Tanto así, que no solo han organizado la boda. - Bella tomo su mochila y saco unas invitaciones de ella. - También una fiesta debido a la graduación. - Les tendió las invitaciones a sus compañeros. - Ustedes deben asistir, porque son parte de los festejados. - Lo decía de esa forma, porque Alice se lo pidió.

Cada uno tomo su invitación, leyéndolas con sumo interés. - ¡Caray! - Expreso Erick. - Tendré que desempolvar mi traje. -

Jessica parpadeo un par de veces. - ¿Será en la casa de Carlisle? - No quería sonar obvia, pero, como muchas, eso era un sueño hecho realidad.

\- Si. - Se levantó de la banca. - Y debo entregar el resto de invitaciones a los demás graduados, espero puedan ayudarme. - Se limitó a decir Bella, antes de que sonara el timbre, anunciando su próxima clase.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Bella estaciono su camioneta fuera del hospital, días después de que regresaran a Forks, Carlisle había comenzado a laborar allí, donde lo aceptaron inmediatamente; como era de esperarse. Él extrañaba ayudar a la gente, Bella lo sabía.

\- Hola, Bella. - Saludó Susy con su nombre de pila, debido a que le tenía mucha confianza ahora. - El doctor Cullen la está esperando. -

\- Hola, Susy. - Correspondió el saludo. - Muchas gracias. - Le sonrió mientras entraba a la oficina de Carlisle.

Una vez cerró la puerta, fue recibida por un abrazo. - Te eche de menos. - Percibió el rose de sus manos sobre su cabello.

\- Yo igual. - Miro con pasión a quién sería su futuro marido. - Es una lástima que no pudieras ir por mi hoy. - Acaricio el rostro de Carlisle. - Por fortuna, no podrás faltar a la fiesta de graduación, será en la noche. -

Carlisle sonrió por esas palabras. - Ni loco me perdería el evento. - Beso sus manos. - Además, Alice me mataría si me atrevo a tal fechoría. - Había algo de verdad en ese chiste.

Bella soltó una carcajada por eso último. - Tienes razón. - La vampiresa era alguien bastante terca, una vez que se le metía una idea entre ceja y ceja; era difícil salvarse de sus decisiones. - Será mejor que aceptemos que ella es dueña de nuestras vidas. - Carlisle sonrió mientras negaba divertido.

\- Me temo, que ya escapar no es una opción. - Bromeo el doctor. - Por cierto. ¿Entregaste todas las invitaciones? - Cambio de tema el vampiro.

\- En la escuela, ya. - Se mordió el labio con un poco de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Planeas invitar a alguien más? - Sonrió mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

\- Quiero invitar a Jacob. - Dijo avergonzada, quizá estaba pidiendo demasiado. - Sé que, si lo hago, vendrán más miembros de la manada, y no quiero que te molesten, o a Alice, o a Jasper. - Su expresión mostró preocupación, además eso rompía el tratado de alguna forma.

Carlisle la abrazo con cariño. - Si eso quieres, invítalos, ellos son bienvenidos a nuestro hogar. - Bella le miro sorprendida. - Ya hablare con Alice y con Jasper, aunque, ellos en realidad, no creo que les desagrade la idea; sienten curiosidad por los lobos, les parece impresionante que ellos fueran tan "humanos" con nosotros; a pesar de que casi me asesinaron en el pasado. - La pareja de vampiros se quedaron asombrados, al descubrir lo del tratado, no habían conocido a clanes tan fieles ante un tratado de paz. Jasper incluso explico, que él era originario de un clan problemático, que siempre luchaba por territorio y sangre; por lo que, esto era totalmente nuevo para él.

\- Entonces. ¿No hay ningún inconveniente? - Pregunto Bella para afirmar las cosas.

\- En lo absoluto, invita a quien quieras, es tu fiesta, lo mereces. - La beso con pasión. - No todos los días se celebra una graduación. -

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Bella estaba sentada junto con sus compañeros de generación, vestidos con la tradicional toga con sus birretes; esperaban con nerviosismo el discurso que daría Jessica, ya que, luego de eso, llamarían a cada alumno para recibir su diploma. Un poco más al fondo del gimnasio, estaban Charlie, Renée, Phil, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Leah y Seth, como invitados a la ceremonia; ansiosos por el evento.

\- Estoy muy nerviosa. - Explico Jessica, mientras tomaba el folder con sus manos de forma temblorosa.

\- Lo harás bien, Jess. - La animo Ángela. - Además, todos estamos igual de nerviosos, nadie notara si te equivocas. -

\- Tiene razón. - Secundo Tayler. - Lo único que me preocupa ahora, es no caerme en el estrado cuando pase por el diploma. - Mike y Erick compartieron el mismo pensamiento.

\- Bueno, eso me tranquiliza. - Comento Jessica con sarcasmo.

De pronto, todos guardaron silencio, una vez que la directora tomo el micrófono. - Muy buenas tardes a todos, primero que nada, felicitamos a todos los alumnos de esta generación; ya que, han concluido con la carrera que muchos comienzan, pero que solo los valientes terminan. - Hubo varios silbidos de júbilo. - Así que, dense un gran aplauso, porque han demostrado ser los jóvenes más valientes de esta escuela. - Todos los muchachos, incluyendo a sus familiares y amigos, llenaron el atrio de aplausos; la directora y los maestros imitaron la acción. - Bien, como continuación de nuestro programa, invitamos a la alumna Jessica Stanley a que pase a dar un discurso de motivación y despedida a sus compañeros de generación. - De nuevo, hubo aplausos, Jessica tomo aire para evitar que los nervios la invadieran nuevamente mientras se dirigía al estrado.

Recibió el micrófono, y observo a todos los presentes con una sonrisa. - A los cinco años, nos preguntaron ¿Qué queríamos ser al crecer? Respondíamos cosas como: Astronauta, presidente; o en mi caso, una princesa. - Eso provocó risas a los presentes. - A los 10 años, preguntaron otra vez; respondíamos rockero u vaquero; o en mi caso, una ganadora de una medalla de oro. - Volvieron a reír. - Pero ahora hemos crecido, quieren una respuesta seria. - Hizo una pequeña pausa. - Bueno. ¿Qué tal esta? - La gente espero expectante la respuesta. - ¿Quién diablos sabe? - Los estudiantes mostraron estar de acuerdo con esas palabras, incluyendo a Carlisle, y aplaudieron con entusiasmo. - Este no es el momento de tomar decisiones duras; sino el de cometer errores. - Continuo Jessica con su discurso. - Tomar el tren equivocado, y perderte en algún lado; enamorarnos… mucho. - La gente volvió a reír. - Estudiar filosofía, con lo que no se puede tener una carrera. - Hubo más risas. - Cambiar de idea y cambiar otra vez, porque nada es permanente, cometamos todos los errores posibles; así cuando nos pregunten ¿Qué queremos ser? No tendremos que adivinar, lo sabremos. - Termino el discurso, y todos se levantaron para aplaudir con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego de un rato, todos los alumnos comenzaron a pasar por sus documentos, y eran recibidos por felicitaciones de la gente del estrado, mientras sus familias celebraban desde sus asientos. Cuando fue turno de Bella, ella observo con detenimiento la reacción de sus padres; quería conservar todas las memorias posibles de ellos.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

La música inundaba la mansión de Carlisle, al igual que diferentes luces de colores; en cada habitación, y pasillo se encontraban los recién graduados con sus trajes de fiesta; quienes observaban interesados la decoración del doctor. Alice y Jasper les ofrecían bebidas y aperitivos, mientras los invitaban a pasar a la pista de baile "provisional" que hicieron para los festejados.

Bella llego con un vestido negro, corto, con un escote en uve, que brillaba por las luces del lugar; Alice la había "pedido amablemente" que lo llevara, aunque Bella no evito salirse con la suya, y llevo unas zapatillas en lugar de tacones.

\- ¡Pero qué guapa! - Mascullo Mike, mientras tomaba una bebida; Jessica, Ángela, Erick y Tayler estaban a su lado.

\- Ustedes también están súper guapos. - Las chicas con vestidos de gala, cortos también, con escotes algo provocadores; y los chicos con trajes tipo smoking.

Jessica se acercó a Bella. - ¿Qué tal estuvo mí discurso? ¿Crees que estuvo tonto? ¿Sonó a sermón? ¿Lo odiaste? - Pregunto nerviosa.

Bella solo negó. - No, dijiste lo indicado. - Realmente, fue un discurso bastante bueno; bastante inspirador y conmovedor.

En ese instante, llego Carlisle; con un traje color azul marino, con una camisa blanca, sin corbata, para darle un aire más fresco. - Hola chicos, me alegra que si hayan asistido. - Saludo a todos los amigos de Bella.

\- Fue muy amable de su parte, ofrecer su casa para la fiesta. - Agradeció Ángela.

\- No fue nada, además, estoy seguro que más de uno le apetecía conocer el lugar. - Respondió Carlisle despreocupadamente, de pronto, el olor de los lobos inundo sus pulmones; dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras. - Amor, ha llegado el resto de tus amigos. - Bella dirigió la vista a donde su prometido miraba, y vio a Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil y Embry. - Ve con ellos, en mientras, nosotros bailaremos. - Le animo Carlisle.

-Sí, esa canción me encanta. - Secundo Erick. Bella se fue con los recién llegados, mientras los demás iban a la pista de baile.

\- Hola, Jake, hola chicos. - Saludo Bella feliz. - Me alegra que si vinieran. - Esperaba que el aroma a vampiro no les molestara.

\- Hola Bells. - Respondió Jacob su saludo, con una sonrisa ladina; Leah solo la saludo con un gesto de cabeza.

\- El ambiente de la fiesta es tan bueno, que no pudimos evitarlo. - Comento Embry mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

\- Y se ve que hay buena comida. - Agrego Quil, mientras observaba con sumo interés una mesa con diferentes botanas y bebidas.

Jacob solo torció los ojos, y Leah negaba desaprobatoriamente las palabras de sus compañeros de manada. - Gracias Bella, por invitarnos. - Respondió Seth animado. - El resto de la manada no quiso venir, supongo que lo entiendes. -

\- Lo comprendo. - Al menos, habían venido ellos, y con eso, se daba por satisfecha. - Bueno, iré a… - Dirigió su mirada hacia Alice, que se quedó estática en las escaleras; eso era indicio de que estaba teniendo una visión. - Iré a revisar algunas cosas, están en su casa. - Se retiró, dejando a Jacob preocupado. - Carlisle, Jasper. - Llamo mientras se acercaba a Alice. - ¿Qué viste Alice? -

La vampiresa recobro la razón y dirigió su mirada a Bella. - Tendremos visitas. - Para en ese momento, tanto Carlisle como Jasper estaban con ellas.

\- ¿De quién? - Pregunto Carlisle, no le agradaba abusar del don de Alice, pero si había alguna amenaza, debía proteger a Bella.

\- De nosotros. - Todos voltearon a la dirección de la voz, era Tanya, junto con Emmett. - Esperamos no ser inoportunos. -

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	24. CAPÍTULO 24 - ENFRENTAMIENTO PARTE 1

**Disculpen la tardanza, espero disfruten el capítulo; me costó mucho escribirlo, más porque estoy enferma de gripe.**

 **Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 24 - ENFRENTAMIENTO PARTE 1**

Realmente no era el momento adecuado para cualquier encuentro, debido que había demasiados humanos en el lugar; si las cosas se salían de control, provocarían un escándalo. Los Vulturi no perdonarían tal fechoría, aunque se lograra silenciar a todos los testigos.

Carlisle con nerviosismo confronto a Tanya y a Emmett, al mismo tiempo que cubría a Bella con su espalda. - Ahora no es el momento, creo que sobra decir por qué. - Alice y Jasper también cubrieron a Bella.

\- ¿Qué les preocupa? Al final todos seremos cenizas. - Replico Tanya mientras se aproximaba peligrosamente hacia Bella, Emmett le siguió de cerca.

Sin embargo, en ese momento se acercó Jacob junto con sus compañeros de manada. - ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - Tal vez no debían involucrarse, pero al notar la escena que estaban formando, debía ser algo grave. Nadie tenía derecho de atacar a las personas del lugar, mucho menos a Bella.

\- Jake, váyanse. - Respondió Bella alterada, no quería que las cosas se pusieran peor; pero Jacob ni se inmuto, al igual que sus amigos.

\- No, Bella, ellos son los invitados principales. - Intervino Tanya irascible, mientras observaba a los Quileute. - ¡Ellos serán los primeros que arderán! - Su confesión helo a los presentes.

Carlisle comprendió porque venían esas palabras. - Tanya por favor, te estas dejando llevar por la ira. - Hablo Carlisle serenamente, tratando de razonar con la vampiresa. - Y no necesito el don de Jasper para saberlo. - Eso provoco que Tanya y Emmett le miraran con molestia y bufaran por la furia.

\- ¡Pero aun así nos lo arrebataste! - Reclamo la rubia. - ¡Al igual que a Alice! - Había veneno en esas palabras.

\- Carlisle no te los arrebato. - No permitiría que levantaran falsos hacia su prometido. - ¡Están equivocados! - Parpadeo Bella repetidas veces, demasiado atónita.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? - Recrimino Tanya. - ¡Eres solo una estúpida mascota! ¡Solo eres eso! - Algunas personas voltearon por los gritos de Tanya, pero se retiraron para evitar problemas.

Eso fue suficiente para Carlisle. - Si solo vinieron a esto, será mejor que se vayan. - Amenazo de forma baja, pero clara.

\- ¿Y si no queremos? ¿Qué? - Reto Emmett.

\- Nosotros les despedazaremos. - Dicto Jacob, sintiendo su sangre hervir.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Si ustedes son los que hacen el trabajo sucio por Carlisle. - Pincho Tanya. - ¿No es así? Querido amigo. -

\- Ellos no actúan conforme a mi voluntad Tanya, mide tus palabras. - Respondió Carlisle molesto. - Al igual que Alice y Jasper. - Se detuvo un segundo. - Tú más que nadie debes saber que ellos actúan por voluntad propia. ¿No has pensado siquiera que el verdadero motivo para que se marcharan, es por esta clase de actitudes? - Eso hizo que cambiaran las expresiones molestas de Tanya y Emmett, a unas de dolor. - Ustedes se están involucrando en un asunto que no les corresponde, no debieron actuar por la influencia de Laurent... - Eso lo puso en alerta, y detuvo sus palabras; no estaba él, ni el resto de los Denali con Emmett y Tanya. - ¡Esto es una trampa! - La expresión de Alice se lo confirmo.

Bella no entendía nada, al igual que los lobos. - ¿De que estas hablando? - Carlisle pareció dudar, pero fue Alice quien tomó la palabra.

\- El resto del clan planea ir a la reserva en búsqueda de venganza, Tanya y Emmett solo son un señuelo. - Ambos vampiros mostraron vergüenza en su expresión, pero no arrepentimiento. - No lo tengo muy claro, como ya saben, solo veo borrones cuando se trata de visiones de… - Tomo una pausa, ya que iba a decir "Mestizos" pero Bella le había dicho que eso era grosero. - De los Metamorfos. - Parpadeo con molestia.

\- Pero. ¿Por qué? - Cuestiono Bella, esto ya era demasiado; ella podía tolerar que la insultarán, pero atacar a la manada, eso ya era impensable.

\- ¿Por qué? - Protesto rápidamente Emmett. - Porque desde que aparecieron, toda nuestra familia se desmorono. -

\- Además, a sabiendas que estos perruchos atacaron a un par de los nuestros; y aun así, prefieren seguir tratándolos. - Eso provoco que los Quileute sintieran su sangre hervir.

\- ¡Al menos ellos nos han dado razones para confiar en ellos! - Encaro Jacob a la vampiresa. - ¡Es por apestosos chupasangre como ustedes por lo que no podemos confiar en el resto de su especie! - Protesto, soportando la quemazón del cambio de fase; se acercó peligrosamente a Emmett. - ¡Tienen ideas tan estúpidas, que asumen que los responsables de todos sus problemas somos nosotros! - Esto era guerra, ya estaban hartos de los fríos, porque solo hacían lo que les daba la gana; ellos solo buscaban la paz, pero cada sanguijuela se los complicaba.

Una cosa era tolerar a los Vulturi, y las decisiones del doctor y de Bella, pero esto ya era el colmo; no bajarían más la guardia por apestosos chupasangre, que solo venían a romper las pelotas. - ¡Jake! - Bella trato de detenerlo, interponiéndose en su camino. - ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa, es Laurent! - Leah, Quil y Embry mostraron cara de asco.

\- Bella tiene razón. - Secundo Jasper, causando sorpresa a Tanya y a Emmett. - Es un manipulador, solo piensa en él mismo. -

Carlisle hablo más tranquilo. - Es verdad, apuesto que ni siquiera su verdadera intención es la venganza; y es por eso que los ha puesto a todos en nuestra contra. - No tenía sentido que el vampiro planeara ir al territorio donde perdería la vida sin lugar a dudas.

\- ¿Y entonces cuál es, según tú? - Pregunto Jacob exasperado, necesitaba respuestas ahora.

\- Deshacerse de todos los obstáculos que impiden que Irina se vaya con él. - Respondió Jasper sin ninguna pizca de duda, ahora todo tenía sentido para él. - Sabe que no tendrá una vida como él desea, al seguir las costumbres del clan. - Eso hizo flaquear a Tanya y a Emmett, ellos conocían el pasado de Jasper; él hablaba por experiencia propia, estaban siendo usados.

\- Eso quiere decir… - Bella sintió horror al comprender.

\- Que esto es nada más para que mueran los Denali a manos de los lobos. - Respondió Alice con desagrado. - Y nosotros por los Vulturi, ya que, estamos en un lugar con humanos presentes. -

\- La vendetta perfecta. - Comento Leah asqueada.

Seth intervino preocupado. - Jake, debemos impedir el ataque. - Tomo el hombro de Jacob, para incitarlo a retirarse.

Carlisle no quería una disputa entre clanes, más por problemas de terceros. - Jacob, yo no pretendo influenciar en sus decisiones; pero sean razonables, solo Laurent es el que merece algún castigo, él fue quien mato a los humanos hace meses junto con James y Victoria. - Se notaba un tono de súplica en su voz. - No maten a nadie más, han sido engañados. -

Jacob se pasó la mano sobre el rostro, molesto; suspiro y luego hablo. - Hablare con Sam, pero no prometo nada. - Emprendió la carrera hacia el bosque, entrando finalmente en fase; los demás Quileute le siguieron, adoptando también su forma de lobo; no sin antes dedicarles expresiones de inconformidad.

Tanya no podía ver a nadie a los ojos, se sentía como la peor basura del mundo. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando en primer lugar? Ahora, quedaba más que claro, que ellos eran los verdaderos idiotas.

\- Tanya. - Llamo Carlisle a la vampiresa. - Debes hacer entrar en razón a los demás. - Se acercó a ella con pena en su expresión. - Aún hay tiempo para cambiar el futuro. - Él solo podía empeorar las cosas, debido a que lo consideraban un traidor.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por nosotros? - Tanya no podía asimilarlo, porque ellos solo fueron malos con él y con Bella. - ¿Por qué eres tan bueno con nosotros? -

\- Porque son familia. - Respondió el doctor con simpleza. - Y a la familia nunca se le dará la espalda. - Eso fue una bofetada para ambos vampiros. - Y también apoyaremos a nuestros aliados, porque, solo deseamos el bienestar mutuo. -

\- Definitivamente, ustedes son mejores que nosotros. - Comento Emmett, aceptando sus errores. - Ahora entiendo porque Alice y Jasper se unieron a ustedes. - Y por eso, la culpa fue mayor; estuvieron apoyando a la persona equivocada, debieron entender, que el verdadero villano era Laurent, porque estaba arrastrando a Irina con sus acciones a una vida sanguinaria, junto con ellos.

\- Chicos. - Hablo Alice con tristeza en su voz. - Todos nos hemos equivocado. - Busco consolar a sus viejos compañeros.

\- No, Alice, no fuimos lo suficientemente buenos con ustedes. - Negó Tanya con angustia. - Jamás debí aceptar a Laurent en el clan. -

\- Tanya, pero nadie sabía que las cosas serían así, ni siquiera yo. - Respondió rápidamente Alice.

\- Nadie podía predecir algo así. - Añadió Carlisle. - Cuando le conocí, creí que sería alguien en quien confiar. -

\- Pero no lo es. - Continuo Emmett. - No lo es, ni nosotros. -

Tanya observo que los graduados seguían en la fiesta, no habían llamado la atención suficiente, afortunadamente. - Creo que será mejor irnos. -

\- Tanya. - Llamo Alice, en tono de suplica. - Cambien el futuro. - Se aproximó a ella. - No sigan con las decisiones de Laurent e Irina. - Suspiro.

\- Ahora más que nunca, su familia los necesita. - Apoyo Bella, mientras tomaba la mano de Carlisle. - Salven a las personas que aman. - Tanya no soporto más, y se fue, Emmett le siguió.

\- Alice. - Jasper nombro a su esposa, notando que estaba en trance debido a una visión; segundos después, su vista volvió a la realidad.

\- Debemos ir a la reserva, ahora. - Dijo Alice preocupada, alterando a los presentes.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, me es de mucha ayuda. Cualquier review es bien recibido.**


End file.
